What I Need
by Misteree Gurl
Summary: Rukia needs help and in more ways than one. After meeting Ichigo everything changes but, she doesn't know if thats a good thing or not. But is it right to question fate when it gives you an orange haired sex symbol? IchiRuki
1. The Meeting

**Yay! My first fanfic! Okay so this is an IchiRuki story with some other pairings (because I can't help it). This story does not follow the _Bleach_story line although I do try to keep the characters from being OOC. I hope you all enjoy it and please review whether to say you like it and I should keep doing what I'm doing or to say that it needs work because I _do_to get better. Thnx!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Rukia was laying on her new couch that she and her friends had just laid out in the new living room. She was reading the latest book of her favorite series which she considered better than that Twilight one. It was also by her favorite author who had several other books she liked. She is about half way through the book now. Looking at the time she clapped the book shut and placed it on the couch. Standing up she straightened her clothes and walked out the front door.

Rukia was tired of unpacking her things into the new home and watching her friends do the same. She quickly snuck out of her and her friend's new house into one of their two new cars. She dressed for the late fall weather by wearing some comfortably tight jeans, a t-shirt, and a fitted jacket. She pulled her silk black hair back into a high ponytail. Slowly starting up the black Jetta she pulled out of the drive way leaving the quiet suburban area.

She was already fed up with being forced to leave her wonderful photography career and her spacious loft, telling everyone back in Osaka that she was just gone on vacation and didn't quite know when they'd be back. Yeah Right! Rukia was a successful photographer for the most famous models. Her, Rangiku, and Momo were a team and the best around. Rangiku did hair and make-up, Rukia took the pictures, and Momo did the digital editing afterwards. They were the perfect team... but now they are moving into Momo's hometown, Karakura. Well Rukia knew she shouldn't complain since they were allowed to go to a place where at least one of them had family or friends.

Rukia Kuchiki was born and raised in Tokyo. When she graduated from college in photography she moved to Osaka and started shooting models just coming into the business. There she met Rangiku Matsumoto, a hair and make-up stylist who was also starting out. Rangiku liked Rukia's photos and suggested they team up and get someone to do the digital effects and editing. They put up ads for a digital effects artist and when Momo Hinamori offered they became a team. They soon became very wanted in the modeling and fashion career. People paid a lot to get all three of them for photo shoots and even paid more than the normal cost that was called for. Now 25 years old, they are in trouble and have to hide from the big cities or any kind of attention. The only person from her work who knew what was really going on was her boss, Mr. Ukitake.

But still, all she could think was why such a small place like Karakura? Now to be honest Karakura was not a small town, it was just more quiet and low profile. But Rukia had always been someone who loved life in the fast lane. The big cities and crowds of people everywhere you turned was very calming to her. _'So why does this place have to be so damn quiet?'_

Rukia mindlessly drove around the small town in the mid-November cloudy weather. _'__Looks like its going to rain soon...'_ she thought to herself. She was shocked to see not too many other cars driving around, but then what did she expect from a small place like this. She let out a long sigh and continued to explore her new home for who-knew-how-long.

"Well, I better look around and figure out where everything is since we'll be here for awhile." she said to herself with disappointment and anger mixed into her statement.

()()()

Ichigo was out taking his usual walk around the few neighborhoods near his own. It was his only way to really think during the day and it relaxed him. Time to think has always been very important to Ichigo since his mother died.

He walked down streets in the cool breezy climate. With his hands in his jacket pockets he walked with his head tilted down. He was about half way through his walk, as he began to feel trickles of ran fall on his head. Ichigo looked up at the sky and wrinkled his nose as his face was pelted with fat drops of water. He furrowed his eyebrows even more than usual, annoyed that he was caught in the heavy rain and was about an hour's walk away from his house.

"Dammit." he mumbled to himself as he pulled his hood over his spiky orange locks. He continued on his stride as he let out a sigh of frustration _and_ relief. The slight irritation that he felt now was not enough to over come the relief he has had for the past month and plans on it to continue for awhile. Even though he does get bored of not having a job at the moment he's definitely not complaining.

Ichigo was fairly known writer. He was no Steven King bout his books were good and well known. Ichigo is best known for his _Bleach series_, as he just released the third book a month ago. Everyone tells Ichigo how lucky he is to have become this successful so young although he doesn't really take that as a compliment.

Ichigo Kurosaki was born in Karakura and has lived here all his life. He never thought of being a writer until he was in his senior year of high school. He had to write a short story for school, his teacher liked the story and suggested he consider a career in writing. Ichigo still hadn't decided what he wanted to do for a living and so he chose writing. Of course he never thought his books would become as popular as they are. Now he is 26 and after his books became best sellers he lives by himself in his condo, very eager to move out his father's house.

Still walking he came up to a three-way intersection with no stop lights or stop sign. Across the street he saw some little kids playing on the side of the road. _'why the hell wouldn't they have a stop sign on a street kids play on?'_ He thought to himself as he looked up at the sky and noticed the rain was letting up. He began to walk across the wide road.

()()()

Rukia slowed down the car slightly when she noticed how it was beginning to slid on the road. She was getting more and more frustrated and depressed every passing minute at what she saw. There was literally nothing that interested her about this town. It said 1:42pm on the Jetta's radio and reminded herself she needed to make sure she was back home by 3pm. Momo wanted her and Rangiku to meet her brother today around 3:30pm.

Rukia made a turn onto the next road when her cell phone went off. Quickly she rustled through her purse in the passenger seat trying to find the small device. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel she turned her eyes off the road to look into the bag when her hand couldn't find it. Finally after a struggle with her purse she found the phone. Taking it from her purse, a figure in front of the car caught her eye. Rukia's eyes widened as she cursed and slammed her foot on the breaks as fast she could.

But it was too late as the wheels slid on the wet asphalt and Rukia's car hit something. Whatever or whoever she hit was now on the ground out of her view but not before it left a huge crack around here windshield.

"Oh my God..." was all Rukia could whimper out as she processed what just happened. With shaking hands she quickly opened her car door. Standing she saw there were little kids starring on the side of the road and her heart sunk even more than happened too fast and she couldn't tell what she hit. _'Oh please tell me I didn't hit a kid! Anything but a kid!'_ she inwardly prayed as she began to walk forward to get a view of what she hit.

"Fuck" a male voice grunted.

Rukia couldn't imagine she could feel this much relief knowing she just hit a person. Not only did she not hit a kid but whoever she hit was well enough to speak.

()()()

Ichigo began to walk across the water covered road. About half way across he sees a car coming but pays it no mind, its still kind of far and will slow down when it sees him. So he continued walking instead of speeding his pace. Big Mistake.

By the time Ichigo notices that the car was not slowing down it was too late. His ears shut out everything the moment he felt himself being thrown onto the hood of the car. His back hit the windshield which made a big crack on it. When the car stopped sliding on the asphalt his body was thrown back into the road, scrapping his face in the process.

He laid there one his stomach for a few moments as he tried to comprehend what happened. His ears began to work again as he heard a car door open. Clenching his eyes and jaw he muttered a curse word as he pushed himself off his stomach and turned to a sitting position.

Ichigo looked back at the kids on the side of the road starring at him. He gave them a quick grin and then turned his head back down. _'Figures. I worry about the kids playing on the side of the road and _I'm_ the one who gets run over!'. _His snapped out of his thinking when he sees someone walking up to him.

The injured man looked up at the person who hit him as she came near. He was expecting it to be some senile old person who should have had their license taken away ages ago, but instead saw a young woman around his age.

Looking at the woman he was immediately drawn to her oddly yet beautifully violet-blue colored eyes. He then looked her up and down noting the proportionate curves of her body. She was very short and petite with silky white skin. Back up to her head where she had raven colored hair in a ponytail, exposing her elegant facial features.

He quickly snaps his mind back to the situation as he locks his eyes with hers. On top of his scowl, Ichigo gives her an intense glare.

()()()

Rukia walks slightly closer to the man as he turned himself over. She was caught off guard by his bright orange colored hair with spikes that seemed to look natural. As the man turned his head from the children on the side of the road she got a look at his right cheek and saw it was scrapped up pretty badly.

From what she could tell he was around her age and was in good shape. Lean but toned, broad shoulder, a natural, and was a good looking guy. His orange hair as odd as it was complimented his brown-auburn eyes. The man had a stern face that looked rugged and yet boyish at the same time. He had an easy going look about him.

Rukia felt a little awkward when she saw how he was studying her. Then he brought his auburn eyes back to her violet ones and then gave her a hard glare. She inwardly scowled _'He practically eye rapes me, then glares at me. What the hell is his problem?...Oh wait, I did __just hit him with my car...'_

"Are you ok?" she asked, concern clearly in her statement. As she was now kneeling beside him yet not touching him or in his space bubble.

"Yeah. Where the hell were you looking?" he yelled sounding more annoyed then angry. But his furrowed eyebrows and piercing scowl were saying otherwise.

"Um, I'm so sorry! Its mostly my fault."

"Mostly?" he questioned, his voice beginning to match his face "What do you mean 'mostly'? This was clearly all _your_ fault."

"It is mostly my fault but you should have noticed my car coming." she quickly retorted.

Instead of replying, Ichigo got onto his feet and wiped himself off from the dirt and water. Rukia then stood up as well but was shocked to see how much taller he was than her. He checked his pockets then looked around on the ground looking for something. His keys had fallen out his pocket and was in the street. When he walked over to get them Rukia felt even more guilt at the fact that he was limping. Ichigo bent over to pick up his keys and quickly placed them in his pocket.

"Do you need a ride to the hospital?" she asked trying to ease the tension.

"No." he replied coldly.

"You can't just walk there, you're limping."

"I don't need to go to a hospital." this time facing her with his reply.

"Don't be such a stubborn ass." Rukia said some what irritated that he trying to be tough guy about it "You should at least get checked out."

Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh "Look. I don't need a hospital or your help."

The young woman narrowed her eyes at him. Then let a small smirk grace her face, while putting her hands on her hips. She continued to talk knowing it would probably piss him off if she insinuated he couldn't handle something as simple as walking. From what she can see he is the kind of guy who takes pride in his 'macho' persona.

"You say that now but in a few minutes you'll be sore like hell when the shock wears off and wish you weren't stuck out here walking. So you might as well at least accept a ride home if you won't go to the hospital."

"Thanks for the advice but I'll take my chances." he commented void of any emotion making it hard for Rukia to read him, even though he was looking her dead in the eyes "And you don't have to try and be a 'Good Samaritan' its not like I'm going to report you or anything if you just leave me here."

"It wasn't completely my fault so don't even talk about reporting me you asshole! If anything I should make you pay for busting my windshield with your hard-ass-head." she snapped back bitterly crossing her arms over she chest.

The man turned his head back towards her car "Wow you're a bitch..." he mumbled but still loud enough for Rukia to hear. Her eye twitched at hearing that statement but before she could counter he continued.

"I mean first you hit me with _your_car, then you are threating to make _me_ pay for your cracked window, and now your adding insult to injury. Let me be the first to tell you that you are a pleasant person." his words soaked in sarcasm.

After hearing that, Rukia had to admit that she did sound like a bitch. Frowning she began to walk back to her car deciding to just leave since he is ok.

"Oh and just so you know it wasn't my head that hit your windshield." he called back to her as she slammed her car door shut, pouting she just ignored him.

Rukia quickly turned around and drove off back in the direction of her house. Ichigo stood there smirking when he looked over to see the children still standing there. He gave them a small smile and then pulled out his cell phone from his pant pocket.

After about a minute of debating whether or not to call his friend to pick him up or just limp home he finally let out out an irritated sigh and dialed the number. Holding the phone up to his ear making sure not to get blood from his cheek on the cell, he just knew he would regret calling him.

"Hello?" the person on the other line answered.

"Hey Uryu. Are you busy right now?" Ichigo greeted hesitantly, while scratching the back of his head.

He heard a loud sigh from the phone. "What do you want Kurosaki?"

()()()

Rukia put the car to a stop. She twisted the key turning off the ignition and looked at the windshield. Still sitting in the car she let her head hit the steering wheel not caring that she will soon have a big red patch on her forehead. _'Second day with the new car and I already fucked up the window. I'll call to have it fixed tomorrow.'_

She opened the door and slugged her way out of the black Jetta and walked slowly towards the front door of the house. _'I wonder if its ok that I left that guy there. Oh well... he was being a jerk. Besides, he refused my help so there was nothing I could do.'_ She tried to reassure herself that it wasn't her problem anymore.

Unlocking the door she walked into the house and headed straight for the kitchen. In the kitchen there was a wall cutting it off from the living room but had a window-like square in it. The first thing Rukia did was go into the fridge and pulled out a 700mL (about 23oz) bottle of premixed Black Nikka and began to chug it back.

Rangiku and Momo who were in the living room looked back at her through the widow with a questioning look on there faces. Rangiku sat casually on the couch with her long strawberry-blonde hair resting on her shoulders and her ice blue eyes watching the TV. She was wearing typical Rangiku wear, a short skirt or tight skinny jeans which she had on right now and blouse that showed a lot cleavage from her large breasts, clothes that showed off her perfectly shaped body.

Momo sat on the floor with her back against the couch Rangiku was on. Momo was sitting in nicely fitting jeans and a sweater. She has gray eyes and was wearing her long dark brown almost black hair in its signature bun with that cloth she always wears around it. Momo was more petite like Rukia but still slightly taller than her. She was watching the TV as well until they heard Rukia storm in and both Rangiku and Momo turned there gaze towards her.

"What happened? You didn't answer your phone and now your drinking whiskey at..." Momo paused to look at the clock "2:28 in the afternoon."

"Oh nothing." Rukia took another gulp "I just hit some asshole."

"What do you mean hit?" Rangiku asked this this time.

Rukia took in a deep breathe then released it. "Like hit him with the car."

"What?!" this time both Momo and Rangiku yelled simultaneously "You ran the guy over because he was being a prick?" Momo finished.

"No. He wasn't an ass until after I hit him." she said hesitantly.

"No wonder." Rangiku said "is he ok? I mean you didn't kill him right?"

"He was well enough to walk or rather limp. I offered him help but he declined so I just left." she finished as she put the rest of the bottle back in the refrigerator.

Before anyone could comment any further the house phone went off. Momo quickly jumped over the couch and answered the phone. She seemed excited when she found out who it was. She talked for a few minutes while Rukia and Rangiku both sat waiting for her to hang up so they can get going.

"Oh and I forget to mention this earlier but bring your girlfriend." Momo said giddily.

"Because I haven't seen her in a while." she continued after his response "Don't be such a baby Shiro!"

After a few more minutes she said good bye and looked up at her friends.

"Okay lets go. We're meeting Toshiro and his girlfriend at a cafe downtown."

"Um, ok..." Rukia replied grabbing her jacket as they all walked out the door. Rukia and Momo flinched when they heard Rangiku scream as she walked out the door in front of them.

"Rangiku, whats wrong?!" Momo yelled in concern.

"What the fuck Rukia! You had to hit the guy with the Jetta? Now we're stuck with the Malibu." Rangiku whined as she walked up to the car "I'm driving from now on." she stated irritably.

Rukia ignored the comment as they all got into the car and headed downtown.

()()()

"So let me get this straight. You got hit by a car, then she offers to give you a ride so you call her a bitch and you refuse, then you turn around and call me from the other side of town to pick you up?" Uryu clarified annoyingly.

"Shut up." Ichigo replied shifting around in the passenger seat with his usual scowl "And she was a bitch."

"And just when I thought you couldn't get any more idiotic, you reach a new level." the driver stated smugly.

"Fuck you."

"Sorry, I already have a girlfriend but I'll let you know if things don't workout." sarcasm filled his words.

Ichigo began to shift in the seat again. He didn't want to admit it but the woman was right. His right leg and back were killing him and it didn't help that Uryu was kind of a green person thus he had a small car.

"Damn, you couldn't have gotten a hybrid if you wanted to help the environment?" he complained.

"Quit your bitching Ichigo. Be happy I decided to pick you up at all." Uryu retorted keeping his eyes on the road "So what was her name?"

"I don't know and I don't care." the writer hissed coldly "Besides, I'm not going to press charges or anything."

"You sure?" Uryu asked his friend.

"Your a hell of a lawyer Uryu but I don't want to even think about this ever again." he reassured as they turned into his neighborhood.

The car pulled to a stop in front of Ichigo's condo. He opened the door and stepped out of the small Audi. As he began to limp his way to his home he stopped to hear Uryu's statement.

"I hope you know that I don't plan on keeping quiet about this." the lawyer said with a sly smirk.

Ichigo simply turned and walked to his front door while flicking his friend off. He walked into his home and started to kick off his shows and threw his jacket onto his stylish black couch. Walking up to his phone he turned on the answering machine which _he_ couldn't believe he still had.

**Beep**

"_Hey there Ichigo. This is the bestest agent in the world, Urahara. I need you to stop by my office tomorrow around noon to go over a few things so I'll see you then."_

**Beep**

"_This is Tatsuki, and I'm just calling to remind you that you are going to help Chad move into his new place on Wednesday. And you better show up this time, Ichigo."_

Ichigo scoffed once he heard the messages. _'Since when does everyone _tell me_ what I'm doing instead of actually asking?' _he thought, pissed at how everyone overbooked him. He walked into his kitchen to get something to eat. Relaxing for the rest of the day sounds good since he'll be busy tomorrow.

()()()

The three girls walked into the cafe. Rukia and Rangiku continued talking to each other about idle things while they just followed Momo to a table. Of course they didn't notice there were people already sitting at the table until they got there. Rukia and Rangiku were surprised to see a young man, a few years younger than themselves with silver hair. _'Does every guy in this town have strange hair?'_Rukia thought to herself.

The young man was short but still not as short as Rukia. She noticed his strangely colored eyes as well which looked to be teal. He was different looking but not in a bad way. It was clear how young he was but the way he held himself made him look much more mature than a normal person his age. When Momo greeted him, he seemed to look very indifferent and yet he some how greeted her back happily while keeping his face passive. This puzzled both of Momo's friends though she seemed used to it. She then turned to the girl sitting by her brother and said 'hi' as the girlfriend greeted her in the same manner as the young man.

The young woman looked to be around 21 or so. She just sat there drinking her coffee not looking too interested in anything particular at the moment. She had black hair that didn't quite reach her shoulders and gray eyes. She was a pretty girl with hard features. And from what they could tell under the table were her long athletic legs.

Finally Momo introduced them all as everyone took there seats at the table. "Rangiku, Rukia, this is my little brother and his girlfriend." she announced proudly, then pointing her thumb back at her friends "And these are my co-workers, best friends, and roommates, Rangiku Matsumoto and Rukia Kuchiki."

Both girls gave a friendly 'hi' to the couple.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, pleasure to meet you." he said with no particular emotion indicating nothing.

Momo and Toshiro had the same mother but different fathers. Unfortunately by the time they were 13 and 10 all three of the parents were dead. Momo raised her little brother until he went off to college a few years before her and then when she graduated she moved Osaka.

The girl next to Toshiro finally looked at the two girls for the first time.

"Hi. Karin Kurosaki" she said in a bored tone "Nice to meet you." she finished with a small smile.

Rukia's expression quickly changed at the mention of the Karin's last name.

"Heh. So I take it you've read my brother's books, eh?" She said with a simple smirk looking at short woman sitting across from her.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is your brother?!" Rukia exclaimed almost standing up from her seat with her hands now flat on the table. Looking around she saw people looking at her from her outburst and quickly settled down ignoring them.

Karin gave her a questioned look. Then turned to Momo who just gave the waitress her order. "Momo. You didn't tell her?"

Before Momo could respond Rukia cut in almost yelling at her dark haired friend.

"You knew relatives of Ichigo Kurosaki?" she said loudly but not angrily.

Momo opened her mouth to explain but was beaten to the draw. This time it was Toshiro who spoke, keeping Momo from talking again.

"Pft, knew his relatives? She's been friends with Ichigo since high school." he said as if it were common knowledge, which at this moment seemed to be the case.

"What!" she yelled, this time completely standing giving Momo a deathly glare "You were friends with him in high school?"

"Not _were_, still are. After I moved I still stayed in touch with all my friends including Ichigo. I'm pretty sure I told you this." Momo said finally able to speak without anyone cutting her off. At this point Rangiku, Toshiro, and Karin were watching the two woman with much amusement.

"You told me you still talked to your friends from Karakura, but not that Ichigo Kurosaki was one of them! God Momo, you got me here looking like an idiot!" Rukia scolded her friend.

"Sorry." she replied though it didn't sound too sincere.

"Lets talk about something else!" Rangiku said trying to change the mood.

Rukia let out a sigh and placed her elbows on the table as she rested her chin on her intertwined fingers.

"Fine." she muttered in defeat.

"So what brings you guys down here?" Karin asked trying to start a normal conversation.

"Oh well we decided to take a break off of work and Momo suggested we move here for awhile." Rangiku replied, a little too quickly as the couple gave her a suspicious look.

"So are you guys still in college?" Rukia asked bringing their attention away from Rangiku's rushed answer. The strawberry-blonde was making it hard to just keep quiet about their situation.

"Well I'm in my last year of college, I major in sociology. But Toshiro is the head surgeon at The Karakura Hospital." Karin said as if it were nothing special.

Rukia and Rangiku were awestruck. Their gaze turned from Karin to the silver haired man.

"How old are you?"

He seemed a little irritated by the question but still answered. "22" he said flatly.

Toshiro graduated from college with a masters degree when he was 19. He only had to do residency for one and a half years and is now the leading doctor just under the hospitals head doctor for 20 years, Dr. Unahona.

"I told you Shiro was a genius." Momo said bragging. Karin made a small chuckle at Momo's nickname for him. The two woman just nodded _'I didn't know she meant literally...'_ they both thought to themselves.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Karin placed her arms flat on the table starting up a conversation again.

"So I take it you guys are running away from your guys?" Karin stated with a smirk. Rukia, Rangiku, and Momo all tensed at the words that came out of her mouth so slyly. They all sat there staring wide eyed at the short haired woman not making a sound. _'How the hell did she know?'_was all they could think. Toshiro looked at their expression and thought about what Momo had told him before they came out here. Karin looked confused at their reaction and rephrased her comment.

"I mean did you guys leave any boyfriends or husbands behind since you came here?" she said this time more cautious of her words.

The three let out a breathe in relief. "Oh uh..." Momo stumbled to get her words right and let out a nervous laugh. "...Um no. We didn't really leave anyone like that."

"Non of you? Wow, you girls need to have some fun." Karin said sarcastically.

"Girl you don't have to tell me! I just got out of a divorce and am ready to get back in the game." Rangiku cheered happily.

"Well its good to know that you aren't going to let that get you down." Rukia said coldly.

Suddenly Toshiro's cell went off. He answered it and talked for just a few seconds before hanging up and turning to back to everyone.

"They need me at the hospital." he said sounding quite urgent. Karin nodded and turned to Momo, Rukia, and Rangiku.

"Sorry we have to go." She said as her and Toshiro stood up. "But how about you guys come to the park tomorrow 5pm. My family is having and my sister would love to have more people to cook for." she encouraged as she began to walk away. Then she stopped and turned back on last time.

"And Ichigo will be there."

* * *

**Okay so there is the first chapter! Hope you like it so far. I like to go into other peoples backgrounds a little so you will learn more about everyone later on. As far as the Hitsugaya and Karin pairing, it was a little thick on this chapter but this is probably the most it focuses on them because this is a IchiRuki fic.**

**_Please Review! Help me to make your reading more enjoyable by letting me know how I'm doing. Luv ya!_**


	2. Great Day For A Picnic

**Okay chapter 2! Thank you all who have read and reviewed the first chapter, you guys are great. To be honest I didn't expct for people to ask me to continue it so thanks again. I hope you like it.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

"Damn that Urahara." Ichigo mumbled to himself as he sat in a chair in his agents office. He had is arms crossed over his chest as he swiveled in the chair cursing the agent that wasn't there. Ichigo had been waiting for over 40 minutes now and was getting more pissed by the second. The orange haired man turned around at the sound of the door opening but then turned back to his pouting position.

"Hello Ichigo" a woman with black-purplish hair greeted as she walked into the office over to Urahara's desk and pulled out a small folder. "What are you doing here?"

"What you think?" he snapped rhetorically. "Waiting for your damn husband."

The woman looked at the time and then shrugged as she sat back against the wooden desk. Ichigo glanced over to his editor and then back to the floor. She inwardly smirked at his child like frustration.

"Right." she let out a sigh looking down. Standing back up she straightened her skirt and walked out the office without another word.

Ichigo groaned and put his palms against his eyelids. He slouched in the chair as he continued to wait for his agent and now his editor as well.

The young man jumped when he heard someone yell 'Kisuke' loudly just outside the office door. Within the minute, the dark haired editor was walking back through the doorway but this time with a shadow. Kisuke Urahara.

The tan woman reclaimed her spot against the desk as Urahara sat down behind his desk and gave Ichigo a big grin.

"So Ichigo, how are yo-" he was cut off by an irritated Ichigo.

"Don't give me that crap! Where were you, you said noon and its almost 1 o'clock."

"My, my, someone is a little cranky this afternoon." he said casually which just pissed Ichigo off even more. The agent wearing his favorite hideously striped hat looked at the woman on his desk who gave him a nod.

"Just tell me what you need to tell me so I can get the hell out of here." Ichigo announced turning his head away from the two at the desk.

"Alright. First off congrats on the book sales, that last one has been your highest yet." then the blonde, hat wearing man eyed Ichigo and became a little more serious. "Look, I don't want you to freak out or feel pressured or anyth-"

"Just tell me what you want." Ichigo stated firmly, narrowing his auburn eyes at Urahara.

"Okay we need your next book by the end of summer. Right now its November 20th so that gives you less than 10 months to write your next book."

"What! Why?"

"Well..." Urahara stopped for a moment trying to think of the right way to put it. "When I signed the contract with your publisher, I promised him 5 books in the timespan of the first 7 years. And so far you only have 4 books out."

"And why would you do that?" Ichigo said aggravated, clutching the arms of the chair he was resting in.

"It was the only way we could get him to agree without extending his rights to the books. Of course Yoruichi here thought it was a bad idea but its worked out so far." he said as he pointed to the editor.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"This past summer Kisuke thought we were at the 5 year mark when we were really at the 6 year one. Looking over some old papers the other day he found out that we need your book by August 29th of next year." Yoruichi answered this time as she kept her narrowed cat eyes on her husband.

Ichigo never understood how someone like Kisuke Urahara could be married to someone like Yoruichi Shihoin. Half the time they seem like total opposites yet they never seem to fight. Urahara always looked rather slouchy in the clothes he wore and his tacky green and white striped hat. Yoruichi always dressed neatly and kept her long hair in a high ponytail and was overall a very attractive woman. It _was_ strange, and because Yoruichi kept her last name being that she was the head noble of her family, no one would ever guess they were married. Yoruichi was always the organized one while Urahara 'played' clueless.

"Ugh! I thought it was your guys' job to help me." Ichigo mumbled as he began to think about how he will be able to write a book in 10 months.

"Your going to continue the series?" she asked leaning forward slightly, looking at him seriously.

Ichigo stood up from his chair and turned his back to his to the couple. "You know I am." he said simply and then walked out of the office.

The couple sat back in relief that he didn't attack them for messing up this big. They couldn't help but notice his slight limp when he exited the office but didn't want to push their luck by asking him what happened.

()()()

Rukia's day so far was a typical one. Except for the fact that she was excited to meet her favorite author. She wasn't the worshiping kind of fan but she did have all the books he has written so far.

Rukia looked at the clock.

4:47pm

She let out a sigh. Rukia told Momo and Rangiku that they should leave a little later. It was mostly nerves but she also wanted the writer to be there before she was. She kept thinking about what kind of person he is. Or even what he looks like. For some reason he never put his picture on the back of his books which led a lot of people to think he was a woman because of his name. But Rukia also heard he was very handsome, which made her excited.

Rukia walked into her room and looked at the mirror on her door. She was wearing tight jeans and a fitted turtle neck sweater. The short woman decided to leave her hair down letting it lightly touch her shoulders.

She then walked into the bathroom to make sure everything was ok close up as well. '_Not that I am going to try and _seduce_ Ichigo Kurosaki... well maybe some harmless flirting.'_ Rukia thought to herself as she smiled at her reflection.

"Come on Rukia! We're leaving!" she heard Rangiku call from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back down before giving herself one last glance over. "So just wait for me." she whispered the last part, to a certain writer.

()()()

Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin were already at the park sitting at a picnic table. Yuzu's boyfriend, Jinta was sitting next to her talking about how well he did this last baseball season. He sat fairly close but would take a scoot away every time Isshin looked there way to avoid his outbursts. Toshiro was laying down on his back on the grass with his hands behind his head. He looked to be asleep leaving Karin to hear her fathers over exaggerated rambling.

Yuzu turned to her twin sister. "I'm so glad you invited Momo and her friends to join us, Karin."

Karin simply responded in a nod. "Thats not like you," said the red haired boy sitting next to Yuzu. "Did you get lonely?" he taunted.

"Actually they're just to keep Dad off my case." Karin responded flatly. "Why do we have to wait until everyone gets here, anyway? I'm starving." she continued while eying the food on the table.

"KARIN! You know better to wait for everyone to arrive! Eating before everyone is accounted for will shame your sister's delicious food!" Isshin yelled as though she was on the other side of the park.

On the table sat a bunch of food that Yuzu had cooked all herself. To keep her family out of any financial struggles she didn't go to college but was lucky enough to be offered the position as sous-chef (second in command) at one of the most eloquent restaurants in Karakura. Yuzu still lives in the family house with Isshin because she didn't want him to be all alone since her siblings had already moved out. Her and Jinta have been together only for a few months due to her father's denile that she is an adult.

Jinta is one of Urahara and Yoruichi's two adopted children, the other being Ururu. Jinta currently runs Urahara's shop but still inspires to be a professional baseball player.

After a few minutes a tall man with a band aid on his right cheek showed up making his way to his family. He was wearing khaki pants and a thick hoody.

"Ah! Ichigo!" the light brown haired sister yelled cheerfully. He continued to the table as Yuzu gave him a quick look up and down.

"Ichigo, what happened to your face? And why are you limping?!" she gasped catching everyone's attention while Ichigo sat down.

Isshin jumped up from his seat and eyed Ichigo intensely. "Why does my punk of a son show his face after being beaten up?" he yelled to Ichigo who in return gave him a deadly glare.

"You call yourself a Kurosaki man? Tell me son! Who did this to you? You has dishonored you and left you scarred and crippled!" The hysterical father continued as fake tears came to his eyes.

At this point he was leaning across the table with his face only centimeters away from Ichigo's. The injured man delivered a quick punch to his father's nose, causing the older man to fall on his back onto the grass covered ground.

"I'm not scarred or crippled old man!" Ichigo retorted annoyed with his father's behavior.

"Seriously what happened, cause to look like shit." Jinta sneered only to be silenced by the same glare Isshin received.

"He had a little run in with a grill traveling 30mph." Karin commented with a small smirk.

"Ichigo apparently has never heard the term 'look both ways'" added Toshiro who was now sitting next to Karin (when did he wake up?).

_'That traveled fast, damn that Uryu.'_ Ichigo thought as he turned to Yuzu who still had a concerned look on her face and gave her a small smile.

"It was just an accident, but I'm fine." he reassured his younger sister. He was shocked to see that no one had eaten yet and turned back to everyone sitting at the picnic table.

"What are we waiting for?" feeling slightly out of the loop since they seemed to know something he didn't.

Karin started to speak. "We're waiting for-"

Yuzu interrupted at the sight of the three new comers. "They're here!" was happily yelled and she began to wave in their direction just past Ichigo's head.

Ichigo turned around to see who his sister was talking about. He saw three girls still kind of far away. One of the girls seemed to have spotted them and surprisingly burst into a sprint towards the table. Ichigo noticed the girl running directly at him and flinched when the moment she was close enough gave him_ a hug!_

Who the hell was hugging him? The only people Ichigo Kurosaki ever let hug him were his sisters. The crazed girl ran so fast that he didn't even get a good look of who it was. The people at the table greeted her by her name which Ichigo was shocked to her.

Momo who was still hugging Ichigo forgot about his little complex and quickly released him from her grip to see his frown and furrowed eyebrows. _'That scowl never changes.'_ she told herself and gave the orange haired man a wide grin.

"Hows it going Ichigo?" she said nonchalantly taking a step back to see his whole figure.

"Momo, what are you doing here? I thought you were living in Osaka." he stated which was apparently his greeting.

"Good to see you too." the sentence flew out sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry. It really is good to see you."

"I know." this time with a smirk. "I moved here with my friends." she said pointing in the direction where she left Rukia and Rangiku in the dust.

"Friends?" Ichigo asked curiously as he leaned to the side to see who his old high school friend was talking about.

He saw two women coming from about 20feet away. One was tall with strawberry-blonde hair and the other was very short with black hair. She looked so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. Ichigo continued to stare at her for the longest time. _'I know her from somewhere.'_ was all he kept thinking until she turned her head towards his direction and he caught a glimpse of her violet-blue eyes.

Holy shit.

Ichigo's eyes widened at his sudden realization. The man caught Rukia's eyes and hers widened in the same manner. Ichigo immediately stood up from his sitting position pointing at finger at the black haired, violet eyed woman.

"You!" they both hissed simultaneously and extremely loudly causing everyone to stop what they were doing and zeroed their attention on the two young adults locked in a glaring match to the death.

"You guys know each other?" Momo asked looking back and forth between her two friends.

Isshin who had just come back to life from his son's punch was giving a devious and suggestive smile as was Jinta sitting down still next to his girlfriend. Yuzu again looked concerned at the intense looks of hate that were being thrown between Ichigo and Rukia. Rangiku had stopped a few steps next to Rukia and was looking very confused as well.

"But I thought you never met Ichigo?" Karin said doing the same as Momo was except her expression looked less surprised as she supported her head with one arm against the table.

Rukia's eyes widened even more if that was possible. "Your Ichigo Kurosaki?!" she spat out in horrid shock at the scowling man.

"Yea. And your the bitch that fucking hit me yesterday!" he cursed back with his auburn eyes staring hatefully at the woman.

"Your the one who ran over Ichigo?" Toshiro asked surprised.

"Wait! What the hell is going on? You two know her?" Ichigo yelled to Karin and Toshiro who were both trying to hold back their laughter and failing miserably.

"We met Rukia yesterday when Momo told us she moved back to Karakura."

He turned his eyes back to the one called Rukia. She just stood there not looking at anyone anymore. _'__This__ is Ichigo Kurosaki? The bastard I hit with my car the other day? _He's_ my favorite author?'_ was repeated in her mind.

"What are just standing there for? You trying to think of another way to kill me?" Ichigo interrupted her thoughts with his bitter remark.

Rukia looked him dead in the eye and with no emotion what so ever she responded. "You see right through me, don't you?"

That statement made everyone cringe including Ichigo. _'Fuck is she serious?'_ was what everyone was thinking.

"Cold hearted bitch." he hissed referring to her sentence.

Rukia's eyes narrowed so deathly that Ichigo felt trapped in its tight grip. Momo quickly jumped in between the two cutting off there eye contact before a fist fight broke out.

"Ok! Lets eat before the food gets cold." she said giving a nervous smile and chuckle.

Everyone sat at the table hesitantly noticing it was hard to move or speak in the heavy atmosphere set by the two people who met... well under very odd circumstances.

The picnic was peaceful for the most part. Everyone introduced themselves and said some stuff about them. And of course there were some transitions between Ichigo and Rukia.

Like when they both happened to reach for the last fishcake and there was a mini struggle between chopsticks. Rukia had delivered a swift kick to Ichigo's shin, his injured one at that, forcing him to let go as he grunted in pain.

She smirked and took a victorious bite of the food. Ichigo now red with anger yelled at her across the table.

"Bitch." Ichigo said icily to Rukia.

"Asshole." she replied.

"Freak!"

"Bastard!"

"MIGDET!"

"FRUIT BOY!"

Ichigo almost lunged at her from across the table. Jinta who was sitting next to him quickly held Ichigo back as best he could.

"LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER!" he yelled. Of course he really wasn't going to do anything if he wasn't held back. No matter how pissed Ichigo was he would never hit a woman, not even if she _was_ the devil reincarnate.

"Did that hit a nerve?" Rukia asked innocently, enacting a 5 years old. "The Strawberry looks upset." she teased cruelly.

Everyone who was sitting looked on in amusement as they watched Ichigo struggle to calm himself down. Isshin, for once, took the high road and decided to quickly start up a different conversation rather than making the situation worse by egging them on.

"How are things at the restaurant Yuzu?" he asked cheerfully as Ichigo and Jinta took their seats.

Yuzu looking happy that everyone calmed down and replied with a great big smile. "Oh its great! They say that I'm due for a raise." everyone listened politely to the small talk.

"Thats wonderful! I'm so proud of you!" Isshin exclaimed then turned his head to Karin at break next speed. "And how is the college life treating my other daughter? Those dorms are lonely aren't they? You can still move to the house if you like!"

Isshin has been trying to get Karin to go back to the house ever since she moved out but to no avail.

"Dad, I haven't been living in the dorms for over a month now." Karin said irritated at her father's loud voice.

"You haven't?" Ichigo asked finally paying attention to the conversation though he didn't sound too interested as he was playing with his food.

"No, I moved in with Toshiro. I thought I mentioned that before." She said putting her index finger to her chin looking up as if trying to member saying it before. Her boyfriend just shook his head and wisely stayed out of the family squabble that was to come.

"What! Why would you need to move in with him? Your in college, all you need is a place to sleep." Ichigo scolded his sister with Isshin in the background with a face of horror on.

Karin turned her head to Toshiro and smirked. "Well I wouldn't say we do much sleeping-" she stopped in mid sentence when she remembered who she was talking to.

Everyone felt the silence before the storm and just sat there waiting to see what will happen next.

Rukia got a sick pleasure in seeing the expression on Ichigo's face. It turned from a scolding expression to one mixed with fear and anger.

Before Ichigo could say anything Isshin erupted in a furry of tears and screams. "KARIN! HOW COULD YOU HAVE PREMARRIDAL RELATIONS WITH A MAN! Don't worry! Daddy shall fight for your honor!"

Isshin readied himself in a fighting position facing the white haired man that continued to ignore him. Karin quickly gave her father an uppercut to the chin.

"Shut up!" she yelled with her face bright red.

"What!" Ichigo shouted as he and Toshiro eyed each other coldly both with ferocious scowls. Ichigo knew his sister could make her own choices but it was just too weird to think of his little sister and his friend doing... you know.

"Oh calm down carrot top. Karin is a grown woman." Rukia said with a big smirk on her face. She just has to join in on the fun and ruffle Ichigo up even more.

"This is non of your business!" he snapped back.

"I'm just trying to help cope." she said casually and then pointed to Isshin on the ground. "Your starting to sound like your father."

_'She did not just say that!'_

"Don't you compare me to that psycho! You don't know me so stay the hell out of my business and pay attention to your own! Maybe if you did that more often, pedestrians would be safe." the orange haired, auburn eyed man sneered accusingly.

Rukia's eye twitched. "Maybe if your hood wasn't up I would have seen that hideous orange hair of yours a mile away!" she countered. Both Ichigo and Rukia were standing up trying to downsize the other.

Rangiku and Momo quickly jumped up from their seats and grabbed Rukia by her arms, covered her mouth, and began to pull her away.

"Well I think we should be going now." Rangiku said trying to smile as they began to drag Rukia off.

"It was great seeing you all again." Momo called back and kept her hand on her friends mouth to keep her from spitting out another insult. They waved good bye as they shoved Rukia into the car and drove off.

Yuzu let out an exasperated sigh looking down. "That went well." she muttered disappointedly.

()()()

"Sounds like some picnic." Chad said to Ichigo as they sat in the new loft.

Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu were all sitting on a couch playing Chad's Playstation 3 that sat in his empty new home. The only thing that was moved in yet was the TV, the couch, and the game.

They were there to help Chad move in but were... side tracked.

"Yea." Ichigo groaned just thinking about it.

"Well its good that Momo is back. We haven't seen her in a long time." Uryu said, all of them tranced by the game.

"But her friend was the one that hit you." Chad added.

"Yup. I'm telling you I've never wanted to strangle a woman so badly. I swear she's the devil, or at least his wife."

Uryu and Chad let out a small chuckle at Ichigo's luck thus far.

"Speaking of wives... dammit!" Ichigo was just killed in the middle of his sentence and tossed the controller on the couch.

He walked to the kitchen where there was a 6-pack of beer on the counter. He grabbed a bottle and sat back on the couch watching his friends continue playing and then he spoke again.

"I can't believe you _finally_ asked Orihime to marry you, Uryu."

Uryu smirked still keeping his eyes on the game. "Jealous?"

Ichigo scoffed. "Of what?"

"Whens the last time you brought home a half decent girl?"

"Well thats a dumb question." Ichigo stated. "Never."

"What do you idiots think your doing?" they heard a voice from behind them but didn't bother to look or answer her.

Standing in the door holding a big books labeled 'books' was Ichigo's childhood friend, Tatsuki Arisawa.

Seeing as they were just ignoring her the black haired woman still holding the box walked in front of the TV blocking all three of the men's view. They were about to say something stupid until the saw the her narrowed eyes.

"Chad asked you guys to help him move in and you're _all_ playing video games." she talked to them as if they were small children.

"Your just mad cause we won't let you play anymore." Ichigo said still laying back against the couch.

"Only because I can kick your asses at every game." she teased. She unplugged the game with her foot since she her hands were full. The three sitting on the couch all groaned in protest.

"Look, Chad asked me to come to make sure you guys didn't get distracted so come on."

They stood up and Tatsuki shoved the box of books into Uryu's arms. Uryu practically fell back at how she pushed the heavy box into him. _'This is heavy! How did she make it look so light?'_

After a few minutes of carrying things into the loft Tatsuki just remembered something and turned to the men.

"Oh, this Friday we are throwing Momo a welcome back party so we can all catch up and meet her friends." the tomboy announced.

Ichigo growled at the thought of being in the same room as the she-devil.

"Where is it?"

"At Uryu's." said man gave her a look that said 'what you talkin bout?'.

"Oh I guess Orihime didn't tell you yet but the party is at your guys' place." and with that she and the others continued moving furniture into the home leaving the pale man with glasses standing in annoyance.

* * *

**Well there you are. I hope you liked it. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you had fun reading it! Again thank you to those who liked it and I hope I don't disappoint.**

**Important: Oh and before I forget. A friend at school asked me a question I didn't epxect lol. She asked was there going to be any lemons. I didn't even think about that and so I'm going to let you guys decide whether or not you want any lemons in this fic. Just let me know and I will go with the majority! X)**

**_Please review. I would love your advice and your opinions. Thanks!_**


	3. Girls Night Out

**The third chapter! I've been trying to update this up weekly so just count on every weekend. There were some questions if Tatsuki and Chad are together, but they are not. I prefer RenjiXTatsuki pairing myself *hint*. And as far as Lemons, everyone who voted said yes so there will be Lemons but that will be in later chapters. Thanks again for all your support and hope you like chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Rukia sat on her bed reading her book, yes _her _book. As in the latest book from Ichigo Kurosaki. As much as she hated the man she couldn't bring herself to not read it, she was only 50 pages away from finishing it. Just because she hated him doesn't mean she can't read his books, right? And she really wanted to see what happened next.

She laid relaxed in her bedroom decorated with a few Chappy The Bunny collectibles and accessories. The reading was to help her calm down a little. The young woman has been dreading later tonight since yesterday when one of Momo's friends wanted to throw her a welcome back party. Rukia was all for parties but she knew a certain tall, orange spiky haired, brown eyed, scowling jerk would be there as well.

Rangiku walked into Rukia's bedroom to find her reading the book of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Well for someone who claims to hate Ichigo, you sure are reading that book loyally." Rangiku stated from the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Shut up! The fact _he's_ an asshole doesn't change the fact that his books are good." the small woman retorted with her book still in hand.

"I don't see how you can read those." Rangiku walked over to Rukia's bed, she laid on her back ignoring that Rukia practically fell off the bed trying to avoid being squashed by her.

"Honestly Rukia, aren't those books about samurais and spirits and swords and monsters, you know, weird stuff like that?" she continued while using her hands for effect.

"Shinigami who have zanpakuto. They help souls and kill hollows!" Rukia corrected still reading her book.

Rangiku waved her hand dismissing the correction. "Yeah yeah, its still weird."

"You've never even read the book so you shouldn't criticize. And you read those cheesy romance novels so you really shouldn't talk." Rukia countered and Rangiku just shrugged.

"Maybe. But maybe you should read them sometime. Not to sound too blunt Rukia, but you defiantly need help in romance."

"What?!" Rukia shot up from her laying stance and gave Rangiku a heated glare. Both woman are torn away from glaring when they hear a third voice join in.

Momo was standing in the doorway now with her arms crossed over her cheat giving Rukia a knowing look as she spoke. "Don't act like you don't know what she's talking about."

She then strode her way to her over to the hang out and sat next to her friends on the bed.

"I don't. I have no problems with guys or romance." to that both Rangiku and Momo looked at each other before cracking up.

Rukia continued to sit there and pout at her friends insinuations. "Whats so funny?"

"Oh come off it Rukia!" Rangiku finally said in between laughs. When Rukia continued to look confused Rangiku got slightly annoyed by the petite woman playing clueless.

"Let us review all your boyfriends as of three years ago." Rangiku thought for a few minutes before speaking again. "I don't really remember there names but all together you've had _eleven_. Eleven Rukia! Thats a lot." the strawberry-blonde finished with hard eyes.

"Not to mention none of them lasted longer than a month." Momo piped up.

Rukia said nothing and just looked down at the pattern of her comforter. She began to think back at all of the _eleven_ men that Rukia had indeed been with in just three years. She thought back at how Momo was right that not one of them had lasted over a month. And whats worse is she was the one that ended it every single time.

They knew she actually really liked some of them. Thinking back there was nothing wrong with any of men. They were good guys with jobs and they cared about her. There was something wrong with _her. She_ was the one who couldn't care, no... wouldn't care.

"Rukia..." Momo mused while placing a hand one said friend's. "After... _him,_ you never let any guy get too close."

Rangiku added on. "You know he wouldn't want that." There was a long unconformable silence in the room for the next two minutes. Moving first Rukia set her book down and climbed off her bed before stopping.

She turned around to her friends and leaned against the wall next to the door. "So whens the party?" she asked surprisingly enthusiastic.

_'She's changing the subject.'_ both girls still sitting on the bed thought slightly amused by Rukia's attempt. They decided not to press the issue any further.

Momo glances at her cell phone. "About two hours from now."

"So you ready to see your sexy writer?" Rangiku teased jumping up from the bed and clapped her hands together.

Rukia groaned remembering that in fact the man she hated with a passion was going to be there.

"You know what, I think I'm not feeling to well. Maybe I shouldn't go" she said and turned around walking out of her room and down the steps to the living room.

Her roommates followed in suit before they both simultaneously yell at her. "What!?"

"What?" Rukia asked innocently.

"You have to come Rukia! I want you to meet my friends. Please." Momo pleaded.

The violet eyed woman put her thumb and index finger up to her chin thinking. "I don't know."

Rangiku and Momo looked at each other as they both sat down on the couch. Ice blue met grey and with that they both smiled and telepathically sent each other a message.

"You know, Rangiku and I found this club down town..." Momo trailed off to look at Rukia to make sure she was listening. And sure enough the mention of a club caught her attention. _'Gotcha.' _

"So I was thinking maybe tomorrow if we all went to the party we could have an old fashioned 'Girl's Night Out'. What do you say Ruk?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed and her face darkened. "Thats low." she stated in defeat and walked over sitting on the couch with the blonde and brunette.

Momo simply stuck her tongue out at her friend and turned on the TV. "So what do you say?"

She let out an irritated sigh and looked at Rangiku and Momo. "I guess I'll put up with the _strawberry_ for a 'Girl's Night Out'".

()()()

Ichigo was pacing back and forth, limp completely gone, mumbling to himself in front of his oldest friend, Tatsuki. She was laying on the couch reading a magazine that had martial artist on the cover.

Getting annoyed she finally called out to her friend. "Ichigo! Stop complaining, you're still going whether I have to drag you there myself so just deal."

"Why the hell should I go!" he yelled finally stopping is rant and looking at Tatsuki who gave him a pissed stare.

She threw the magazine down and stood up slightly. "What do you mean why should you go? Momo is your friend and its her welcome back party!"

"Yea, but thats heavily being outweighed with having to be in the same room as the homicidal imp!." the spiky haired woman was now standing with her hands on her hips giving Ichigo an intense look.

"Look." he continued. "I like Momo, but her friend is crazy."

"She can't be that bad if she's friends with Momo." the woman summarized.

Ichigo walked closer to Tatsuki to emphasize what he was saying. "I swear its like when you look her in the eye she'll rip out your heart any second." and with that he received a punch to the back of the head.

Nursing his bump he watched Tatsuki walk to the front door of his house. She opened it and then turned around to say her last thoughts before leaving.

"All I know is you're going tonight," she paused and hit her right fist into her other hand while giving Ichigo a sadistic smile. "Or I will personally make sure you wish that woman _did_ rip out your heart." her evil grin then turned to a smirk. "See you tonight!"

She then turned around and left Ichigo with an uneasy feeling. No matter how many times Ichigo has heard Tatsuki's threats, they never lose their vigor.

"Some friend..." Ichigo mumbled to himself.

Ichigo inwardly shuddered. _'Deal with Rukia or Tatsuki.'_ he thought to himself. He could always just stick around for a little while and as soon as Rukia showed up he could leave. Or just avoid her through the whole party, he doubted that she'd be looking for him. Tatsuki on the other hand would hunt him to the ends of the earth.

She always kept her promises. Once Tatsuki actually gave _him_ a black eye for standing some girl up on a date, and Tatsuki didn't even know the girl! That was her way of protecting females against assholes, which in that instant was Ichigo.

"Dammit." he cursed out loud. "Guess I'm going to the party."

()()()

When Rukia, Momo, and, Rangiku all arrived at the party, Karin and Toshiro along with a few other people were already at the house. The house was pretty big and well decorated, and was obviously the home of a young couple.

First off Rukia and Rangiku were introduced to a guy named Keigo Asano. Of course the conversation lacked a lot of actual content or eye contact. The man didn't take his eyes off of Rangiku's larger than average bust. Rangiku who was used to this from at least three different men a day simply left and headed for the drinks. They were also introduced to a man named Mizuiro Kojima was much more polite than Keigo.

The small woman almost fell over when she bumped into a tall, muscular, man that felt more like a wall. When Rukia looked up at him she was shocked to see he was taller than Ichigo. After apologizing he gave his name as Yasutora Sado. Looking at the man he looked to be of Mexican decent, though he didn't say it. Actually he didn't say anything after his name, instead he just walked away so Rukia decided to get a drink.

Rukia took a sip of her sake before making her way to the occupants of the house. Momo was currently talking to them when Rukia walked up to introduce herself to the man and woman.

The woman had long brown-orange hair and a bright perky look about her. She was very pretty with big doe eyes and her assets were almost as big as Rangiku's. She wore a big smile they made everything around her so much more inviting and joyful. The cheerful woman was taller than both Rukia and Momo but not to tall, a good height for her fiancé and her rosy complexion was a perfect contrast to the man's skin.

Standing next to the perky woman was a pale man of average wearing wire rimmed glasses. His short black hair made his skin have a slight glow to it. His blue eyes were more narrow and focused than most people's indicating he was a man of intellect and awareness. The way he stood showed his cool demeanor as well as his tight persona.

The woman introduced herself as Orihime Inoue and the man as Uryu Ishida. When Rukia gave them her name they both gave her a questionable studied look. After a few seconds of the awkward stare Rukia finally brought their attention by clearing her throat.

"Is there something wrong?" she demanded more than asked.

The couple both realizing how they were just looking at her quickly apologized.

"My apologizes Ms. Kuchiki" Uryu stated while pushing up his glasses with his index finger. "Its just that we didn't expect _you_ to be the one we've heard about."

Rukia looked at them oddly before voicing her thoughts. "Rukia is just fine. But what have you _heard_ about me exactly?" the question came out at an aggravated and dark, almost threating tone.

"Oh, nothing that is true. We can tell you are very a pleasant person from us just meeting you." Orihime quickly recovered raising her hands up not meaning to offend.

"Let me guess. Ichigo told you I was some kind of crazy woman on a killing spree, right?" the couple nodded their heads and Momo just giggled.

They all continued some small talk where Rukia told them about her photography career and she learned that Uryu was a big time lawyer and one of the best at his law firm. Orihime's job seemed to fit her perfectly as she was a elementary teacher. After talking to them for a while Rukia saw that they were a perfect couple, kind of like the one's you see on TV.

Rukia flashed Uryu and Orihime a smile before excusing herself to grab another drink. She knew if she was going to run into the pain in the ass she would need to be nice and toasty. Then again she knew they got off on the wrong foot and maybe it would be good to start over.

As if on cue Ichigo walks through the front door into the party with that infamous scowl plastered on his face.

"ICHIGOOO!" Keigo yelled out of no where as he tried to jump the scowling man who quickly delivered a swift kick to Keigo's face. Ichigo made sure to step on his fallen friend and headed straight for the sake.

It appeared he had the same idea in mind has Rukia. She smirked at his predictability and carefully weaved her way through people and furniture._ 'Guess I better talk to that sexy idiot now rather than lat-'_ Rukia stopped dead in her tracks with her eyes wide open like a deer in headlights. _'Whoa whoa wait! Did I just say _sexy_? I-I meant stupid, yea, I meant to say stupid idiot.'_ She thought trying to reassure herself.

Rukia knew what she meant. She had just had to much too drink was all, it was a simple slip of the tongue. Rukia glanced over to where Ichigo was talking to Sado. And even if she did think he was sexy, of course hell would freeze over before she'd ever admit that out loud, it means nothing. There were plenty of other guys that she thought were good looking and that didn't mean anything. But then why was she thinking about it so much?

Rukia's train of thought was broken when a woman in front of her grabbed her attention.

"Your one of Momo's friends right?" the black haired woman asked.

"Oh uh yes. Sorry, Rukia Kuchiki." she said politely holding out her hand. The woman had a strong grip when she shook it.

"Oh, so your Rukia?" The tall woman gave Rukia a big grin. "Nice to meet you! I'm Tatsuki Arisawa." Rukia remembered Momo mentioning her before and nodded to her greet.

Rukia recalled Momo saying that Tatsuki ran a karate dojo here in Karakura. She had said that Tatsuki taught her and Orihime some karate before she left to Osaka.

The woman looked behind her and saw Ichigo and Tatsuki beamed as she thought of a way to liven up the party a little.

"Lets go over and talk to Ichigo and Chad." Tatsuki encouraged Rukia.

"Chad?" Rukia thought his name was Yasutora.

The strong woman began to pull Rukia over to the two men. "Thats what we call the big guy." Tatsuki clarified.

Ichigo looked up to see his friend, no former friend, bring over the woman of his nightmares. Looking at Rukia he had to admit that she looked stunning with her hair down. The last time he saw it down he was too distracted to take the image in, but now...

"Hey there Ichigo!" Tatsuki said as though she were not planning on an all out war.

Ichigo just furrowed his eyebrows and gave her one of his deadliest glares yet. But he was snapped out of his attempt at death-by-looks-glare when Rukia began to say something.

"Hi... Ichigo. I know we kind of..." Rukia trailed off trying to find the right words to say. "I think we should try and forget about the whole 'me hitting you' incident."

Rukia almost jumped when she heard some muffled chuckling behind her. Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, Keigo, Mizuiro, Karin, and Rangiku had all eased into the conversation to see what would happen when Ichigo and Rukia were talking. She turned to the people to chase them off.

"Do you mind!" Rukia yelled causing them all to look away as though that changed the fact that they were still listening.

Rukia let out a sigh and continued. "How about we just start over and make friends?" she struggled out the last part but gave him a smile although she was sure it came out as a disturbed grimace.

Ichigo remained silent for a few seconds not taking his eyes off of Rukia. She felt some what embarrassed by the way he was looking at her. _'He could at least say something, instead of just staring at like a moron.'_ she thought to herself angrily.

"No." he finally spoke out although it was inaudible.

Rukia strained to hear but still didn't know what he said. "Huh?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, took a step back, and pointed his finger at her. "Theres no way in hell I'm going to trust or even make friends with you!" he yelled out.

This caught everyone at the party's attention. They all looked at Ichigo in confusion and amusement as he was beginning to make a fool of himself. Of course Rukia was the most caught off guard by both his behavior and outbursts.

Before Rukia could reply Ichigo continued. "I know what your up to and its not going work on me! Your trying to be nice to me so you can lurer me into a false sense of security and as soon as I let me guard down BAM!" he slapped his hands together on the last word. "I'm six feet under!"

That statement made everyone just look at the hysterical writer. Minutes went by and no one could say a single thing. Finally after his words sunk into everyone Rukia put an end to the quiet.

"Tell me Ichigo, whats it like living in a constant haze of STUPIDITY!" Rukia practically screamed out as she took a step closer to the said man. "I mean did you _actually_ just say that? Did those word _actually _come out your mouth? Are you _actually_ _serious_?"

Everyone still too dumbfounded to talk or comment just watched the spectacle before them.

"Of course I'm serious! Thats just something I would expect from a midget like you!"

"You paranoid idiot! Are high or something?!"

Ichigo placed his hand on top of Rukia's head slightly ruffing up her hair. "I don't want your venal friendship so why don't you just run along you little brat?" he sneered.

In response Rukia brought up her knee to Ichigo's groin. Ichigo slummed over in pain and all the guys winced at the ruthless attack against man. Rukia crossed her arms in satisfaction and looked down at the pained man with a wicked smirk on her face.

_'Are they serious?'_ was everyone else's thoughts about the scene in front of them.

Rukia began to yell at him about calling her a brat and Ichigo yelled back about her being abusive. Everyone at the party began to walk away and continue with their previous conversations ignoring the two _supposedly adults_ argue.

After a while their friends separated them from each other and kept them at different parts of the party. By the time the party was over everyone was able to keep Ichigo and Rukia from any further mishaps. But both of them left the party hating each other more than what they had that morning.

And everyone else left amused and fairly entertained by the night's events.

()()()

At the same time as the party was ending there was a meeting back in Osaka between two men.

One of the men was sitting comfortably in his chair behind his desk as the other one stood ready to take his boss's orders.

"Its good to see you. I'm glad you made it out ok." The man sitting stated with his fingers intertwined and his elbows on the arms of his chair.

The man standing bowed. "Yes sir. I am glad you took your to help me out of my... _situation_ so that I may be able to make up for my previous failure."

"Yes all in good time. And don't sound so shocked, you have helped me out a lot with my plans thus far and I won't hold a simple slip up against you." the man in the chair said as if he were talking about the weather.

"You're too kind." the man standing said with a smile.

"I presume your here because you know where they're hiding?"

"Yes, they are in Karakura as we speak. Would you like me to head down there now?"

The man sitting shook his head lightly. "No no, it would look pretty suspicious if they were found so quickly, don't you think? We'll give them some time to relax and once they let there guard down we'll pay our girls a little visit."

They both chuckled darkly "You're the boss." and with that he left the room leaving the man at his desk with his thoughts.

()()()

Rukia was in her room dressing for her 'Girls Night Out' with Rangiku and Momo. She really needed it after what happened at the party yesterday. Making peace with Ichigo had not gone according to plan at all. And whats worse is that ever since the party she hasn't been able to get that asshole out of her head.

But that doesn't matter now because she was going to do one of her favorite past times! She was going clubbing and nothing was going to spoil her time. Rukia looked in her mirror and took in what she was wearing.

She decided to settle for skinny jeans with heels and a small sleeveless turtleneck. Happy with her outfit Rukia left her room and walked downstairs.

"You guys ready?" she asked walking into the living room.

Both Momo and Rangiku were in the living room waiting for Rukia. When they noticed her Rangiku stood up and eyed Rukia then smiled.

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

Rangiku was the first one to the phone. Just a few seconds into the call her eyes widened the size of dinner plates. She dropped the phone to the floor and brought her hands up to the phone.

Rukia and Momo quickly ran up to Rangiku who looked like she was about to fall over any second.

"Rangiku what happened?! Whats wrong?" Rukia asked putting her hands on the woman's shoulders.

Rangiku turned to Rukia. "That was your brother's men, they said Gin got away!"

Both Rukia and Momo's faces turned ghostly pale. "What?" Momo asked in a weak voice.

"They don't know where he is."

Rukia felt the anger build in her stomach. This was suppose to be _their_ night. She'll be damned before its ruined by a little set back like not knowing where that snake Gin Ichimaru was!

Rukia took a step back and stood tall, looking at her friends panicked faces. "Listen! He doesn't know where we are and there is no way he can find out. Only my brother and a few select people know so we are save."

Looking at there unsure faces she continued. "This is our night and we are not going to worry about something as pointless as someone who is miles away and has no idea where we are!" her face softened. "Alright?"

Both woman feeling reassured smiled and nodded.

"Good. Now lets go." Rukia picked up her car keys. Momo walked over and took the keys from Rukia. She was about to say something but Rangiku butt in.

"Its not about your crazy driving. We are going to have some _fun_ so by the end of the night none of us will be able to drive home. We already called a cab."

They waited and the cab came in the next few minutes. When they got to the club the first thing they did was hit dance floor. The club was huge and there were plenty of people there. And just like every club there were different groups of people. The guys looking for one night stands, the slutty woman dancing on each other, the people trying to forget about there recent breakups, and the people at the bar drinking everything insight.

After a while the girls split on there own quest. Rukia found a spot at the bar. Rangiku was chugging down her shots while sitting at a table flirting with some guys. And Momo was dancing with a guy she met. They were all enjoying themselves.

Rukia was at the bar when a man sat next to her. He began to pay for her drinks and she didn't want to be rude and accepted. After about two hours she began to loose track of how many drinks she actually drank, seeing as the moment she was done with one cup the man automatically bought her another.

The man talked to Rukia for awhile and there was some one sided flirting on his part. Yes the man was hitting on Rukia but she really didn't care, its not like its never happened. He talked about how important he was but she just drank some of her Long Island and nodded.

Rukia looked at her friends who were preoccupied with their fun and she smiled. '_This what we really needed.'_

One of Rukia's favorite songs came on and she inwardly cheered. She got up from her seat not even bothering to say anything to the guy and walked back to the dance floor.

Dancing was one of her favorite parts of the club. She got on the floor and and began to dance with her song. After awhile a man started to dance with her. Rukia didn't mind and kept dancing even after he got closer to her. The alcohol was really getting to her though she had yet to notice.

By the time she did it was too late. She was already off the dance floor back by the bar and the man she was dancing with had his hands on her! Rukia was just standing there frozen, not moving and... _letting him touch her?_

Rukia finally snapped out of her daze and shook the guy off. He gave her a questioned look and attempted to grope her again.

"Go away!" she said trying her best not to slur while taking a step back. The man was still just standing there giving her the same look.

"I said get the fuck away from me!" she yelled. When he didn't move she started swinging at the guy. After he left she felt sick ran to the restrooms.

Rukia stumbled into the stall and threw up into the toilet. She had defiantly had too much to drink. She walked out the stall and went to the sink to wash her hands and mouth out. When she was done she looked at the mirror.

She told herself that she wasn't going to worry about anything tonight but it didn't work. At the moment she realized the guy was touching her everything was just thrown back in her face. Everything she was hoping to just forget for one night was just shoved down her throat in a matter of seconds.

_Fear, anger, pain, defeat_... and most of all _guilt_. She couldn't get away from any of it for just a few hours.

Rukia left the restroom and headed straight to her closest friend.

"Rangiku. I don't feel good, do you mind if we leave now?" said woman looked at her friend and jumped up from her flirting.

"Rukia? Yea lets just find Momo." Rangiku grabbed Rukia's wrist and dragged her through the people, pushing and shoving them out the way.

They finally found Momo and waited outside for the cab in silence. The ride home was very quiet as well and by the time they got home Rukia rushed directly to her room before either of her friends could ask what was wrong. They just decided to to save it for the next morning. Although they doubted she would ever tell them.

* * *

**So there you have it! This chapter my be a little confusuing but it be explained later. To be clear Rukia is upset but not just about Gin, there other things bugging her which you will see later. And don't worry, in the next chapter Ichigo and Rukia will get along better... at least a little.**


	4. Helping Out A Friend

**Okay. Fourth chapter up! Hope you like it and thanks for all your support so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Ichigo was sitting at home with his laptop out concentrated or at least trying to on his book. He didn't have much time to write his book so he started right away. Luckily he already knows what he wants to happen, its just everything in between he has to think out.

Typing at the laptop he squinted his eyes at the screen to read over the last few pages he wrote. He read the words yet they didn't process in his head. He was just too distracted to focus on his writing. Ichigo saved what he wrote to read it later and then closed his laptop.

He stood up scratching the back of his head while pacing in his living room.

What Ichigo disliked most about his problem was that he knew why he was distracted and that was none other than Rukia Kuchiki.

The man did have a conscience and right now it was making him feel like the biggest jerk in Karakura. The party was two days ago and what he said to Rukia was still bothering him. She was just trying to make friends and then he flips out and starts yelling at her.

She was trying to take the high road and put everything bad that happened between behind her. She was trying to be nice to him and what does he do? He yells at her about her 'venal friendship' and tells her to get lost. What was wrong with him?Ichigo could feel the guilt eating away at him which was a strange feeling for him. He has never felt this bad about saying something to someone he barely knew.

He stopped his pacing and flopped down on his couch with the palms of his hand on his eyelids in an attempt to think things through. Ichigo let out a frustrated groan after coming to a conclusion. There was no way he could finish or even start writing his book again without focusing which at this point was impossible. He decided that he will take a break from writing for a few days in hopes things will get better. It wasn't a good plan but a plan none the less. If that didn't work there was something he knew he had to do which hurt his pride to even think about.

()()()

The morning was somewhat awkward for Rukia, Momo, and Rangiku. At first no one wanted to bring up last night so they all just kept quite through breakfast. Now it was little after noon and things were still dreadfully quiet.

Momo was still pretty reluctant to ask Rukia what happened last night in fear she might get mad or something. Rangiku one the other hand was not having this and decided to take charge of the situation by asking Rukia directly.

Rukia was sitting on the couch with her legs curled up while reading her book. She actually hadn't noticed the silence or the fact that it was bothering both her roommates. Rangiku was now standing in front of Rukia with her hands on her hips giving Rukia and pointed look.

Rukia set her book down and looked back to Rangiku confusedly. "What?"

Rangiku let out a sigh then spoke. "Rukia, what happened last night. You were fine and then you come up to us saying you wanted to go home. Thats not like you."

Rukia smiled at her friend's statement. It always made her feel a little better to know that her friends actually cared about her.

"I'm sorry I made you guys leave." she responded which gave Rangiku and Momo a confused look now. "I drank too much and thew up in the bathroom so I wasn't feeling too good."

Both friends seemed to be relived that she was alright and that it was just that she had a little too much to drink.

"Well thats good. We were worried something might have happened." Momo said with a small smile.

Rukia nodded her head and continued with her book. There was no way she would tell them that the reason she wanted to leave was because she was having a mini breakdown or that it was triggered by Gin getting away from her brother's surveillance. For a while now Rukia felt like things were going so fast, if she tried to just stop everything would just fall on her. Everything just built up around and they only needed one little spark to to come crashing down. That spark was Gin Ichimaru.

But she knew she had to be strong for herself and her friends. She was going to _not_ worry about what could happen or what might happen in the future. As long as she lives in the present, thats all she'll think about and she'd be fine. Rukia was torn from her thoughts when she heard Rangiku say she was leaving.

"Where you going?" Rukia asked noticing Rangiku in her small top and short skirt.

Rangiku gave them smile. "I got a date with Keigo."

Both Momo and Rukia practically jumped out there seats when they heard that. "What?!"

"Why are you going with that pervert?" exclaimed the short photographer.

"Well I thought I'd give the guy a chance." and with that she left. Both her friends just shook there heads.

Momo jumped up remembering something and quickly got dressed. Upon returning she turned to Rukia.

"I'm sorry Rukia. I forgot to tell you I was going to Orihime's to play cards with her and Tatsuki. Did you want to come?"

"No thanks." Rukia said with a smile. To be honest her hangover hadn't completely gone yet and she had no intention of going anywhere. "I think I'll just stay here and learn to cook. I'll cook dinner tonight."

Momo inwardly shuttered. She was not looking forward to eating Rukia's food. Momo would rather eat Orihime's bizarre cooking. At least hers was edible. Orihime just made weird and unappetizing dishes. But Rukia, eating anything she made was just like eating soot.

"Well... the fire extinguisher is under the counter." she said beginning to walk away trying to avoid Rukia's angry glare. "Have fun!" and Momo was out the door.

Rukia let out a sigh and looked at the kitchen. "I'm a good cook. I'll show them."

()()()

Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Toshiro, Mizuiro, and Jinta were all on the basketball court at the gym. Every Sunday they would all play basketball, kind of as a way to hang out. Today Keigo wasn't there for whatever reason.

Though no one would think any of them were the basketball type they were pretty good at it. Of course because they have played every Saturday for a few years now. The only reason they chose basketball to start with was because none of them knew how to plat at first.

Ichigo and Toshiro were really good at soccer. Jinta was good at baseball. And Chad used to play football. So basketball was one of the only sports they could play where none of them had any experience in.

While they were taking a break from there game they sat on the bleachers talking about whatever.

Ichigo looked at the time then turned to his friends. "Do you guys know where Keigo is?"

()()()

Rangiku was sitting at small table drinking her iced coffee. Sitting across from her was Keigo whose eyes haven't left a certain area since they got there. Rangiku was ignoring him and just thinking about what a waste of time this date was. Keigo was practically drooling and Rangiku was tired of just sitting there when she could be doing other things.

"So Rangiku, my goddess, would you like to go back to my apartment with me?" Keigo asked with a big dumb grin on his face.

She narrowed her eyes at him then spoke. "Are you insinuating that I have sex on the first date?"

Keigo seemed to have missed the dangerous tone of her voice because he continued quite eagerly. "Only if its me I'm sure!"

With said Rangiku stood up in front of the pervert. She gave him a good punch in the face and left still drinking her iced coffee, leaving Keigo on the ground. _'Some date. This is the last time I give an idiot like him a chance.'_ Rangiku thought heading home.

()()()

Momo sat at Orihime's table at her house. Tatsuki was there also and they were playing their third game of rummy. Momo was glad to be able to sit and talk with her old friends since it was kind of hard to do at the party trying to keep Ichigo and Rukia separate.

Tatsuki spoke as she drew a card. "So is there a reason you came back and ended up bringing your friends with you?"

"Oh, well... we just wanted a break so I suggested we come here and they were all for it!" Momo responded nervously.

The short haired woman looked at her Momo suspiciously but didn't say anything else. Orihime placed down three kings and looked at Tatsuki with the same expression on her face.

"So Orihime, I still can't believe your getting married! And to Uryu, I'm so happy for you." Momo said ecstatically, trying to take the conversation away from why they moved here.

Orihime beamed. "I know its great!"

Momo took a card from the deck and looked over to Tatsuki. "What about you Tatsuki? Got any boyfriends your hiding from us?" the brunette teased.

Tatsuki looked down and shook her head. "I wish. Everything goes so well until they find out I'm a black belt or teach karate." she pouted and placed down a joker with two nine cards. "Guys are such babies when it comes to a girl being able to kick their ass."

Orihime and Momo both know thats been a problem for Tatsuki even since high school.

"Those guys are just intimidated by you, thats all." reasoned Orihime.

"Thats the problem."

"Well," mused Momo with a smile. "That just means you're not finding the right guys."

They all laughed and then they turned to Momo. "What about you?"

"No one right now. To be honest I'm trying to help Rukia in that subject." confessed the petite woman. Her friends gave her a confused look. Rukia seemed like she would have _no_ problems with men.

Momo picked up on what they were thinking and continued. "Shes just a little cautious about getting close, kind of like a commitment issue."

Orihime laughed. "Oh we know _all_ about that! Ichigo is the same way." and they all giggled until it came to a stop when they looked at each other.

It was as though the same idea struck all of them and one by one they let a smirk grace their faces. Some may say what they were thinking was prying into their friend's personal lives, but it wasn't. To them anyway. It was to help out two good friends. Their thoughts transferred back and forth almost telepathically as the plan was hatched.

"What do you guys say we help them out a little?" said Momo smugly.

"I can tell Karin and Yuzu and let the guys know about this. They'd be more than happy to help." Tatsuki stated.

"Yea, I'll tell Rangiku too. Rukia and Ichigo couldn't ask for better friends." said Momo placing down her three cards and winning the game. Her friends nodded in agreement.

The three woman went back to their scores for the game and Momo had won all three games.

"Wow Momo. Thats the third game you've won. Not to mention each time you did, you won with setting down three sixes." said Orihime warily.

"Yeah. Each time you won the game you won with 666." Tatsuki looked at Momo then and grinned. "The omen is bad..." she mocked in a fake scary voice and they all laughed.

"Guess I'll have to be careful from now on." Momo finished sarcastically.

()()()

Ichigo and the others looked up when they saw Keigo walking into the gym sporting a black eye. Just one look at him and they all knew he was harassing women.

"What did you do this time?" ask Mizuiro with a disapproving look.

Keigo let out a long sigh. "I was out with Momo's friend. She actually punched me."

"No surprise there, though I am a little shocked any woman would go-" Toshiro was cut off.

"Wait. You went out with Rukia?" Ichigo hissed.

Everyone looked at Ichigo, shock written on their faces. _'Is he... _jealous_?'_ was everyone's thought. Ichigo himself stopped and thought that. What was he thinking? Jealous? Over Rukia? That couldn't be it. He hated her!

So then why did it irk him to think she went out with Keigo? And what made him it think was Rukia? Could have been Rangiku. Why did Rukia come to his mind first?

"Um... no. I was with Rangiku..." Keigo said slightly worried by his friends strange behavior. "Are you... ok?"

Ichigo looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah I'm fine. Keigo you go in for me."

The orange haired man walked up to the bleachers and laid back. This whole Rukia thing has been so frustrating. Ichigo couldn't write or even play half decent today because of him thinking about Rukia. Why was it bothering him so much? He can't seem to focus on anything today or since the party even.

Ichigo laid out on his back on top of the bench looking at the ceiling. The short woman wasn't even around and she still found a way to make things difficult for him. It pained him to say it but he knew he had to do this if he wanted to get started with his book. Ichigo would have to straighten things out with Rukia. It wouldn't hurt anything, except his pride. But he didn't have to like her or anything. Just make things so they don't have to hate each other. After he settles things its not like they have to talk to each other afterwards.

Now the only thing is when and where? There is no way Ichigo would _ever_ apologize to her in front of his friends. They would make a big deal about it and his ego would be too damaged to handle that. Ichigo knew this has to be down so the next time he sees Rukia, no matter what, he has to talk to her and make peace.

Ichigo looked up to see his friends had finished there game and are now walking over to him.

"You guys done?" Ichigo asked standing up.

They nodded in response and then Uryu took lead with what was on his mind as the others began to talk amongst themselves. "So what was that back there?"

"What was what?" he responded dumbly knowing very well what the pale man meant.

The lawyer gave an annoyed look to his friend and then decided to have some fun. "You know, if you weren't such an ass all the time she would like you."

"What?! What makes you think I care if she likes me?" he practically yelled and caused his friends to tune into the conversation.

"She's not that bad. In fact, shes a lot like you." Uryu continued his tease trying not to laugh at Ichigo's reactions.

"Shut the hell up! We're nothing alike! If you think me and that midget are alike then you have some serious problems Ishida!" Ichigo surprisingly started to sweat.

"Come now Kurosaki. Then why do you think you were upset when you thought Keigo went out with Rukia? Were you jealous because it was Keigo instead of you?" the man asked pushing up his glasses with his finger, just waiting for a hilarious scene from the short tempered man.

"Thats not why I was jealous!" Ichigo yelled taking one step forward. All his friends froze when they heard those words leave his mouth. They just stood there looking at him all thinking the same thing. _'Did he just _admit_ he was jealous?' _

Ichigo's face paled when he realize what he just said. He just yelled that he was jealous! What the hell was wrong with him? He quickly tried to fix his 'slip of the tongue' but to no avail.

"Wait! Thats not what I meant! I-I meant to... I didn't mean it like..." Ichigo helplessly stuttered and stumbled on his words. "Don't give those looks! I just... Dammit!" and he grabbed his things and stormed out the gym without another word.

The moment he left the remaining men broke in laughter. "Too easy." Toshiro said looking to Uryu who nodded in agreement.

Just then Uryu's cellphone went off. He looked at the number and answered to his soon to be wife.

"Hey... Yeah I'm still at the gym... No, he just left... What?... You sure about this?... I see, ok I'll let them know... bye." after hanging up and putting the phone back in his pocket he turned to his friends and gave them almost an... evil smirk.

"What do you guys say we help Kurosaki out?"

()()()

Momo jumped out of the red Malibu since Rangiku took the Jetta for her date. Walking to the house both cars were in the drive ways which meant Rangiku was back already. A sense of fear washed through Momo when she stood right in front of the door. Something was telling her not to open the door, not to go into the house. But what was it? Why?

She ignored the feeling and unlocked the door. The moment she did she knew exactly why she had that feeling. Momo was frozen at the door looking straight ahead with fear written on her face. A chill ran up her spine. She looked around to see she hadn't been noticed. Maybe she could just leave...

"Momo!" yelled an angry voice as they walked up to her.

"Hey Rukia, Rangiku, whats up?" she asked nervously.

"Look over there." Rangiku said pointing to the kitchen. Momo didn't need to look, she knew that in that kitchen was the toxic dinner Rukia made.

When Momo looked at the kitchen she was shocked. Instead of charcoaled food, she saw a charcoaled stove, counter, and... sink? _'How the hell do you burn the sink?'_ Momo thought to herself. She then turned to see Rukia with her hand wrapped in bandages. But before she could say anything Rangiku delivered a swift punch to the top of Momo's head.

"OW! What was that for?!" Momo yelled rubbing her head and pouting at the blonde.

"For letting her cook!" she said pointing to Rukia who was also nursing her head.

"What happened? I told you where the fire extinguisher was!" she said to the horrible cook.

"Well I panicked! I forgot where you said it was and then trying to put it out I burnt my hand a little." Rukia said obviously embarrassed.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. But it doesn't look like we'll be cooking for awhile." she said sheepishly.

"Doesn't matter." Rangiku clipped. "You are never cooking again, _ever. _Now someone order take out. We'll go and get another stove and whatever else Monday." she said exhausted.

Rukia called out and the woman all sat together watching TV. They talked about what ever came to mind. Rangiku told them about yet another date where the guy was just an waste of time. It happened a lot really. Some guy was mesmerized by her looks and would be like flies on shit. And of course hardly any of them were worth her time. The last guy she was in a real relationship was about a month ago.

The last guy was Rangiku's ex-husband. Technically they are still married but under the circumstances its very understandable. After all he is 'missing' which is hard to get everything set up to divorce. Unfortunately she'll have to wait until they are back in Osaka which also means when things are safe for them.

About half an hour later the doorbell rang. Momo grabbed the money and walked to the door.

She opened the door to see a young man holding the bag with their orders. Scanning him he had black hair that stopped just under his jawline. He was kind of small for a guy and he looked very timid. He had somewhat droopy eyes but in a cute puppy dog way. Momo gave the young man a smile and he seemed to relax a little.

"Um, here you go ma'am. That will be $20.25," he said giving her nervous smile. She took the meals and handed him the money which he politely said his thanks.

"Thanks and have a nice..." she took a moment to read his name tag. "Shin."

"Oh my name isn't Shin, its Hanataro. I'm just borrowing the uniform but thank you." and then he quickly left getting into his delivery car.

Momo couldn't help but giggle at the young man. He acted like a scared teenager but it was kind of cute. She walked back into the house with the food throwing it to her friends as they grabbed there meals.

()()()

It was Tuesday and Ichigo still couldn't concentrate on his writing. He was at his old home helping his dad fix a hole in the wall (wonder how that happened). Karin was also there to help though she was just eating an apple watching them. She found the bickering between them pretty funny as they only made the hole worse. Yuzu was in the kitchen making some snacks for them.

When they all took a break Yuzu thought she should start cleaning the kitchen. Karin started to do some homework she brought along. Looking at his sisters he sees whats changed and whats stayed the same. They look different but are still pretty much the same as when they were kids.

Ichigo realized how much he missed just being with his family. Even though his mother wasn't alive for most of the time they were together, it was still like she was there with the family. Ichigo wouldn't say it out loud but it was nice being at the house with his eccentric father Isshin, cynical sister Karin, and empathetic sister Yuzu.

Ichigo's cell went off and he answered it. It was Chad. Apparently he, Uryu, Orihime, and Tatsuki were going to the movies then grab a bite to eat afterwards and wanted him to come along. Ichigo turned to the hole in the wall which for some reason looked bigger than what it did when he got there. He was about to decline when his sisters interrupted.

"Go ahead. We can fix it unlike Beardo over here." she said pointing her thumb behind her at Isshin.

"Ichigo you've been stressed lately so we can handle this. Its not like this the first time its happened." Yuzu said smiling sweetly at her brother.

Ichigo was a little relieved. As much as he liked being with his family, trying to fix a hole in the wall was not fun or relaxing. "Thanks. I owe you two." he turned back to the phone and confirmed he was going.

"Yes you do." Karin said as she pushed Isshin out the way so she and Yuzu could get started on the hole.

Ichigo nodded and left to meet his friends at the theatre. Karin and Yuzu looked at each other and smiled. The plan was going smoothly so far.

()()()

Rukia was sitting on the living room couch with her feet on the coffee table. She was quite comfortable watching and laughing at a reality show where some girls were acting like sluts at a club and got into a fight. She was being lazy eating her snack and watching TV while Rangiku and Momo were cleaning off the new stove, counter, and sink they got yesterday. Momo had a thing about cleaning newly bought items to be on the safe side.

Rangiku and Momo walked from the kitchen and took one look at Rukia and doubled over laughing. Rangiku's ice blue eyes were filling up with tears from laughter while holding her sides. Momo was practically rolling on the floor.

Rukia looked at them clueless with her food still in her hands. Rukia waited for the laughter to stop so she could ask what was so funny but it didn't. Finally she yelled to her friends.

"What!" the black haired woman asked irritably.

"Do you... do you know what... your eating!" Momo's question was chopped up by her laughing.

Rukia looked down at her food. It was a certain fruit with whip cream on it. She looked back at her friends with confusion across her face. "Strawberries and cream?" Rukia said unsure of what was funny about it.

After a few seconds her brain clicked. Rukia's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She spit out the strawberries and stood up so fast the the bowl fell to the floor spilling out the food. Her face was bright red though she looked sick.

"OH MY GOD!" Rukia cried out holding her hands to her hair and then ran away from the the fruit like it was acid.

Both Rangiku and Momo were now on the floor laughing so hard the could no longer breathe. Rukia was standing on the other side of the couch from her friends yelling she was never going to eat strawberries again.

After about 5 minutes of freaking out Rukia finally calmed down. Her roommates also had regain their composure. They soon told Rukia about just the three of them going to the movies and she was all for it. They left to the movies after the short woman made her friends swear never to tell anyone what just happened.

Rangiku was driving (Rukia isn't allowed to drive yet) the three of them over to the theatre when Momo got a call. It was Orihime and Uryu, they were asking about what movie were they going to see.

"Rukia, what do you want to see?" Momo said turning to Rukia who was stuck in the back.

"How about that new romance?" she suggested.

Orihime was on the phone turned away so Ichigo couldn't see. Uryu turned to Ichigo. They were already at the theatre looking over what they want to see. "Ichigo. Romance movie?"

Ichigo showed distaste. "Hell no."

Momo turned back to Rukia trying to come up with an excuse not to see it. "Its sold out."

"How about that action movie with the ninjas." Ichigo suggested.

"The action movie?" Momo asked hopelessly to Rukia.

"The one with the ninjas? I don't think so." Rukia snipped.

Uryu sighed. _'Why do they have to be so difficult?'_ he complained to himself as he tried to thing up an excuse to give to Ichigo. "Orihime is scared of ninjas."

Ichigo scoffed. Chad spoke up at this point. "How about the scary movie with the killing electronic devices?"

Ichigo nodded. Orihime turned back to her phone. "Scary movie?" she asked praying Rukia would agree.

After Momo suggested scary movie and Rukia agreed. Orihime told Momo where they were going to be sitting. Ichigo's group bought the tickets and sat down in the center of the row, all lined up. From left to right facing the screen sat Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and Ichigo. There were only three seats open to his right. He hated getting stuck next to obnoxious people at the movies. He just hoped if he scowled hard enough no one would sit next to him.

Momo, Rangiku, and Rukia walked into the dark theatre. The trailers for the new movies were just coming on as Momo lead them to where Orihime said they would be sitting. Walking up to the row Rukia looked up and saw spiky orange and locked eyes with his. Violet-blue met auburn.

"You."

* * *

**Okay please don't kill me! I know I said they were going to meet up again in this chapter but writing it out I just thought it would be better for the next chapter, so I kind of left you with a little cliff hanger. Sorry! ****Lmao, I _had_ to put that joke in there! Me and my friend were eating strawberries and whipcream and then Bleach came on and well, you know what I thought next.**

**For those of you who didn't get the strawberries and cream joke, Ichigo's name means 'He Who Protects' but also 'Strawberry' so I'll let you piece it together from there.**

**Thanks for reading and tell me what you think of the plot and where things are going so far. The way this fic turns out depends on you so please review!**

* * *


	5. Its Hot In Here

**Okay so here is the 5th Chapter. Once again I am terribly sorry that Ichigo and Rukia didn't get to meet up in the last chapter but here they are. I just noticed there is a lot less dialogue in this one than my usual but its just a lot of unsaid feelings I guess. Anywayz thanks for all your support and reviews, because without you guys I would just be sitting at home watching Lion King over and over while eating rice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Both Ichigo's and Rukia's were locked onto each others. The lights in the theatre were off but they could see each other perfectly. The light from the screen danced on Rukia's glossy midnight strands of hair that fell down to her shoulders before curling outwards. The lighting made her milky white skin simply glow. Her eyes looked to be violet pools just swirling in the reflecting light. Ichigo was caught in her gaze. Even her casual wear looked some how elegant on her. But he shouldn't be looking at her like this.

He actually didn't know what to say other than blame himself for not seeing this coming. It was something he should have expected from his friends. He was still staring at her though as if his eyes couldn't get enough. Finally he broke eye contact and put his face in one of his hands. He had just remembered what he said he was going to do the next time he saw Rukia.

Their friends were all silent as they watched the stare down. No one knew who would say what first but they knew whatever was to come, it would be entertaining.

Rukia was snapped back to the present when Ichigo tore his eyes away. _'What was that?' _she thought to herself. One minute she was infuriated to see that their friends had set them up and then an unfamiliar feeling flooded through her body. It sent chills running through her at how hard Ichigo was just staring at her, but why?

The silence was interrupted by a pathetic attempt to make this whole meeting seem like an accident. "Oh look! What do you know! Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryu, Chad, and Ichigo are all here to see the same movie as us!" Rangiku chuckled.

"Yes, what a coincidence!" Orihime replied just as giddily.

Ichigo scoffed, Rukia glared, and all the others where trying not to laugh. Rukia was about to turn to another row when she saw that every single seat in the theatre was occupied except for the three seats next to the bright orange haired demon. Before she saw what happened Momo and Rangiku were seating in the two end seats leaving only the one right next to Ichigo. If looks could kill both her friends would be having their funerals right about now from the hate that just radiated out of Rukia.

When Ichigo saw what the two girls just did he wanted to cry. Why was God set on making his life miserable by sending the midget offspring of Satan everywhere he looked. All he could do was run his hand down his face in a desperate attempt to rub the anger out of his pores.

Rukia put her hands on her hips and shifted her wait to one foot giving her stance more attitude. "One of you move. I'm not sitting next to _him_."

"Sorry Ruk, but you now what a baby at scary movies. I need to be on the end for a quick exit if I get too scared." said Momo who was smiling sheepishly.

"And I need the chair with the left cup holder!" Rangiku chirped. They were all delighted with the way things were turning out. Ichigo didn't even bother asking to switch places with one of his so-called friends. He already knew what they were planning. Well, kind of. It was hard to tell but all he knew was that they wanted him and Rukia meeting for whatever reason.

Ichigo figured it was what he said with his friends a couple days ago. Of course what he said had been bothering him the moment those words flew out his mouth. But he wasn't really jealous. That was his conclusion. He fumbled on his words, though he will admit something didn't sit well with him at the thought of Rukia and Keigo, but it certainly wasn't jealousy. Ichigo simply told himself he was just unsettled about the thought of making peace with her that made him uncomfortable about bringing her up at that moment.

Rukia, defeated, took her spot next to the sexy writer. Yes. She has come in terms with herself that Ichigo Kurosaki _is_indeed sexy, even though he is a complete asshole. She sat in her seat childishly leaning as far away from him as possible with Ichigo mirroring her actions.

The movie soon started and right off the bat there was blood and killing. It was way more gory than any of them first suspected. The first victim was a blonde woman who was attacked by her cell phone. It was comical to think about but disturbing to watch. The girls were watching the film cautiously as the guys tried there best to look unfazed by the graphic slaughter of humans by there own electronics. This was simply a movie of complete irony.

Half way through the movie Tatsuki was was bitting her nails wide eyed at the screen. Orihime was hiding her face in Uryu's shoulder as he looked at the movie stunned, as an x-ray machine kept taking pictures of a man until he died from the radiation. Chad looked a little pale as though he were about to throw up from the horrific amounts of blood. Momo was covering her eyes with her hands as Rangiku covered her ears from the loud bang she that was sure to come. Rukia was watching wide eyed in horror at the violence that was displayed on the wide screen that was just mocking them with its closeness (Thats right, they're in the front row!). Ichigo cringed as he watched a teenager being killed by his laptop. _'Oh yeah. This will help me start writing sooner.'_ he thought bitterly as he questioned whether he wanted to risk using his laptop again.

Ichigo was snapped out of his thoughts in one big jerk. He looked down to his left to see Rukia clinging onto his arm. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk as she jumped at the loud scream from the speakers they where right next to. Ichigo found this very scary. Not the movie but how comfortable he felt with Rukia draped on his arm for protection, even though he was pretty sure she wasn't quite aware of what she was doing. Rukia's grip doubled and she let out a small squeak when she saw the vacuum cleaner getting ready to attack a baby that was playing with its toys on the floor.

At the last second a man rescues the baby and everyone in the theatre momentarily calmed down. Rukia let out a sigh of relief when she realized she was holding onto something. Something that was hard with muscle. Something that was warm and comforting. Something that had the most intoxicating spicy but sweet smell. Something... something that was looking back at her with a raised eyebrow. Something like that arrogant bastard Ichigo Kurosaki who was now giving her the most cocky smirk she had ever seen!

Rukia quickly let go of him and crossed her arms over her chest. _'What the hell did I just do?'_she inwardly panicked. It was bad enough that she felt so relaxed holding him but now she was starting to miss the warmth he provided just by being that close. It was driving Rukia crazy. _He_ was driving her crazy. And worst of all she was blushing! She could feel the heat creeping up to her cheeks to give her that crimson glow that made her feel like she was still in high school on her first date. And she dare not look him in the eyes or even turn her face to him so he may get a look at her face that she just knew resembled a tomato. _'Thank God its __dark in here.'_

When the movie was over everyone left the dark room looking paler than when they entered. Rukia was still not making eye contact with Ichigo and he actually didn't mind too much. It was going to be hard to talk to her and he was concentrating on what to say since he didn't think he would see her today.

"Hey," Tatsuki called Rukia, Momo, and Rangiku's attention as they walked out to the lobby of the building. "You guys want to come with us to get a bite to eat?"

Everyone stopped to look at her. No on could believe she still wanted to eat after watching that movie. But they nodded none the less and everyone began to make their way to out the building and to their cars.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's arm and looked to his friends. "Can you guys wait sec? Me and Rukia need to talk." they all cracked a grin but he ignored it and began walking her away from their view.

Rukia struggled under his grip and finally pulled her arm away. "What are you doing? What do you wa-"

"I'm sorry." he interrupted looking away from her with his signature scowl. She rose an eyebrow, puzzled at what he was talking about.

Seeing the look she was giving him he clarified. "About me yelling at you at the party." and she nodded knowing what he meant now. "You were just trying to make friends and I snapped at you unnecessarily and that was stupid. I would appreciate it if we could start over like you said." he tried not to grimace at how he sounded. It was slightly disturbing.

She looked at him warily. It didn't seem very Ichigo-like but then again, shes only known him about 2 weeks. He began talking again when he saw the doubt in her eyes.

"And we don't have to be friends or even talk to each other if you don't want. Just so we're cool." he stated smoothly.

Rukia was taken back by this. She had no idea Ichigo _would_ or even _could_be this mature about the situation. Looking into his chocolaty eyes she could tell it was hard for him to sound as sincere as he did and she figured she could give the guy some slack. This new change in Ichigo's attitude at the moment interested Rukia more than anything, almost giving her the urge to see what other surprises he had. But she quickly kicked that idea out the none existent window in her head.

She looked back up to him face to face... well, kind of. There height difference was hard to ignore as her nose barely reached his collar bone. She gave him an almost mocking smile. "Thank you Ichigo." she said so sweetly he could feel his teeth rot.

"I think we should put an end to the hating each other for no reason." she continued sounding more like herself.

Ichigo frowned. "It wasn't exactly for no reason."

"I'm just saying you didn't have to be so mad about it. You were able to walk away with the little dignity you had left." she said nonchalantly as if she only stepped on his toe.

He gritted his teeth. _'Why is she so stubborn?' _It was so aggravating he just wanted to yell at the top of his lungs. But he didn't. He stayed calm because if he did anything to upset her, he knew he would regret it later. It was obviously some crazy voodoo curse thing she put on him because even now he didn't know why she had effected him so much.

Rukia saw he wasn't going to reply and inwardly cheered 'victory' in her head. They began to walk back to where there friends were waiting for them. Suddenly Rukia remembered she left her purse in the empty movie room.

"Wait!" she stopped abruptly causing Ichigo to bump into her.

"What is it?"

"I left my purse in the theatre." she said walking to the doors to the room. "Help me find it."

Ichigo sighed and followed her into the room to look for her stupid purse.

()()()

Uryu looked at his watch impatiently. What was taking them so long? Everyone passed glances as if to see if anyone else knew what they could be talking about. No one knew. They all stood there awkwardly as people gave them strange looks from just standing there and not even talking. Everyone flinched when they heard a scream and saw people running from where the theaters were located.

They all looked dumbfounded as people pushed them out their way to get out the theatre as fast they could. Someone even knocked Tatsuki to the ground trying to run away. As Orihime helped her up they all realized why everyone was running.

Fire.

People were screaming it as they ran past. You could see it very clearly too, but what was most nerve racking was that it was where Ichigo and Rukia had went. Uryu saw Chad getting ready to make his way over there to help his friends until the fire tore across the carpeted floor completely blocking off the lobby and theatres.

"Should we try to go and help?" Orihime asked.

Rangiku shook her head. "No. There was an exit back there so they should be fine. We just need to wait outside for them." her friends nodded in agreement and they made there way out the entrance.

()()()

"Come on Rukia." Ichigo said lazily sitting in one of the seats watching her crawl on the dirty floor for her purse. "Someone probably snatched it already. You're holding everyone up, we'll be lucky if they didn't leave us here." he mumbled.

"Well maybe if you got off your lazy ass and helped me."

Ichigo let out a groan as he stood up and walked over to Rukia with his hands in his pockets. He must have floated because Rukia didn't even hear him walk up behind her. "What was in your purse?"

She racked her head to think of what she had. "Uh... some makeup and about $100. Why-HEY!"

Ichigo grabbed Rukia and began to pull her towards the door leading out to the lobby. Rukia tried to pull back but it was no use. "I'll get you a new one but I'm not wasting anymore time around here."

"But that was my favorite pur-" Rukia stopped when Ichigo opened the door.

They both stood there shocked at what they were seeing. Their mouths ajar and eyes glued to the horrific scene before them. People were running everywhere screaming as smoke consumed the building. It was on fire. Ichigo's grip on Rukia tightened as he told her to stick close. They walked out into the building confusedly, the smoke made it impossible to see where they were going or where the exit was. People pushed and pulled trying to get out of what looked like hell itself. Flames engulfed the walls as the suffocating smoke worked its way into peoples' lungs.

Rukia squinted her eyes and clung tight to Ichigo who was currently leading them to find a way out. She could only follow his movements as she couldn't barely see him right in front of her from all the thick smoke. She covered her mouth and tried to keep from breathing in too much. Ichigo was also protecting himself by putting his arm to his mouth and nose. They found a door where people were pouring out of the building and they assumed it was the exit. Ichigo was trying to lead Rukia to the door as more and more people crowded the area. Suddenly she lost her grip on Ichigo and was immediately pushed away losing sight of him completely from all the people.

()()()

Momo, Rangiku, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chad all looked at the inflamed establishment before them. They were getting more worried by the second as they have yet to see either of their friends.

"I can't take this. We can't just stand here!" pleaded Orihime on the verge of tears.

Uryu held her steady and looked at the fire wishing there was something they could do.

()()()

Rukia fought against the people shoving her aside as she tried to look for Ichigo. She thought it would be easy considering how tall he was and his bright orange hair. It wasn't. Rukia continued to push away the strangers that were crowding her. "Ichigo!" she yelled looking around. She didn't want to admit it but she needed his help. As much as she struggled she was far too small to help but be pushed further away from the exit by the desperate people who were making sure they made it out. Rukia looked behind her and to her dismay the flames were making their way closer to where the still large group of people were standing.

Ichigo looked for Rukia but didn't see her anywhere. It was hard to find her being she was so short a lot of people would block her from his view. To his right he could see the exit in his reach, just a few more steps and he was home free. Ichigo cursed to himself for letting Rukia slip away like that. Even if Ichigo didn't really like the woman there was no way he was going to let her get hurt when he could do something about it. There was no way he was going to leave a 'friend'. Ichigo man couldn't explain it but he just had this feeling telling him he didn't want to lose Rukia.

He could tell the smoke was starting to get to him but he kept moving threw the frantic people looking for a certain raven haired woman. Suddenly he heard his name. It sounded like it came from the very back of the crowd as it died down from coughs. Ichigo quickly tore his way to find who he only hoped was the petite photographer.

Rukia was feeling dizzy as she wondered how she ended up on her back on the floor. She blinked a couple times and then sat up slightly recalling what happened. Some really big fat guy who didn't even have the decency to leave his popcorn practically body slammed her just so he could be that much closer to the door. Before she knew what happened her arm was jerked up fast and she was on her feet within milliseconds.

"What the hell are you doing just lying there?!" she heard a loud voice that sounded almost... concerned?

She looked up and through her blurriness was able to make out orange spiky hair. Rukia was barely able to think as she felt herself being pulled, bumping past other people in the process. By the time she was given a chance to comprehend what was happening she found herself outside coughing like crazy. The bright sun was blinding from her emerge from the dark clouded theatre. When her throat cleared and eyes finally adjusted she looked around her. She was outside in the parking lot leaning against a car. There were people walking around just looking utterly dumbfounded. Standing not 10 feet away from her was Ichigo.

He was slightly hunched over coughing, turned the other way from Rukia's face. Once his coughing calmed he turned around to see Rukia staring up at him. He walked a little closer to her as they gazed at one another. They both had some smudges on their faces but they both seemed to be fine. Still he had to ask.

"Are you alright?" She responded by nodding with one thought in mind. _'What is it with me and these fires lately?'_

She couldn't talk. She was light headed and couldn't take in what happened in the admittedly random fire. Ichigo risked his own safety to make sure she got out. Not ten minutes before they had just barely became 'friends'. Rukia's eyes were locked with his. His eyes were showing something she had never seen in him before. He looked concerned. He looked as though he had almost lost something close to him, and that something was _her._

Ichigo didn't know why. He couldn't explain it. But he could fell it. He could feel his tenseness dissipating. He could feel his heart beat return to normal. He could feel the soothing sensation of relief wash through his entire body. And it was all because of her. He didn't know it until just now. Ichigo was immensely concerned for her, and now that she was safe he felt immensely relieved. It was just too weird for him to feel this way about someone he _thought _he hated. These different emotions weren't stopping there though. More were taking him over, controlling his actions. His head was still clouded not knowing what to do, so he just let his body think for itself.

Rukia stayed still as Ichigo walked even closer to her. He raised his hand to her cheek, his thumb rubbing it in circular motions brushing off the soot. His hand on her cheek brought chills up her spine yet at the same time, relaxed her immeasurably. Her violet-blue eyes were becoming lost in his auburn ones. He leaned down to her slowly at she watched his every movement. Without warning his lips met hers and Rukia's eyes widened. It was like time was slowing down, feeling him kiss her passionately while his hand still stroking her cheek.

Ichigo kissed her expertly but softly. Rukia hadn't responded yet. He could tell she was shocked, not knowing what to do. Hell, he was shocked! It took him a second for his mind to clear before he realized he was actually kissing her. The moment he brought his other hand to her waist she began to kiss back. He felt Rukia's soft hands snake their way up his chest to the back of his neck. Ichigo couldn't get enough of her soft lips against his. They were like drugs to him and they were driving him insane, he just wanted more. His tongue caressed her lips signaling he wanted entry. Rukia gladly let him in as their tongues danced with each other inside her mouth. Ichigo became high the moment he tasted her and was now officially on cloud nine. He just wanted stay like this.

Rukia brought her hands back to his chest and began to push him away. Ichigo confusedly pulled away and they both took a second to catch their breathes. It was then when they both thought what anyone would think at that moment. _'What the hell just happened?'_

They looked at each other for a few seconds thinking of what to say. Ichigo was the first to recover and opened his mouth to say something until their friends came out of no where.

"Rukia! Ichigo! Are you guys alright?!" Momo yelled trapping Rukia into a giant bear hug.

Ichigo and Rukia both nodded. Everyone else came up to them all relieved to see them unharmed. "Are you sure you're alright Rukia? You look really red, you might have breathed in too much smoke." Orihime said walking closer.

Ichigo took a second to look at Rukia's face and chuckled to himself. She was still flushed from them kissing. Ichigo found a little pleasure in the fact that he was the one who caused Rukia to look like that instead of the fire.

"I'm fine." Rukia said finally able to speak.

Ichigo saw a firetruck come along and began to water the theatre. "Does anyone know how that fire happened?"

Chad nodded. "Apparently some guy didn't like the movie he watched, so he set the place on fire." they all just shook their heads at the craziness of people these days.

"Well lets get to the diner before they stop serving lunch." Tatsuki announced which caused everyone to look at her like she just grew a third eyeball.

After a brief explanation on how Ichigo and Rukia got out the building they went to a small diner not too far from the movies. Rukia hadn't once looked at Ichigo since their little... incident. She still had a hard time thinking about it actually happening. It kind of scared her because she kissed him back. She cursed her treacherous body. She had liked kissing him and it somehow felt right. Rukia never felt like that since she was with Kaien. And since Kaien she always felt guilty about being with another guy even three years later. But not with Ichigo. _'Was it because it was just a kiss? If it was just a kiss and nothing more then I wouldn't feel guilty?'_

It was confusing her._'All I can do is act like it didn't happen, right? Its not like Ichigo would want anything more, right?'_It was hard to think about, especially since she didn't know why Ichigo kissed her. Or what he was thinking at the time and even now. Her mind was just filling up with questions that seemed like they would never be answered. Rukia was currently looking out the window she was sitting by. She let her eyes to travel to glance at Ichigo. He was talking and joking like nothing happened! _'How can he act so cool?'_ she thought. The whole day was rerunning in her head and it was just too much to ignore. She let out a long sigh and began to talk with everyone.

Ichigo's book was the farthest thing from his mind. He still didn't know _why_he kissed Rukia. It was the oddest feeling though, because he liked it. When he thought back to everything that happened between them in the past two weeks it was _a lot_. When they met via car hit, his family's picnic, Momo's welcome home party, the movie, the fire... the kiss. It was just a lot to take in. He felt like some unexplained force was trying to push them together and he wasn't sure if he should just ignore it. What Ichigo did know was that it was eating away at him to not show that all this was bothering him.

Ichigo stole a glance at Rukia who was now talking with everyone. He could read she was just going to act like nothing happened. If it were with anyone else he wouldn't mind but for some reason the thought of that was burning him alive (No pun intended). He couldn't explain the kiss, why it happened, why it felt so right, why he wanted more. Ichigo wasn't about to let her just brush it off. Not when he couldn't.

"Rukia is like a disaster magnet." joked Rangiku causing everyone to laugh.

Uryu couldn't help but ask. "So what was taking you guys so long before the fire?"

Rukia almost jumped at the question. She thought to herself and decided it wasn't a big deal since right then was when they made their truce. "We just came to an agreement." she stated clearly.

Uryu nodded pushing up his glasses. "Its good to see that you two have put aside your differences."

"Well I wouldn't say thats _all_we did." Ichigo said coolly as he folded his hands behind his head. "There was more afterwards." he finished suggestively. This caused everyone to look at Ichigo then Rukia.

Rukia was turning crimson and shot Ichigo the deadliest look he has ever received. He actually had to keep himself from flinching from her hard stare. "He's just joking. Nothing else happened." she said trying to hide the venom in her voice from everyone else but the Kurosaki man.

Ichigo smirked. "Don't tell me you forgot? You don't remember what happened in the parki-" he didn't get to finish.

In a flash Rukia was out of her chair and was dragging Ichigo away from their confused friends so he could do no more damage. She led them outside the diner and glared at the fruit colored haired man.

"What do you think you're doing?" she practically yelled.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I was just telling them the truth."

"Oh no. You see, _you_ kissed _me_."

"Don't forget _you_ kissed back."

Her furious violet eyes were telling him 'if only I had a bat'. She finally simmered down and looked him in the eyes. "What do you want?"

Ichigo honestly didn't prepare for that. He didn't know what he wanted exactly, just that he wanted something. Rukia saw the change in his expression. She got the most eerie sensation that he was just as confused as her. That he didn't really know what to feel or what to do next. Rukia smirked this time and walked up to Ichigo slowly. He took a cautious step back. She was now so close she could feel his breathe on her. She lifted her hand and placed it on the back of his head, taking pleasure in hearing his breathing hitch. Pulling his head so her mouth was right next to his ear.

She whispered seductively to the tall man. "What happened in the parking lot, stays in the parking lot."

And with that Rukia turned around and walked away from Ichigo without another word. She walked back into the diner leaving him to watch her retreating form.

He raised an eyebrow. _'You're not getting off that easy Rukia Kuchiki.'_

()()()

Renji Abarai walked through the halls of the underground building. He past many people who greeted him with simple hellos as they all knew who Renji was. He has been a little aggravated this past week. Ever since Gin got away from their surveillance, his work has been very hectic. And on top of that hes been worried about his closest friend, Rukia. She was now in some town in the middle of no where with a snake like Gin Ichimaru after her, Rangiku, and Momo. He especially didn't like the idea of them being in trouble and we was stuck in Osaka trying to figure out how Gin got away in the first place.

Renji reached his destination and walked into his boss's office. The man sitting at his desk didn't need to look up to see who it was as he could see the bright red hair from his peripherals.

"Renji, anything news concerning Gin Ichimaru?" he asked in his usual monotone manner.

"Not really. But we have confirmed it _was_someone from inside our organization that helped Gin get out." Renji said straightly to his boss, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya was the head of the 'organization' and older brother of Rukia. Renji has been friends with Rukia since they were 7 years old and Byakuya's right hand man since he started there back when he was just 13. Even though Renji has known Byakuya for years and knows that he cares about his sister it still bothered him that his boss can seem so detached about the situation Rukia was in.

"Very well." said the older Kuchiki. He grabbed a few papers and handed them to Renji. "Take these to Aizen and then have him update us on the girls' status thus far."

The tattooed man took the papers and bowed. "Yes sir."

Renji walked out the office to go find Sosuke Aizen, the man who was currently in charge keeping track of Rukia, Rangiku, and Momo. He always seemed to a nice fatherly figure for everyone. Renji found the man while he was talking on the phone. Once he hung up he gave him a friendly smile.

"My I help you Renji?" he said kindly which complemented his brown hair and eyes with his thick rimmed glasses which made Sosuke look completely harmless.

"Yes, Mr. Kuchiki wanted me to give you these." he said handing over the papers. "And he wants an update on the girls and their living arrangements."

The glassed man nodded. "I see. That was just Momo Hinamori on phone. They all seem to be quite comfortable given their situation though Rukia was caught in a fire if you can believe that." he chuckled.

He noticed Renji began to look worried. "But don't worry, she got out completely unharmed."

"Thanks." said the bright haired man. _'At least someone shows concern about them.'_ he thought bitterly as left to go back to his work.

Aizen watched him leave with a sinister smile on his face. He looked over the papers and pulled out his cell phone to check the date.

December 3rd

He then dialed a number that he knew by heart. It rang. Once. Twice.

"_Hello?_" the voice answered.

"Gin, how are you?" Aizen greeted pleasantly.

"_I'm fine sir. And you?_"

"Just as well. But right now I want you stay away from Karakura until its time to set our plans into motion. I'll even come down and join you at that time."

"_Oh? And when will that be?_" replied Gin with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"How about we start the new year off with a visit?" snickered Aizen.

The response he heard on the phone was a small chuckle.

* * *

**Yay! More is explained. A very IchiRuki-centric chapter. And Byakuya and Renji make their first appearence! So I know the fire is pretty random but it is _hard_ to think of something bad that can happen at a movie theatre so bare with me. As far as the Ichigo and Rukia kiss, I was trying to go for the whole 'You don't know what you got til you _almost_ lose it' thing... just less dramatic. ****If it was too random for you guys please let me know and I'll try to fix it in the next chapter.**

**_Please let me know what you like and don't like and I will do my best to make this a better fic for your enjoyment! Thanks for reading, and please review!_**


	6. Television

**Okay so I know that this is late and I'm sorry! Mid-terms were killing me but now they're over and I'm on spring break woohoo! Anyways I just noticed this chapter is a little longer than my normal ones and its not the best. In fact I kind of hate this chapter becasue I had to rush it since I did this during Mid-terms so bare with me. I promise the next chapter will be _so_ much better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**

* * *

**

**10:03am**

Ichigo woke up from yet another dreamless sleep on his not so comfy couch. He wrestled to get from his old sunken in sofa. He really didn't know why he slept on it when he had a perfectly good bed in his room. Once he was able to stand he stretched out the kinks from his uncomfortable sleeping position and looked at the somewhat worn out piece of furniture. _'I really need to get some new furniture.'_

Walking over to the kitchen he began fishing for a quick breakfast in the refrigerator. There were a lot of different things but nothing that he was in the mood for. Fish, milk, eggs, cheese, leftovers, and some potatoes that were starting to turn black, etc. No fruit. _'Why is fruit so damn expensive this time of year?'_ Ichigo complained to himself seeing as he was having a taste for some. He closed the fridge and just grabbed a box of coffee grains. After he poured himself some coffee he sluggishly made his way back to his crappy couch.

Its been a week since the incident and Ichigo had finally been able to focus on his writing. He didn't know if it was because Rukia and him are now friends or if it was his small urge to become more than that. He was sure Rukia felt the same but he then again he had no way to now that, he hadn't seen her since that day. Even though he was able to continue his writing, him kissing the young woman only increased his thoughts about her. Ichigo has even thought of how Rukia reminds him of the shinigami he created for his books.

Dispelling his thoughts of the raven haired woman, the writer set his mug on his coffee table in front of the couch. He reached to his side and grabbed his laptop. Almost routinely he turned on his flat screen, which only mocked his worn couch, then muted it. Ichigo didn't like to work in just a dull boring room so he usually turned on the TV for a background effect but muted it so the words wouldn't distract him. He comfortably set his feet on the coffee table and sat his laptop on his lap and began to read over the last few pages he wrote a few days ago.

In the newest book, he was going to go for all the action he had in the last three without being repetitive. The first book was about a rescue mission to the Soul Society, the second was the Arrancar invasion, and the third was Hueco Mundo. Of course there was still a lot of other things in each book but those were the main ways to identify each one. This forth book was definitely going to be the last in the series and he wanted to make sure it lived up to the others. The series as always been praised for the creativity of it as well as the likable characters, but he always thought there was something missing that he couldn't quite figure out. It was slightly frustrating but was sure it would come to him sooner or later. Ichigo just couldn't stand having a deadline though. It made it harder for him to be 'inspired' in a sense. But more so it was just putting pressure on him, which he did not work well under.

()()()

**10:50am**

Rukia was sitting at the dinning table eating some cereal while watching TV. Momo and Rangiku were both gone to who knows where. They each took a car to Rukia's dismay since she planned on going to the park later. _'I guess I could walk to the park.'_ she thought taking another bite of her late breakfast. She turned her attention back to the TV and almost choked on her food when she heard what was said.

"_Newly titled 2nd Sexiest Man Alive and young author Ichigo Kurosaki was rumored to be in the fire that occurred at a movie theatre in Karakura Town just last week. Several witnesses said they saw him emerge from the building helping a teenage girl get out as well. No word from our Hero on the events yet but he is said to be unharmed."_

Rukia was looking at the screen thinking of what the woman said. _'He got second? Is that even possible to be sexier than Ichigo? And did they call me a teenager?! Well... at least they didn't see us kiss.'_ she thought finishing her bowl.

It had been a week since she saw Ichigo and she was a little nervous to face him again. She didn't know why but she was pretty happy that they weren't fighting anymore. Although Rukia still wasn't sure why she kissed him back, she didn't want a relationship. But there was something about the scowling man...

She glanced at the time to see it was 10:58am. Her violet eyes traveled back to the note her friends left.

_Morning Rukia,_

_Sorry we didn't wake you up but you seemed to be having a good sleep._

_Anyway, we are going out for a few and won't be back until later._

_See you when we get back!_

_-Momo and Rangiku_

_P.S. Whatever you do, do not cook!_

Rukia just rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to be stuck in the house so she decided that she'd walk to the park and maybe even bring her camera. She always used to take her camera out to public places and get shots of people doing normal things. As much as she loved her job as a model photographer, sometimes it was nice to get real people doing real things instead of models who pose.

She once again looked at the clock and figured she'd leave around noon.

()()()

Orihime was at the elementary school she worked at. She was sitting at her desk grading her class's spelling test while her students were writing what they were going to do for winter break. Orihime loved children and so it was only natural that she wanted to become a teacher. She let out a sigh when she thought of having children with Uryu. He also wanted children and they definitely planned on having some once they were married. The doe eyed woman looked down at her hand to gaze at the giant diamond on her finger. She then started giggling. She always did when she thought of how perfect things were going.

She had a job she loved, all her friends were here, and she was going to marry the man she loved and have children with him. She couldn't wait until she would be Orihime Ishida. The wedding was going to be in April so she had around five months to plan it. They wanted a simple but decent wedding with only their closest friends and family. Orihime often found herself thinking about her future like this no matter what she was doing, but she couldn't help. She was torn from her thoughts when the lunch bell rang.

As her students went to lunch she continued with her grading. After they returned she continued to teach the class. She had gotten an idea to got a big screen TV for her class when she showed them movies. Orihime loved her students so much that agreed to herself to buy the class a TV that day. She would just have Uryu pick it up when he got off of work.

**3:44pm**

School was now over and Uryu should be at the store by now picking up the TV. Orihime was just about to leave the building when she got a call. She looked at her cell to see Tatsuki calling.

"Hey." Orihime greeted.

"_Are you near a TV?"_ Tatsuki asked urgently.

Orihime saw where this was going and went into the teacher's lounge where there was a TV.

"Yeah. Whats going on?"

"_Turn to channel 72! Quick!"_

Orihime did so and turned to the channel. She went wide eyed at what was on the television and the image that was being shown. The long haired woman felt a smile creep on her face.

()()()

**3:40pm**

Karin was leaving her class. She wanted to go home but since she was having lunch with a friend who also went to her college in an hour she just stayed on campus. Karin was in her last year of college and this March she would be done. This past Fall she had played her last year of soccer and she was already starting to miss it.

She began to walk around the campus's stores until she met with her friend. She was currently in a video store when someone tapped her on her shoulder. Karin turned around to see it was a girl from her class.

"Isn't that your brother?" she said pointing up.

Karin followed the girl's hand to see her pointing at a television that was placed on a counter in the corner of the store. She looked slightly shocked when she first saw the image but then smiled and nodded her head.

"Bout time." was all the Kurosaki sibling said. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Toshiro.

()()()

**3:27pm**

Tatsuki was just done teaching her karate class. On days like today it was tiring but somehow worth it, especially teaching the kids. It always reminded her of when she was their age learning at this dojo. After her teacher retired he sold the dojo to Tatsuki since she was already a black belt and qualified to teach. She has been teaching for sometime now and she loved her job but always seemed to get in the way of her relationships. Just as she was about to go into her office she heard the front door open.

The black belt made her way to see who had come in. In the front was a guy. Wait, not _just_ a guy. A hot guy. "Sorry but today's lesson is over."

He seemed more focused on checking her out then what she had just said. "Well I'm not here for lessons." he stated. "I was wondering if I could get a job here as an instructor. Could I talk to the head teacher. "

Tatsuki eyed him for a second. He looked to be in good shape and all. He seemed shocked when Tatsuki told him she was in charge. After he gave his experience and background she was still a little skeptical. After all she didn't let any person who had a belt walk in there and start teaching.

"How about we have a friendly sparring match. That way you can judge my experience first hand." he said slyly.

"Fine."

They took there spot on the mat. Now that she saw him up close he really did look good. They both bowed but before he took his stance he said something that caught the spiky haired woman off guard.

"Lets make this more interesting. If I win, I take you out for lunch." he then put up his hands and bent his knees. "How about it?"

"And if I win?"

The man chuckled lightly before he spoke with complete confidence. "Don't worry. You won't."

Tatsuki didn't let his statement get to her. It was a typical male remark. "We'll see." she replied with a smirk.

**3:41pm**

About five minutes later the guy found himself on his back. He looked up to see Tatsuki looked down at him the studying eyes. She was concentrated on his expression. _'How is he going to react?'_

He grunted slightly as he got up. He turned to face her before speaking. "You know... I don't think this is a good job for me." he said nervously as he grabbed his stuff and started to walk backwards towards the door. "But I'll... call you if I... need work?" and he quickly left with his pride long gone.

Tatsuki let out a sigh. He wasn't coming back. He definitely wasn't going to call. He didn't even have her number. _'Ever time!'_ she yelled to herself. _'Seriously Tatsuki, why do you bother trying anymore?'_

She walked to her office and grabbed a water bottle. She turned on her small TV and sat in her chair. She began to flip through channels but stopped on channel 72. She almost spit out her water. There was an interesting image on the TV and she could only think one thing. _'Well, that brightened up my mood.'_ and she then grabbed her phone to call Orihime.

()()()

**3:37pm**

Chad, Keigo, and Mizuiro were all working on a new building. Their jobs are currently working in construction and landscaping though it is only temporary. None of them were planning to have this as a career. Mizuiro was reading over blueprints and jotting down measurements while Chad and Keigo were carrying some supplies. But to tell the truth they were all ready to leave. It was freezing outside and they were all sharing the same thought. _'Who the hell wants a building built in the winter?'_

Their lunch break started and they all went across the street to eat lunch at a dinner.

"Seriously Chad. You should talk more. I bet if you did you could get a lot more girls!" Keigo suggested.

Mizuiro sighed. "I really don't think _you_ of all people should be giving out advice, especially when it comes to women. "

"What! Are you doubting my irresistible charm?!" the dramatic man exclaimed.

Chad tunned out the conversation when he saw what was on the restaurant's television.

"I can't be that bad! I'm definitely better than Ichigo!" Keigo shouted.

"Hey, look at that." Chad said with slight amusement in his voice. The other two men looked up to see what he was talking about.

Keigo's jaw fell when he saw the image displayed on the TV. Mizuiro chuckled lightly at his reaction and Chad just shook his head.

()()()

**3:43pm**

Yuzu was spending her day off helping Jinta at Urahara's Shop. The red haired boy was sweeping, for once. He was only sweeping so Yuzu wouldn't, while she helped arrange some of the merchandise. At the moment Tessai was out helping Urahara and Yoruichi with some business while Ururu was in the back unpacking some boxes. The shop was very quite as usual so they decided to turn on the TV.

Jinta began to randomly flip through channels while he talked to Yuzu. "You have tomorrow of too, right?"

Yuzu nodded. "We can go out since you don't have to work either."

"So where do you want to g-"

"Jinta turn back!" Yuzu interrupted when she saw something on the screen that caught her interest. "Sorry, but look." she said when he went back to the channel.

They both focused on the TV. Jinta snickered while Yuzu clapped her hands together and beamed.

"This is great!" Yuzu cheered jumping up and down.

()()()

**2:00pm**

Momo had been out all day. Running from one place to another she found herself at the Karakura Hospital where Toshiro worked. She honestly didn't like hospitals too much because of all the people who just seemed so hopeless. Some of the people just looked like they were waiting for death. Retirement homes had the same effect on her as well. She walked down the halls looking for the right room. "That nurse said it was somewhere around here." she grumbled.

Finally she stopped in front of a door that had _Dr. Hitsugaya _on it. She simply walked in and saw her little brother at his desk looking in a folder, probably a patient's. She gave him a big smile and sat down a lunch on top of his desk since he didn't seem to notice her or was just not paying her any mind at the moment.

"Is it so hard to knock?" he asked ever so stoic without looking up from his folder.

Momo pouted. "Oh don't be like that Shiro."

He looked up from the folder and spoke sounding more concerned than annoyed. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to check up on you is all."

"You could have waited until I got off of work. And I'm not a child, you don't need to look after me."

Momo sat down and propped her feet on his desk which he quickly became irritated by. "Well I was free so I decided to see you now."

"You're always free. You aren't working, remember?"

"Details, details. Any-who, I brought you lunch." she said pointing to her bento. "I was pretty sure that Karin still doesn't do that kind of thing for you so I thought I would do my little brother a favor."

"I appreciate it but she doesn't do this kind of thing because I'm an adult who can make his own lunch." the young genius reassured.

"Yeah, I know. I'll see you later Shiro." she sang leaving his office.

Momo was now trying to get out of the building has fast as she could. She was done with her running around and was ready to get home. She knew Rukia was probably bored out of her mind being stuck at the house by herself. Momo quickened her pace when she thought of who pissed Rukia might be at her. But maybe if she got back after Rangiku she could just avoid her.

The young woman kept thinking of ways to not get attacked by her friend when she bumped into someone, knocking him over. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"No problem. I'm fine." he said while picking up some papers he dropped.

Momo looked at the man and thought he looked familiar. "Don't I know you?" the man looked puzzled until she spoke again. "Wait! You're the take-out guy, right?"

"Y-yes. I'm surprised you remember me." he responded timidly.

She nodded and then looked at what he was wearing. Blue scrubs, white tennis shoes, and a id tag on his shirt with the name Hanataro Yamada. "You work here?"

"Yes, I'm training as a nurse. I do my rounds here."

"Then why were you delivering food?"

He shifted his feet slightly and looked almost taken back by someone actually curious about him. Hanataro suddenly became even more nervous than before. "Well it was a favor for a friend."

"Wow you're so nice!" she beamed. Momo was quite impressed by his kind nature.

"Um, I better... get back to work."

"Oh right. I should go to." she pulled out a pen and paper and quickly wrote something down and handed it to the young nurse in training. "We should have brunch sometime." she stated sweetly.

He looked at the paper and saw it was her number. "Oh. Thank you. Yes, we-"

"Hanataro! Stop talking and get back to work!" yelled a tall man with white hair and wire glasses.

"Y-yes! Right away Mr. Ishida!" Hanataro stuttered before excusing himself from Momo and scurrying away.

Momo looked at the man. It was Ryuken Ishida, Uryu's father. It would make sense he was here because he was the Director of the hospital. Of course that didn't make him more pleasant. Momo had met him once before and he was pretty much an asshole, but mainly to Uryu. They were obviously not on good terms.

After Hanataro left he walked by not even looking at Momo like she wasn't there. She huffed out of the hospital mumbling a few things, got into her car and took off for home.

()()()

**2:51pm**

Rukia was sitting on a park bench with her camera. She decided to just walk since she got bored quickly, sitting at the house. She had just got done taking pictures of people who were also enjoying themselves at the park that day. Rukia found it funny that even though it was getting pretty cold, people still came out. She felt completely relaxed in the cool weather as she looked at the people talking, walking, playing with friends and families, even people who brought their pets. The violet eyed woman let out a breathe of content. Of course it didn't last.

She was looking at the photos she took on her camera when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey there princess."

She looked directly up tilting her head back and saw bright orange hair and luring brown eyes looking down at her. There was Ichigo standing behind the bench with a cocky grin on his face.

"Well if it isn't Karakura Town's very own 2nd Sexiest Man Alive and local Hero." Rukia tuned with sarcasm coated words.

He calmly walked around the wooden bench and sat next to her. "I see my reputation precedes me."

She rolled her eyes. "What are you, stalking me?"

"No. I come here almost everyday at this time." he coed while he put his arm over her shoulder which to her displeasure made her tense slightly. She really didn't want to give him any kind of reaction.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Suddenly a black dog came up barking right in front of her. The dog surprised Rukia and made her jump causing her to drop the camera. It fell to the concrete sidewalk, busting into several pieces.

"Dammit!" she yelled as she watched her beloved camera break. "That was my favorite one!" she groaned putting a hand to her forehead and closing her eyes.

Ichigo tried to stifle a laugh. Without getting up he reached out, grabbed the dog by its collar and walked it to the other side of him. Rukia opened one eye and narrowed it at the dog. "Little shit." she muttered.

"Can't you just buy a new one?" he asked while holding the dog from jumping on the petite woman. He quickly shooed it away after she picked up the pieces of her destroyed device and placing them in her bag.

"Ichigo," she drawled as if she were explaining to a child. "Its not just some piece of plastic you buy at Wal-Mart. That camera cost $4,000."

"Damn. You spent that much on a _camera_?" he asked in disbelief. "Thats gotta suck."

She nodded though he didn't sound that torn about it. "So why are you here if your not stalking me."

"I just come here to think." he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back.

Rukia didn't know but she was starting to feel even more relaxed then before he came. She knew she was starting to like him more than what she planned, which was bad. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't mind going further with Ichigo but right now it was impossible. It would only put him in danger and she didn't want to risk anyone else getting hurt. The death of Kaien was enough for her to feel guilty over and she didn't need to add to that. Rukia snapped out of her thinking when her cell rang.

Ichigo watched as Rukia answered her phone and began talking with what seemed to be Momo. He saw that she was just deep in thought he wondered what she was thinking. It didn't matter what it was though because he knew what he wanted and what she wanted. It was obvious she was scared of something about them being more than friends and he was going to figure out why.

"That was Momo. She wants me to pick up some food on the way home so I'm going to go." Rukia said standing up. Ichigo followed in suit.

"I'll give you a ride." he encouraged.

"You drove here?"

"Yea, I live pretty far from the park."

They started walking towards the parking lot. Automatically they both thought of what happened last week. Rukia quickly tried to get that out of her head as he opened the door to a black Nissan. She tried to refrain from asking how he got it. Sure his books sold pretty good but he actually had the money to get this? The only way Rukia, Momo, and Rangiku got their two cars was because Byakuya paid for them himself. After they got in the car they headed for a quick fast food place.

When they found one she got out of the car to go inside and order. Ichigo offered to go in with her but she just told him to wait in the car. Ichigo sat waiting, feeling like a kid waiting for their mother to get out of the gas station.

Rukia walked up to the line. She stood behind some people and looked to see what was on the menu. She hated it when people would stand in line for all that time and then when it was their turn they don't know what they wanted. A man walked into the line and stood behind her. He leaned over to the side to get a look at the menu when Rukia felt his hand brush against butt. She decided to ignore him since it probably was an accident and those things happen. Then she felt it again and thats when she said something.

She turned around to face the man. "Could you not do that." it was not a question.

He took a step back and Rukia turned around only to feel his hand again. _'I don't have time to deal with this guy.'_ she thought exasperated. "Look asshole. If you do that again, you're going to be missing that hand."

She turned around to face the front again with her fists clenched at her sides. She hoped her threat worked but just in case she was going to be ready to beat the shit out of him. The man behind her snickered. He started to lift his hand, bringing it closer to Rukia's back side. Suddenly his hand was stopped by something. Ichigo was holding the mans wrist with a deadly scowl on his face. The man tried to pull out of the death grip but to no avail.

"I think she told you to stop that." Ichigo said calmly but dangerously.

Rukia turned around when she heard his voice. "Ichigo!" she was shocked to see him right there and then she saw that he was holding the guy's arm from touching her.

"Let go of me!" yelled the perverted man.

"After you apologize to her."

"Don't count on it Carrot-top." he sneered.

Ichigo instantly punched the man square in the face. The man fell flat on his back with a bloody nose. Rukia stood there wide eyed at the scene. The man that was groping her was bigger than both of them but Ichigo knocked him out in one punch. _'Maybe it runs in the family?'_ she thought remembering how Karin punched her dad. Whatever the case, it was sure that Ichigo didn't have those muscles for nothing.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and pointed behind her. Confused she turned around to see she was next in line although the cashier was looking at them warily. Rukia ordered her food after explaining to the manager what happened and they were out of there.

**3:22pm**

Ichigo pulled into a nice suburban neighborhood with a line of houses the all looked the same except each one had a different feature. One house had a double garage while another would have an extra floor. Rukia was silent the whole time but mainly to keep from any awkward conversations that brought up anything between them. Ichigo was feeling uncomfortable and broke the silence.

"You live around?"

"Yeah. Why?" she asked, shifting her gaze to him.

"Well last time I was here I was looking at some houses for sale but then someone called the police on me." he scowled.

Rukia laughed at the thought. "Nosy neighbors are like that. If you look like punk they'll call the cops like that."

After a few minutes she spoke again. "Ichigo," he looked at her to show he was listening. "You didn't have to step in like that."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're saying you wanted the guy to grab your ass?"

Rukia punched his arm. "No! I'm saying I could have taken care of it myself."

Ichigo stopped when they reached her house and looked over to her again. He brought his hand up and placed in under her chin. His face softened when he saw the red start to creep to her cheeks. He leaned in slightly so they were eye to eye. Then he spoke.

"I'm sure you could have." he said in a husky voice. "But I didn't want my Rukia to have to put up with that guy."

Rukia was speechless. Her breathe was held when he spoke. Rukia was trying everything to keep her body from shuddering from his touch. And did he just say _his_ Rukia? He then leaned in more so his mouth was next to her ear when he whispered. "Right?"

Rukia was not about to let him get to her. She opened the door and quickly got out the car trying to regain herself. She could practically _hear _him smirking at her when she walked up to her door. She walked into the house without giving him another glance. She walked into the living room where Rangiku and Momo were sitting and talking.

"Got the food." she said bored as she tossed the food on the table.

"What took so long?" Rangiku demanded.

"I don't want to hear that! After you two leave me stranded you expect me to hurry for you guys." Rukia said plopping down on the couch. She went into her bag and pulled out the shattered remains of her camera.

"Oh no, your camera." Momo piped up.

"Yeah I know. And I won't be able to get a new for awhile since we're not working."

"Thats right. Your brother only gives use enough money for food and clothes. How does he expect us to live like this!" Rangiku squealed.

Momo ignored Rangiku's rant. "How did that happen?"

"Well it happened at the park with Ichigo and-" Rukia was cut off.

"You went to the park with Ichigo!" Momo asked excitedly.

"No... he was there when I went and so we just ended up talking." she explained suspiciously.

"Right..." Momo said looking away. Then she turned back with a huge smile on her face. "You like him don't you!"

Rukia turned red. "I like him as a friend." she lied. "Our relationship is platonic."

Before anyone could say anything else Rangiku yelled out. "No way!"

Rukia and Momo both looked at her oddly and then they realized she was talking about the TV. They looked at the screen which was displaying an image and Rukia turned even more red that she was starting to glow. Rangiku and Momo looked at Rukia with evil grins.

"Platonic, huh?"

()()()

**3:40pm**

Uryu was standing inside a store. He was leaning against a wall waiting for Ichigo to show up. Uryu was tired from work that day and just wanted to get home as soon as possible. He pushed up his glasses when he saw his friend coming.

"Sorry I'm late." Ichigo apologized while catching his breathe.

They walked over to a huge box that had an insanely big television inside. They both picked it up and started to walk it out of the electronics section.

"Damn this is heavy." Ichigo complained. "Why does Orihime want this? I thought she doesn't watch a lot of TV."

"She bought it for her class." Uryu replied.

They stopped for a second when Ichigo almost lost his grip at hearing that. "What! She bought this for some second graders?"

"Yep."

Ichigo continued to complain when they picked it up again. "And why does everyone always ask me to move crap? I can't possibly be the best choice."

"Yeah your right, but Tatsuki was busy." Uryu sounded serious. Ichigo wasn't sure if he was joking or not but either way he felt insulted. "Now quit your bitching and lets go."

Just as they were about to leave the store they stopped when they heard something on the TV.

"_Author of the Bleach series books, Ichigo Kurosaki was seen helping a young woman out of the fire at a public Karakura theatre. Somehow, paparazzi were able to take these photos of him and the young woman in the parking lot."_ As the reporter said this images out Ichigo and Rukia making out were being shown._ "Still no word from Kurosaki on the events of that day. No one knows who the young woman is yet or if she and Kurosaki are official but we will keep you updated."_

Uryu with a surprised look on his face turned to look at said man. Ichigo also had a surprised look on his face which soon turned to nervousness. He began to rub the back of his neck as he spoke. "I have a feeling Rukia isn't going to like this."

Little did he know all his friends including thousands, if not millions, of others were just watching that small 20 second broadcast.

* * *

**Like I said, not my best chapter. Ryuken made an appearence and has you saw I don't particularly like him. He was such an asshole to Uryu! Anyway because I made you wait for this crappy chapter I will post the next one early and If I get enough reviews I'll post the one after that this weekend as well.**

**_So please Review and tell me what you think!_**


	7. Just Friends?

**OMG! I can't believe you guys liked the last chapter! That was a major confidence boost for me! Thank you all _so_ much for your support, reviews, favorites, and alerts! You guys are awesome and your what keeps me going. So I know this isn't early like I promised but my stupid computer broke down for the third time in the six months we've had it! *kicks computer* Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Rukia stood with her back against her front door trying to ignore the pounding from some paparazzi and reporters. They were yelling for her to come out and make a statement on her relationship with Ichigo Kurosaki. Why did she even listen to her friends when they wanted to go out. She vaguely remembered them saying somethings along the lines of...

"_Oh don't worry Rukia! I'm sure no one even saw that little broadcast." Momo assured her._

"_And if they did, no one is going to recognize you." Rangiku backed up._

The petite growled at her friends words. There was some serious hell to pay. Needless to say that people saw that broadcast and they _all_ recognized. While she was at the mall earlier that day she kept getting looks from envious girls and others pointing at her. Some ignorant people saying things behind her back, she could deal with. Crazy photographers chasing her out of the mall all the way back to her house trying to get pictures and statements from her, she could not. She made sure the door was locked when she walked away from it and into her kitchen to get her favorite drink when she was stressed. Black Nikka.

She threw herself on the couch and turned on the TV. She began flipping through the channels and stopped on one she had come to loathe over the past few days.

"_We now have a face but no name to our author's mystery woman. She has yet to be identified and as usual we still can't ever find Ichigo Kurosaki himself. He still certainly lives up to his claim of never being on camera unless for an interview."_

Rukia resisted the urge to throw her bottle at the TV. _'How can he stay out of the public eye, when a no body like me can't go to the mall without being attacked?!'_ she inwardly screamed. She wanted to scream louder when she realized they came here to be in hiding and now the media is on her ass. And come to think of it, where was Ichigo? Last time she saw him was two days ago when he dropped her off. She desperately needed to get him to tell reporters that they were _not_ dating.

Furthering depressing herself she just thought of how her new friends are going to react to this. They have no doubt seen the photos and she would have to face them sometime. She wasn't as much worried about some then a few others. And to make matters worse, Rukia still didn't know what the hell she and Ichigo were! It was complicated. She knew for a fact that they were more than friends but not quite lovers. _'Whats in the middle? Oh yeah... thats called being TEENAGERS!'_ she continued to yell in her head. Since she didn't know how to explain her relationship with the orange haired man she decided to not encourage the idea of them being intimate.

She could just explain the kissing in the parking lot was just a lapse in judgment and it didn't mean anything. But then how would Ichigo react to her saying that? And why did she care? If there really wasn't anything between them then it wouldn't matter. But there was and it would. Rukia took another chug of her drink and tried to brainstorm. If she wasn't in denial then she would have admitted to herself that she wanted Ichigo. But then again her denial was keeping him safe.

Her brother's 'organization' was really one of the the most powerful yakuza in all of Japan. And even though being the younger sister of the guy in charge has its perks, it also has its down side. For example; to other groups rivaling her brother, Rukia is just a form of leverage to get the upper hand on Byakuya. It goes without saying there has been kidnapping attempts and she has put others in danger from just talking to them. Even though they moved to Karakura, where only about three people knows who her brother was, Rukia knows she can't risk getting to close to someone like she did last time.

She swallowed in displeasure at the thought of her not thinking the same thing when she met Kaien. But then again, she didn't know she was going to ever end up with Kaien when she met him in the first place. After all, he was married when she met him. She had known him for about half a year when his wife died and they got together another 6 months later. They were dating for two years when he got caught in the mix. But they started out friends and it took her awhile to actually like him more than that. That was another thing that she didn't understand about Ichigo. She has only known him just under a month and she already felt so attached to him.

No matter what it was, Rukia at least couldn't let their relationship look like more than friends with the public. She needed to stay away from anything that would draw attention to her and her friends. Then a idea came to mind.

The front door opened to reveal Momo running into the house while Rangiku fought back the savage intruders.

"I see you guys finally noticed I left..." Rukia took a moment to look at the time. "42 minutes ago."

"Sorry about that. Ms. Shopaholic over here wouldn't let me leave until she got the _right_ shoes for her outfit." Momo groaned pointing at the strawberry-blonde.

"I have needs and one of those is that I at least match in my gym clothes." she responded defensively.

"Rukia are you planning on staying inside for awhile?"

She shook her head and stood up. "As much as I hate having to face everyone about whats up with me and Ichigo we need to hang out with them."

Rukia felt ice-blue and dark grey eyes look confusedly on her back that were clearly saying 'huh?'.

"Look, I can't stay in here forever. If we all start hanging out in groups then it will just seem like we are all friends and thats it." she said getting more irritated by the looks they gave her which now said 'why?'. "And this is because we can't be on TV and draw attention to our selfs and we can't do that if everyone thinks I'm dating Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Then they both nodded giving the expression that said 'oh'.

Rukia let out a sigh. She had her work cut out for her.

()()()

"Come on! Tell us!"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no."

"Oh I get it... she dumped you didn't she!"

"Keigo shut up! She didn't dump me." said the irritated writer.

"So then why are you in such a bad mood?" teased Keigo.

"Because you keep hounding me about her."

Ichigo and Keigo were arguing for some now about Rukia. They were currently at Toshiro and Karin's house along with Chad. Ichigo usually goes over to their house when ever he is trying to avoid the media spotlight. That way he wouldn't be stuck at his house and no one other than his friends would know where he was. But right now he was hiding from two things. The media and Rukia Kuchiki.

"Then why do you seem to be avoiding her." Toshiro asked while he, Chad, and Keigo played the video game. (Ichigo already lost, not very good at it.)

You see, Ichigo was a man of instinct. And his instinct was telling him not to get near the woman at this point. He knew he had to talk to her soon though, waiting was only going to make matters worse when he finally did talk to Rukia.

"I'm not avoiding her... I just think she probably wants time to herself, is all." Ichigo drawled while he leaned back looking at the ceiling.

"Are you sure about that?" Chad asked in a amused voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked dumbly. Chad shrugged.

Ichigo had to think of a plan. He had all the time he needed to think of something to make the situation better so he didn't end up screwed in the end. He just had to think of something... _'Come on Ichigo! Think! You're a writer for God's sake, you have creativity so just think!'_ he thought, trying to motivate himself. He glanced at his friends that were giving a look that said otherwise to his claims.

"Seriously, if she wants to talk, we'll talk. I'm not hiding from her." he reassured his lie.

"Well thats good." said a new voice.

They turned there heads to see Karin walking into the room. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because Rukia just called asking for where you were." Ichigo froze. "So I told her you were here."

"And what did she say?" Ichigo asked trying not to show his nervousness.

"She'll be right over."

Ichigo jumped up from his seat. "Shit!" he began to pace back in forth while scratching his head.

_'I'm fucked. I'm fucked. I'm fucked. I'm fucked. I'm fucked. I'm fucked. I'm fucked. I'm fucked. I'm fucked. I'm fucked.'_ kept repeating in his mind while he paced.

He looked at Chad, Karin, Keigo, and Toshiro to see they were all looking at him expectingly. He needed to think about what he was going to say. And everyone looking at him like that was not helping, it made him feel like he was under pressure.

"I just..." he thought for a moment. "Okay I need you guys gone."

Toshiro and Chad didn't look too torn about it but Keigo looked disappointed and Karin looked annoyed.

"I want to stay and see what happens!" Keigo pleaded.

"And where do expect us to go? Some of us happen to live here." Karin said crossing her arms.

"Karin can you just do it please?" he asked exasperatedly.

She let out a sigh. "Fine, but only because you have that pitiful look on your face." and they all stood up and walked out of the house.

**5 minutes later**

Rukia walked into her friends' living to see Ichigo standing there looking cautious. She walked up to him and before he could open his mouth to say anything she elbowed him in the gut.

"Thats for avoiding me!" she yelled as he doubled over from the surprisingly strong blow.

_'How can someone so small, hit so hard?'_ he thought as he tried to straighten up. "I wasn't _trying_ to avoid you, I've just been busy."

"Right..." she wasn't convinced. "So anyway, I need you to talk to the press or something. They won't leave me alone and I really can't have _any_ kind of attention on me."

"Why? Scared of the spotlight?" he snickered.

"Yes." she deadpanned. Right now she thanked Byakuya who made her take acting lessons in high school. Its not like she could tell Ichigo that she, Momo, and Rangiku were hiding from her brother's rivaling yakuza members.

"Oh, sorry." he said slightly guilty.

_'Brother was right. They do come in handy.'_ she inwardly smiled. "So are you going to tell them?"

"Even if I did, they wouldn't believe me after those photos."

"Thats why we are not going to be caught alone. We'll just always be with the others that way it will just look like we're friends." she reasoned taking pleasure in her idea.

"Rukia," he hesitated. He looked away from her when he spoke again. "Is that what you want? You just want to be friends?" he ground out. Ichigo hated talking about bluntly about status, it was always uncomfortable for him.

Rukia was stunned. She really didn't expect him to ask that and she would've liked it if he didn't. She had no idea and didn't even consider that Ichigo didn't know. _'Why did I expect him to know if I don't?'_ her reasoning scolded.

"I... I don't know." she said inaudibly. _'Wait! What am I doing? We are just friends, its for his own good. For his sake I can be his friend and nothing more.'_

She looked Ichigo in the eye. "Yes. We're just friends."

Ichigo felt slightly hurt, but not by what she said. He could tell by just looking in her eyes she was lying. As much as she wanted Ichigo to believe she didn't want him, he knew she did. But he did feel slightly hurt that there was something she was hiding. When she said those words he got that feeling again like she was trying to protect him from something. And more than anything, he wasn't going to let something he didn't even know about get in the way of what he wanted. Ichigo came to a conclusion, for Rukia's sake he would play along with it so she wouldn't have to deal with all the attention. But. The moment she lets her guard down is when he would make his move.

Right then, Ichigo just officially stated to himself that he and Rukia Kuchiki would never be _just friends_.

()()()

After many hours of convincing her friends that her and Ichigo were _just friends_ they all agreed to go out. More days had past since her discussion with Ichigo and it was now Sunday. It literally took Rukia all those days to get her friends off her back about what happened between them and she was glad it was over. She used the term _just friends_ so much she was prepared to stab the next person who dare utter those words. It was like every time she said them it was a slap in the face saying 'Ha ha! You can't have him!'. But she had to get out and have some fresh air.

It was December 18th and Christmas was around the corner, ruling out most places to go. Where ever you went there were shoppers going crazy for sales which Rukia hated. The last time she went out for a Christmas sale was with Rangiku and she ended up having to pull Rangiku out of a fight with some woman that tried to take her stuff. Thats why they all thought it was a good idea to go to an art exhibit.

Rukia stopped and looked at one piece of art that her eyes were drawn to. It was an abstract painting and the main color that was used was... well lets say it didn't help keep her mind off of Ichigo. She looked around the vast museum to see all her friends were spread out looking at different things although some didn't look as intrigued as others.

Karin and Yuzu were both looking at some sculptures. Tatsuki and Rangiku were looking at some portraits but didn't look as engaged as the twins did. And Orihime and Momo were both looking at an abstract painting with curious faces and heads slightly turned to the side, like they were trying to decipher a code. Rukia inwardly chuckled at the different reactions. None of the guys came but she didn't know why.

Soon the exhibit was done and the girls were walking down the street.

"So where are all the guys?" Rangiku asked looking over to Tatsuki. The martial artist always seemed to know what they were up to.

"They should be playing basketball on the court in the gym downtown."

"Why?" Momo asked although she didn't look like she cared either way but was more concerned about how cold it was in the winter air.

"They play every Sunday about this time." the spiky haired woman continued while eying her watch. "Wanna go see them?"

They all shrugged and nodded. Rukia wasn't so sure but she didn't want to be the one who said no so she just went along. They turned around and starting walking to downtown Karakura. When they reached the building there was a huge sigh of relief that came from half the group. Rukia shook her head. Some people just couldn't take the cold. Tatsuki led them downstairs to where the court was located. When they walked into the vast room no one was in there but they noticed some of the guys' jackets were on the bleachers. The girls all climbed up the bleachers and got comfortable and talked amongst themselves.

When the doors opened Uryu, Chad, Keigo, Toshiro, Jinta, and who else but Ichigo came out walking onto the court until they noticed the girls on the bleachers. Uryu, Chad, and Toshiro didn't seem to care as they all remained indifferent. Keigo seemed to brighten up a little but Ichigo and Jinta looked a little displeased.

Jinta was the first to say anything. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Rukia asked innocently. "We can't come to a public gym to watch you guys play basketball?"

Jinta scoffed and turned around. Yuzu always being the peace maker added in. "Don't mind us. We were just bored and thought it'd be nice come on by."

Yuzu seemed to calm down both her boyfriend and Ichigo seeing as he always had a soft spot for his sisters. They were about to start their game when they heard a few of the girls yelling out at them.

"How about Shirts vs. Skins!" Rangiku teased the a sly grin.

"Yeah show us some skin!" Tatsuki cheered.

Orihime, Yuzu, and Rukia couldn't help but giggle at their friends' demands. Karin and Momo seemed to be more amused by the irritated looks that the guys were expressing.

"Will you shut up if we do?" Ichigo snapped back to the women. They all nodded.

After a quick round of janken pon Ichigo, Chad, and Keigo ended up being skins while Uryu, Toshiro, and Jinta were shirts. When the guys were taking off their shirts the girls started making catcalls. After ignoring them they started their game. The girls watched in somewhat surprise that the guys were pretty good. But all Rukia saw was Ichigo and his body.

Just yesterday Rukia saw the magazine that had the 'Sexiest Men Alive' where Ichigo was named second sexiest. The picture they showed of him shirtless do not do the man justice. His muscular but lean body was complemented by his natural tanned skin. She looked down is perfectly sculpted body from his pectorals and biceps to his abdomen. The sweat the formed on his skin made every feature more vivid and... tempting. Everything was _perfect_. Rukia couldn't remember who got first place but she was positive who ever ha was didn't didn't deserve it. _'Nothing short of a god could have beaten Ichigo!'_

She looked to her friends to see if they were drooling over him as well. Momo and Rangiku's eyes were locked onto the sex god hungrily as if they were starving and he was an all-you-can-eat-buffet. But Tatsuki and Orihime didn't seem that drawn to him. Tatsuki must have been used to it since she apparently spends the most time with the guys. Orihime had to be the most faithful woman for not even glancing at Ichigo in a I-want-to-fuck-you kind of way.

Rukia couldn't keep her eyes off him for too long. He was like drug for her eyes. All she wanted to do was tackle him and all his godlike glory. She quickly snapped out of her train of thought when she figured she probably looked like she had mental issues the way she was gaping. Before she knew it the game was over and Rukia barely knew what happened.

"Not bad guys." Tatsuki mused trying to irk the guys. For some reason she felt like messing with them that day.

"Don't talk like you can play better." Ichigo said from the bottom of the bleachers. Tatsuki shrugged. Ichigo smirked then grabbed the ball. He passed it to Tatsuki then spoke. "How about you put your money where mouth is?"

Since Rukia and Rangiku moved to Karakura and have known Ichigo and Tatsuki, they learned that the childhood friends like to compete, a lot. No matter what it was they seemed to always end up competing with each other. And they would usually end up bringing everyone else into it.

"Three of us girls against three of you guys. Loser pays for everyone's lunch." she said with a competitive curve of the lips.

"Deal. Me, Chad and Keigo against you and who else?"

Tatsuki turned to look at the girls. Yuzu and Orihime didn't know how to play so they were out. Karin knew how but didn't look like she was moving from her spot. She knew Momo knows how to play and so that just leaves Rukia and Rangiku.

"Do either of you two know how to play?" Tatsuki pleaded.

Rangiku shook her head. Rukia let out a sigh. "I'll play." then she turned to the guys. "But can you at least put on your shirts." They did so and the girls walked onto the court.

"Okay. I'll take Chad. Momo, you take Keigo. And Rukia, you got Ichigo."

Rukia inwardly groaned. "Why do I get Ichigo?"

"He'll probably go easier on you since... well you know."

Rukia just hissed at Tatsuki until she heard something that made her stop.

"How about we do Shirts vs. Skins only this time, the girls are skins." who else but Keigo suggested.

"What?!" was Rukia and Momo's response.

Ichigo looked at Rukia slyly and smiled. "That sounds like a great idea. You guys can play in your bras."

Tatsuki felt like he was challenging them and was quick to agree. They heard an irritated groan come from Toshiro who was on the bleachers with the rest of the group.

Keigo looked at him suspiciously. "You have a problem with bras?"

"I do when its my sister's."

"You should with any bras other than mine." Karin snapped.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not watching anyways." he mumbled as he laid out on his back with his hands cushioning the back of his head.

Ichigo inwardly shuddered at what his sister said. He also knew what Toshiro meant. He would be really uncomfortable if Yuzu or Karin were playing in there bras.

Momo looked at Tatsuki angrily. "Are you really going to play in your bra?"

"Oh come on. Your 25. You should be comfortable in your own skin to do this."

"Thats easy for you to say. In martial arts tournaments, half the time the _make_ you fight in your bra."

"Suck it up! You can do it! Momo? Rukia?" she said energetically.

Both girls grumbled as they removed their shirts. The competitive Tatsuki was starting to get on their nerves. Rukia really didn't want to be in just a bra for a number of reasons. First and foremost was that Ichigo was there. But also because she didn't want to show her or lack of breasts. Yes, as everyone knows she was not blessed with busts like Rangiku and Orihime were. Rukia was, for lack of a better word, flat chested... well almost. She really didn't mind it too much at the moment though because she wouldn't have to worry about a perv like Keigo starring. The girls threw their shirts to the side and took their positions.

Ichigo watched as Rukia took off her shirt. Just looking at her milky white skin he felt himself entranced to her. Even thought Rukia was small she was very proportionate. Every curve fit her perfectly, from breasts, flat stomach, even down to her, oddly enough, long legs. Her chest wasn't the biggest but it didn't take away from how beautiful her cream colored body was. Her black lace styled bra only defined how much she seemed to glow. Ichigo's mind started to drift to what she might look like with no bra, or anything else for that matter. He quickly stopped his thoughts right there lest he want to wake up his friend downstairs. But it didn't help that she had to cover him and vise versa.

When they started playing Rukia noticed how much of a disadvantage that were at. Rukia and Momo were pretty small, especially compared to who they were up against. Putting that aside she went into game mode. But after playing for a while Rukia realized she wasn't the best to be put against Ichigo. She kept freezing when ever he got too close and they would brush against each other causing her to get chills. Ichigo was also having a hard time when she got close, her being half naked up against him was only helping his arousal. Basically, the whole thing was awkward hot for them. Not to mention the fact that everyone still wasn't convinced they were _just friends_ and were mainly focused on the two.

In the end the game was over after about 20 minutes with the guys winning. Tatsuki was a little mad that she had to pay for everyone's lunch but didn't take it out on anyone thankfully. After they left the gym everyone wanted to get lunch. They ended up in a fast food place, since thats all Tatsuki had enough for, and just stayed to talk and eat. Rukia and Ichigo happened to be sitting right across from each other.

Momo was reminiscing about times when they were in high school and stuff they used to do for fun. Momo, Orihime, Uryu, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Ichigo all began to laugh when she brought up what they did senior year. The six of them and a few others completely wrapped Kagine's car in saran wrap on April Fools. When Kagine found out it was them he chased them through the entire school until they hid in the school's basement only to be locked down there for four hours. They we're stuck down there with nothing to do until Kagine found them hours later.

"So Ichigo. I asked Rukia but she wouldn't tell me. What brought on that kiss?" the busty Rangiku inquired excitedly which brought in everyone's attention. Ichigo was about to try and make up an excuse when he noticed Rukia wasn't listen or even aware of the words being said.

Ichigo leaned forward with his elbows on the table. "Well..." he glanced to Rukia to make sure she wasn't listening. "She couldn't keep her hands off me."

Everyone was engaged in conversation except Rukia who had no idea what they were talking about and didn't care for that matter. She was lost in her own thoughts and ignored what they were saying. She didn't even look at them when she heard someone say her name causing the others to laugh. Rukia still couldn't get shirtless Ichigo out her head and it was making her question whether she really wanted to stay friends with him. _'Get it together Rukia!'_ she scolded herself.

"Rukia... Earth to Rukia...!" Rukia came back to reality to see Rangiku's hand waving in front of her face. She then looked at the rest of the table to see everyone giving her insinuating looks.

"What?"

"Is that true Rukia? You know Ichigo doesn't care about that." Orihime said sympathetically.

"Yeah. You should know Ichigo isn't the kind of person to listen to what other people say." Yuzu added.

Rukia looked at them like they were crazy. "What are you-" she stopped when she saw Ichigo with a smug look on his face. Her eye twitched and her jaw clenched. "We'll be right back." she gritted while grabbing the man and dragging him over to a small hallway outside the restrooms.

"What the hell did you tell them!" she practically yelled.

Ichigo just crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall looking her in the eye. "I told them you wanted us to stay _just friends_ because you didn't want to give me trouble with the media."

Rukia could only stare at him. Why would he say that? And why was _he_ the one that sounded mad? What is he trying to pull? Before she could ask him any of those questions he spoke again.

"I know you're trying to avoid us getting any closer for whatever reason." he stated firmly looking at her now somewhat guilty gestures. "But I'm telling you right now that I don't give a fuck what that reason is."

Rukia looked like she was about to protest but stopped when Ichigo trapped her between the wall and himself. His hands was against the wall, next to her shoulders. Their eyes were in a dead lock. Then she noticed his eyes were dark and hazed over. Before Rukia could do anything further his lips crashed into hers causing an eruption of chills to shoot into her stomach. Her eyes fluttered shut as she responded immediately and brought her hands up to his chest. The second he felt her hands on him he vigorously continued to travel his hands to her waist in a stroking possessive manner.

She could tell this kiss was different from the first one. The first kiss was passionate, soft, and gentle. But not this one. No, this kiss was angry, strong, but most of all... lustful. Their hearts were beating erratically as they soaked in each other's essence. Ichigo moved his body forward completely pinning her to the wall with his and receiving a small gasp from the woman. His tongue slipped into her mouth tasting her once more. She had the most intoxicating flavor he ever tasted, somehow better than the first time he did. He felt a groan of pleasure transfer from her lips to his. His hands began to travel north ever so slowly tracing over her rib cage with his thumbs. Ichigo began to suck on her bottom lip while her hands grabbed his shirt pulling him even closer to her body if possible.

He moved his lips from hers to her jawline down to her neck. He could hear her breathing hard as he sucked on her pulse. Ichigo felt Rukia's soft hands frame his face before moving to the back of his neck. She shuddered under the felling of his broad chest against her. A euphoric chill shot through her entire body making her moan slightly. It was music to his ears. He snaked his hands back down to her waist and around to her backside pulling her hips to his. Rukia's hands were now on the back of his hand gripping his hair as his head shifted from the side of neck to her collar bone. It felt so good to have him this close holding her tightly as the heat between the two increased.

A sudden clearing of the throat snapped Rukia and Ichigo out of their enjoyment. She looked up to see an employee looking at the rather nervously. Thats when they remembered where they were and realized they got a little carried away. They pulled apart quickly Ichigo glaring at the now frightened teen and Rukia fixing her shirt.

Building up the courage after Ichigo's death glare he spoke."Um, you guys have to leave. You are disturbing some of the other customers." and then he scurried off.

Rukia didn't know what he meant by 'disturbing some of the other costumers' until she saw a little girl looking at the wide eyed, and old lady who looked appalled, and a few other people giving them odd stares. She momentarily ignored them and looked to Ichigo. She let out a sigh and said one word. "Okay."

Ichigo looked at her confusedly. He had no idea what she was talking about. He opened his mouth to ask but was shocked when Rukia grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her face where their lips met again. She pulled away from the exchange. "Okay?" she asked.

"Okay."

* * *

**Well there you go. I don't like this chapter much either... well it sounded better in my head lol. Sorry it took so long for Rukia to give in but, we all know how stuborn she is. But at least now you don't have to worry about that cause that is out of the way! I now things kind of dragged on but it is now resolved. Now the real story will set into play.**

**_Important: _Unfortunately reportcards came home and lets just say that it reflected on how I sleep in _every_ class _every _day. Well my mom wasn't too pleased so now I'm in trouble and can't get on the computer as much to type. So from now on I will not be updating weekly, instead I will update depending on the amount of reviews I get. So sorry!**

**_Also Important:_ Now that Ichigo and Rukia are together, there will be Lemons in the furture. The next chapter has a high chance of having a Lemon depending on how many reviews I get. The more reviews, the more Lemons.**

**_Please Review and tell me what you think so far! Luv ya!_**


	8. They Don't Know Right?

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update! My shitty computer erased _everything _I saved, including chapter 8! I actually broke my desk because I was so pissed which earned me a "Have you lost your mind?!" look from my mom, lol. So I was a little reluctant to right it _all_ over again because I forgot most of it. So this is my least favorite chapter cause I made up a lot of last minute stuff because I can't remember what i originally wrote. The lemon was very rushed, which I apologize for, since I wrote it when I was (lets just say, not sober because thats my way of coping over a lose.) Please forgive me! I was so stressed making this a second time beacause I just found out that my friend was shot in the waist and her sister was killed, so please don't blame me!!! I actually want to cry from everything that's happened. And I promise, next chapter will be better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

"So..." Ichigo dragged out. "How are we going to do this if you don't want anyone to see us together?" It was a question that came up a lot in the past week they've been together which Rukia had been trying to avoid.

"Well," she stopped to think everything over. They were currently at his house since they couldn't go out in public and they couldn't go over to her house because of Momo and Rangiku. Thats right. They (actually Rukia) haven't told any of their friends yet. Not saying anything to the media was understandable but even she didn't know why she didn't want to tell their friends yet.

"We can't go to my house, or anyones other than your's for that matter. We can't be seen in public together... Ah, this is so frustrating!" she yelled pulling at her hair while she walked into Ichigo's living room where he was located.

"Then can we at least tell others?"

Ichigo didn't say anything, but he had a sneaking suspicion that some if not all of them knew. It wasn't a sure thing but he pretty much had his friends figured out seeing as they weren't the most... _subtle_ when it came to these types of things.

**6 days before**

_Momo, Rangiku, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, Karin, Yuzu, Toshiro, Jinta, and Keigo all watched as Rukia took away Ichigo to talk in the fast food place. They all had confused looks on their faces. Ichigo had something about Rukia not wanting him to have any problems if the media found out, but by the looks of things that wasn't the case. Rukia's reaction said otherwise. So that left them all thinking what the hell was up between those two. Why were their friends so confusing?_

_Everyone was finished eating and they were waiting for Ichigo and Rukia to come back._

"_I wonder whats taking them so long?" Orihime asked looking in the direction their friends left to. Everyone just shrugged in response._

"_I say we just leave them." Karin suggested. Everyone stopped as if to ponder that possibility._

"_Karin, we can't just leave them." scolded Yuzu._

"_Why not? Sounds good to me." Keigo stated right before he blew the wrapper off a straw which landed in a man's toupee. Almost everyone else nodded their heads in agreement._

_Rangiku let out a sigh. "I'll just go get them. That sound okay?" and everyone nodded reluctantly._

_She stood up and walked over to where Ichigo and Rukia had disappeared to. She was about to walk around the corner into the restroom hallway until she saw something that almost made her trip over her own feet. Before she could be noticed by them she ran back to the table. Everyone at the table looked at her oddly._

"_Oh my God you guys have to come see this!" she urged in a yelled whisper._

_They looked at Rangiku like she was crazy. They all started to get up until she stopped them. "Wait. Not all of us can go without getting caught."_

_After hearing that, all but Tatsuki, Uryu, and Keigo sat back down. The three who were still curious followed Rangiku. When they looked around the corner they all gasped._

"_Wow, they're still at it." Rangiku said giddily. She looked next to her and saw the three looking at Ichigo and Rukia's kissing session incredulously._

_Uryu turned to Tatsuki. "Let me see your phone." She pulled it out and handed it to him without taking her eyes off of the couple._

"_What are you doing?" Keigo asked him. _

_Uryu just smirked and started recording the scene in front of them. "We need to show the others." Rangiku, Keigo, and Tatsuki stifled a laugh and nodded their approval of the lawyer's actions._

_An employee walked past them was looked like he was about to interrupt the two so they quickly ran back to the table. They all walked back to the table with sharp smiles across their faces. Tatsuki held up her phone in front of their sitting friend's faces with a little video playing._

_All this happened unbeknownst to Ichigo or Rukia._

**Back to Present**

"Why would we tell them?" Rukia blurted irritably. Then she froze and turned to look at Ichigo who was sitting on the couch and pointed a finger at him. "You told them didn't you!" she accused.

Ichigo quickly put his hands up in defense. "I didn't say anything like that! I just think they might already know." he stated clearly.

Rukia stopped her pacing to think. She plopped down on the recliner chair across from the orange haired author. Know that she thought about it Momo and Rangiku were saying some pretty weird things.

**4 Days Before**

_Rukia was sitting on her couch reading her book. She had been so busy and so many had been going on that she hadn't had time to read it much. She was almost done with and she decided to catch up on her reading. Rangiku was sitting on the floor filing her nails._

_Momo walked through the front door with two brown paper bags in her hands. "I'm back!" she said trying not to lose her balance. "And I got the ingredients for our homemade martinis." she cheered._

_At the sound of that Rangiku was at the counter setting up the stuff Momo had gotten. Rukia was still reading on the couch when she talked. "What kind are we having?"_

_Momo gave her a toothy grin and replied suggestively. "Strawberry martinis. You like those, right?"_

_Rukia was to distracted by her book to pick up Momo's hint or her tone just nodded not looking up from the pages. "Yeah."_

_She didn't notice Momo and Rangiku trying not to burst out in laughter._

**Present**

Rukia shook her head at the memory. "That could've just been a coincidence." she said albeit not too confidently.

Ichigo looked at her skeptically and she just rolled her eyes at him. "I think they know." he said sternly.

**2 Days Before**

_Ichigo was laying on his back on the carpeted floor of Mizuiro's apartment. He was currently unconscious due to some events just a few minutes before. To make a long story short, Keigo borrowed Ichigo's car... without asking. On top of that he brought it back without a bumper. So Ichigo went out looking for him and figured he was hiding at Mizuiro's place and so he went there. He was right and obviously Ichigo was trying to kill Keigo while Mizuiro watched. Chad was their also and in the process of trying to stop Ichigo from beating the hell out of Keigo the furious man ended up unconscious on the floor. While Chad was holding Ichigo back Keigo knocked him out. _

_Mizuiro looked down at Ichigo and sighed. He then glared over to Keigo. "You didn't have to hit him in head with my flower pot."_

_Chad nodded in agreement. "Now hes going to even more angry."_

"_Did you not see that crazy look in his eyes! He was ready to kill me!" Keigo defended while still holding the heavy pot which didn't even have a crack on it. "Besides, I didn't mean to knock him out." He turned to Mizuiro. "What the hell is this thing made of?"_

"_Basically cement."_

"_Well that would explain the bleeding."_

_Chad just shook his head. "Don't you guys think we should wake him up? He might have a concussion or something."_

_Keigo looked at Chad like he just grew a second head. "Are you crazy! At least wait until I'm halfway across town."_

"_No way. You dragged me and Chad into this and you're staying." Mizuiro stated and Keigo sighed in defeat. He knew it was useless trying to get away with Chad already standing in his path to the door._

_They all walked up and stood right over Ichigo. They began to talk about ways to wake him up without getting attacked. They didn't notice when Ichigo began to wake and he heard part of their ideas._

"_Maybe we should get Rukia." he heard what sounded like Keigo say._

"_Yeah, thats a good idea. After all they are-" Mizuiro was interrupted by Chad's update._

"_He's awake." they all looked down and saw him shifting to get up with squinted eyes._

_Ichigo sat up slightly but then winced in pain and grabbed the back of his head. Everyone else was backing up slowly as he zeroed in on his three targets and began to stand up. Oh yes, there was some serious hell to pay._

**Present**

"Wow. You have some fucked up friends." Rukia commented, getting a nod from Ichigo."But I still think we're just being paranoid."

He rolled his eyes but didn't comment. He was still on the couch and she was currently in the other chair. Rukia looked at the time and was somewhat pleased that it was only 8:00pm. Her and Ichigo have been only been going out for a week but technically its been since the fire with their on and off behavior. Rukia thought it was time to have some fun and see if Ichigo's skills lived up to his cocky attitude. Besides, it was Christmas Eve so she could give him an early Christmas present.

She slowly rose from the chair and walked over to the man sitting on the couch how was currently looking at the ceiling. She stood directly in front of Ichigo although he didn't seem to notice. Rukia smirked and placed her hands of his ribs and moved them up to his chest. Ichigo jumped when she touched him but relaxed and looked up to her. When they looked at each other they knew what they both wanted. Rukia leaned forward and straddled herself on top of Ichigo. He brought his hands up to her hips and pulled her closer until their lips met.

Rukia cupped his face with her hands in an attempt to bring him even closer. Ichigo traveled his lips from hers to the crook of her neck. She tilted her head back giving him more access. Suddenly Rukia's cell phone went off. They both ignored it until the second ring. Rukia stopped and placed her forehead against Ichigo's while contemplating whether to pick it up. Ichigo was giving Rukia a look that said 'don't you dare answer that phone'. She let out a sigh and got off of Ichigo who let out and irritated groan.

She didn't want to get up either but it could've been important. She looked at the phone and answered it. After a few minutes of arguing on the phone she hung up and turned to Ichigo.

She gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry. That was Rangiku and Momo. I forgot I promised to spend _all_ of Christmas Eve night, and Christmas with them."

Ichigo placed his palms of his eyes and tilted his head back, facing the ceiling once more. "Every fucking time." he complained.

Rukia couldn't help but agree with that. This had to have been the third time they've been interrupted for some reason or another this week.

"And why do they need you there? Don't they have any family to be with or something?" he continued.

"Well Toshiro is Momo's only family and he's stuck at the hospital since Christmas is the busiest time of the year. Rangiku has family but they aren't very close, plus they don't even live in Japan. So they got me." she summed up. "And besides, you're going to be with your family right?"

He let out a sigh. "Yeah." then he looked back at her. "What about you? Don't you have any family to spent the holidays with?"

She nodded. "I have family, but they are very busy so we don't meet on holidays often. And its usually just my brother when we do meet."

"Yeah, you told me that..." he stopped to think to himself. "Your late sister's husband... Byakuya, right?" Ichigo said, surprisingly got the name right (He's bad with names).

"Wow you remembered. And here I thought you weren't paying attention." Rukia teased while grabbing her jacket.

"Shut up." he mumbled.

Rukia just smiled and waved to him as she left out the front door, leaving a sexually frustrated Ichigo still on the couch.

()()()

Rukia arrived at the house not too long after she left Ichigo's. She walked through the front door a little frustrated as well. She spotted Rangiku and Momo both trying to listen to someone one the phone. When they noticed Rukia they both quickly turned it off.

She raised an eyebrow at the two and slipped her shoes and jacket off while she talked. "Who was that?"

"Oh just some... people from the agency saying Merry Christmas." Momo said nervously.

Rukia looked at the dumbly. "But no one from the agency knows our number."

"Oh did I say agency?" Momo laughed awkwardly. "I meant... uh, people from the organization!"

"People? The only ones who know are-"

Rukia was cut off quickly by Momo's correction. "Mr. Aizen! Yeah, it was Mr. Aizen calling to say Merry Christmas. _Just_Mr. Aizen. He is such a nice man right?" flew out of her mouth a little too quickly.

But Rukia paid no mind to it. After all, Momo _really did_appreciate and admire Sosuke Aizen. So much so it got annoying at times. But they should be grateful to him. He has helped all three of them a lot just as Byakuya and Renji have.

"So where were you?" Momo asked, changing the subject.

_'Shit, I didn't think of that.'_Rukia cursed to herself. "Out." she said being vague.

"Well than why were you 'out' when you knew that you are supposed to be here for Christmas Eve?" Rangiku asked as she began to read her magazine.

"I didn't know night started at 8pm." Rukia snapped coldly. Can't blame her though, she was interrupted from her _time _with Ichigo. She went into the kitchen and grabbed herself a drink.

"My, my, someone sounds like they like they're sex deprived. What do think Momo?" said woman nodded in response. _'And whose fault is that?!'_Rukia thought bitterly. She just rolled her eyes at her snickering friends and muttered something close to 'idiots' under her breath.

"Dr. Mastumoto, what do we prescribe this ailment with?" Momo said in professional tone.

"Hm, thats a good question Dr. Hinamori." Rukia honestly thought those two needed to grow up. "I know! I prescribe that Rukia Kuchiki is to call over a sexy writer with bright orange hair, chocolaty brown eyes, and a to-die-for-body so she can fuck him senseless!"

Rukia started to choke on her drink which she was taking a gulp from when Rangiku yelled that. While she was having her coughing fit, the two roommates were cracking up. Once Rukia stopped her coughing she looked at them an unreadable expression.

"Why would you guys say Ichigo?"

They both shrugged, planning to keep messing with her. "Why not?" Momo chimed.

"His _is_pretty sexy." Rangiku mused. "Ne, Rukia?"

Rukia just glared and walked away. Her denial still eating away at her, _'There's no way they know... right?'_

()()()

So the next day came bringing Christmas as well as the Christmas spirit along. Everyone did their own holiday routine and spent time with friends and family. Now, one week later, was New Years Eve and everyone was going to the New Years party at Uryu and Orihime's. Apparently thats where they always hold the parties.

Rukia slammed her bedroom door behind her. Needless to say she was pissed. Why was she mad? Well she was just locked in her room for the last two hours because her door got jammed. So obviously she was pissed once she got out. She walked downstairs to where her supposed friends were. Rukia could've shot them for what she saw. Both Momo and Rangiku were sitting on the couch laughing and watching TV.

Rukia stood in front of them with her fists clenched to her sides. Her eyes flared darkly at the two. She took a deep breath and talked dangerously through gritted teeth. "What. The. Hell."

The brunette and strawberry-blonde both shot up from the seats. "Oh Rukia! You got out!"

"I can't believe you guys!" Rukia screamed, causing them to flinch.

"Hey, don't be like that. We tried to help you get out." Rangiku defended.

"You guys gave up and left after 2 minutes." she shot back. "And you didn't even bother to come back and check to see if I ran out of oxygen or something."

"But you have a windo-"

"Thats not the point!" Rukia cut Momo off. She then walked by them into the fridge to grab something to eat.

"Sorry Ruk."

"Yeah we're sorry."

"Fine." Rukia gave in. She could never really stay mad at them. "Why don't we have any food?"

"We're going grocery shopping tomorrow." Momo said as she and Rangiku started to grab there jackets and slip on there shoes.

"Then where are you going?"

"The New Years party at Uryu and Orihime's place. You forgot already?" Rangiku spoke as she grabbed the keys to the Jetta. "But since me and Momo are ready and you aren't we'll see you there." which Rukia nodded her head to.

Momo added in with a suggestive smile. "And Ichigo needs a ride since his car is messed up or something so could you pick him up?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, I will." she replied suspiciously.

Rukia was already dressed and just needed to freshen up. She said bye to her friends as they left for the New Year's celebration. About a half hour later Rukia was ready and took the Malibu. While driving she was beginning to come to the conclusion that her friends knew about her and Ichigo. _'But if I'm lucky, its only those two.'_ she thought optimistically. _'Who am I __kidding?! Rangiku couldn't keep something like my _personal_ life private.'_But how could they have found out? There was no way they could know, Rukia convinced herself... again. Once she was in Ichigo's neighborhood she noticed all the cars had slit tires.

She pulled up in front of his house to see his car was also vandalized. That was why he needed a ride, Rukia figured. She got out of the car and walked up to the front door. She knocked on the but he didn't answer so she just walked in. She walked through the dark house until she found the light switch. Upon turning it on Ichigo emerged from the bathroom soaking wet with a towel around waist. The water rolled done his body, following every indent and bulge of his perfectly sculpted muscles. His normally spiky hair swung down a little and rested on his head dripping wet. In other words it felt wrong to be able to look at him without have paying first.

Ichigo looked at Rukia from across the room surprised. When his gaze took in her form he noted her clothing looked really good on her. She was wearing a tight multicolored shirt and dark skinny jeans. They were simple clothes but somehow looked enticing. "Rukia? How'd you get in?"

She crossed her arms and looked away to resist temptation. "Idiot. You left your door unlocked." to which he looked a little embarrassed by. "Anyway, I'm here to pick you up but you aren't even dressed."

Ichigo took a quick look at himself and then at how she was turned away slightly. A sly grin spread across his face. When he didn't answer she turned back to the direction where the naked man was located only to find him only inches away causing her to jump. _'How the hell does he keep doing that?!'_Rukia inwardly panicked.

**N/A: (Warning! Lemon ahead. If you don't want to read it than you will want to skip to the end of the chapter.)**

Without warning Ichigo rose his hands to the sides of her neck in a massaging manner. Before Rukia could react their lips met and she instantly gave in. The kiss was incredible. Somehow different from the others they shared. There was much more lust, desire... need. Her hands rested on his wet chest as he closed the almost nonexistent gap between them. He slyly slid his tongue into her mouth which she gladly accepted. Her pulse sped up as her eyes fluttered shut. His hands slid around to her back lifting her up slightly. A low whimper of need escaped her lips and was caught by his.

Rukia could feel the heat pounding into her sex when Ichigo's hands tightened around her waist and bringing her closer. His lips traveled from hers to the nape of her neck and she tilted her head back. She found herself pressing into him, rubbing herself against the hard ridge of his cock that was under the damn towel. Her hands went for that pesky piece of cotton. Once she tugged on it Ichigo spoke.

"You take off my towel, and I get to take _all_ your clothes off." he warned.

She could tell he meant it by the determination and hunger in his voice. She looked into his dark eyes and kept finding herself wanting more. Her grip on the towel tightened as she used it to lead him closer. He smirked and in one quick motion her shirt was off her body and on the floor. How he got it off was a mystery to her but at this point she wasn't complaining. He began kissing her again only this time he was removing her clothes at the same time. He was able to slip her pants off flawlessly without breaking their tongue wrestling. Soon she was only in her underwear while he still had his damp towel on.

His hands were gliding over her soft skin leaving trails of heat behind them. H e was determined to explore every part of her. Rukia was now on her back on his living room couch with Ichigo hovering over her. She lifted up a little and grabbed his towel once more. One way or another that thing was coming off. She pulled it off in one slick tug revealing his large erection. There was a little amusement in his eyes by her impatience and he let out a dark chuckle. Scanning down her milky white skin simply glowed in the dim room. He unsnapped her bra and tossed it aside nonchalantly revealing her perfectly shaped mounds.

Lowering his head, his mouth met with her left nipple as his hand fondled the other. She let out a low groan from the attention that he was placing on her body. He sucked on one breast, using his tongue caressingly, as his hand fondled the other, kneading the tender mound. Her breathing became heavy, her hands grappled to his back pulling him closer. The pleasure he was giving her just by his touch was intoxicating.

Ichigo's callused fingers grabbed the elastic of her underwear and pulled them down her long legs. Their eyes still locked, hazed over with lust. As if she knew what he was thinking, she parted her legs as he trailed his hand down her abdomen to her midnight curls. It stopped right at her entrance, waiting for any kind of assurance. She looked at him demanding that he continue.

His fingers curved, tilted, and entered. Rukia felt herself shaking, felt the slow slide of her juices meeting his fingers as her inner muscles tightened around the penetration. Clenching and spasming as her back arched and pleasure tore through her. The fingers surged deeper, her nails dug into his shoulders as she let out small moans of pleasure. They were like music to his ears. He brought his lips back to her swollen pink lips, sucking on her bottom one as he continued to move his fingers inside her.

He went up to her ear and whispered in a husky voice. "I bet you taste good."

Those words sent a chills down her spine. His lips moved between her breasts and down her stomach as she fought to breathe. His head lowered and his lips pursed, covered her clit and his fingers moved back, then pushed inside her again, parting her flesh with a surge of sensation that excited her. His tongue skillfully suckled at her sex, stroking over it as she fought her release.

Her essence filled Ichigo with a mind blowing sensation. The second he tasted her he was addicted. She was better than any dessert by far. The haunting feeling that he could never get enough of her taste was only driving him harder to get more.

"I-Ichigo..." she rasped as her hands clenched onto his orange hair.

Rukia arched even more, twisting beneath him when she trusted into his fingers and mouth. Her release was only seconds away now. She had one leg straight, the other bent to accommodate his head, and his lips still sucked at her tender bud between her thighs.

She called out his name when her muscles tightened around his fingers and tongue as her juices rushed to her center. Ichigo sat up so she could see him as he brought his fingers to his most and licked them clean. Watching that Rukia found herself even _more_ aroused. She got up from her laying position and pulled him down on the couch. She was ready to feel him inside of her.

He was now on top of her with her hands on his shoulders. He bent down and they began kissing again. Rukia could taste her juices on his lips and tongue and it only served to excite her more. She arranged her position so her vagina was just under Ichigo's manhood. She looked into his brown orbs and took pleasure in the carnal look in his eyes, and she was sure hers looked the same. He moved forward and back, teasingly letting his head stroke the wet folds. She felt like he was going crazy with the way he was torturing her. Ichigo saw this and it wasn't just her, he was started become aggravated by his delaying.

Ichigo grabbed her hips and stopped when Rukia grounded out some words. "Dammit... Ichigo." she warned.

He inwardly chuckled. He knew she was about to jump him. His hips aligned with hers and her thighs parted. He went down, his hard cock penetrated her ever so slowly. Rukia moaned again as she felt his hard travel deep inside her. Ichigo found himself groaning at the feeling. She was so _tight _and _wet_. To have her muscles around him was amazing. He moved back to were his head was almost came out of her and then in a hard thrust buried his erection inside her. She gasped at the the sudden surge of pleasure.

He began to work faster and faster, trusting harder each time sending exquisite sensations through their bodies each time. He kept going, trusting, stroking, until she was almost screaming in pleasure. She had never felt so desired.

"Oh God." she moaned. "Ich-igo..."

And he didn't stop. The ecstasy he was experiencing was too great. She began to move against him, creating a euphoric motion between them. They both kept moving against each other. The sensation they were both feeling was unimaginable. Ichigo cursed as he kept moving inside her. He had never felt such pleasurable feelings before. Never in a million years would he be able to explain how good she felt.

They both moved their hips into each other. Cloud nine could not even compare to this. They both could feel their climax coming. Rukia came first, her juices rushed around his cock and he felt his release crash inside her as they both called each other's name. Sensation raced along his spine, then back. His semen spurted from his tip, spilling inside her in a rush of heat.

"Fuck, Rukia." he rasped.

They were both in a place they didn't want to leave. As they settled they looked back at the other lovingly. They kissed again, not leaving there current position. They could both tell they were about to start another round until realization hit Rukia.

**A/N: (OK. Your safe.)**

Suddenly she remembered why she was there in the first place.

"Fuck!" she hissed as she pushed Ichigo from on top of her and balanced on her feet. "We need to go!"

Ichigo looked at her curiously, then realized what she was talking about and quickly ran to get dressed.

It was going to be hard to explain why they were late...

* * *

**So here is may lame made up chapter! Again _so_ sorry for the grammer and spelling errors and well, everything! I promise I will make another lemon that is not rushed and better detailed! The next chapter will be posted a lot sooner because of how long it took to post this one. Probably around Monday or even Sunday if I get enough reviews! I was practically crying while I tried to rewrite this beacause of my friend and her sister so please don't hate me because if this chapter, I was just emotionally distressed!**

**R.I.P. Tankia and get better soon Brianna! We all love you! Please pray for Tankia who is in heaven watching over us, Brianna Washington and her family!**

**I will redo this chapter once I am feeling better.**

**_Please Review and tell me what you think! I'll post the next chapter once I get around 15 reviews, maybe sooner. Hopefully it will be this weekend._**


	9. New Years

**Hey! You guys are the bestest people ever! Thanks so much for understanding and not hating me or that last chapter too much.**

**Well this wasn't posted as soon as I wanted but not too late, right? Its still under a week anywayz. I hope you like this one better. Its also longer than usual as well since a friend of mine who I'll just call Africa wanted a long chapter. Once again thanks so much for being supportive and understanding!**

**Special thanks to: _Swisz Phantom, Jeni.G, Insistence, maxslayer10, marimbagirl1993, boynxtdoor15, Ram-10, Hippie420, liss-33, mamoru-usa8, Dragonsmaiden66, darkheart1992, HollowZangetsu, Lady Spezz, zxGenesisxz, kurosaki Ichigo Rukia, LadyFord_**

**You guys Rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Two figures stood inside a room. Both contemplating on their next course of action. A lot of things were going to happen in a short amount of time and it was always best to be prepared.

"Whats everything we know so far?" asked one of the two figures.

"Only that they're coming tonight." the other confirmed casually.

"Should we tell Byakuya?"

"We've left him in the dark for awhile now. He'll be pretty mad."

The first one laughed. "So you just want it to look like we had no idea."

The figure smiled.

()()()

Rukia and Ichigo were both in her car driving to the New Years party. It was currently 9:56pm. The problem was that Rukia had left to him up over an hour ago. And they would have been eve later had not she remembered why she was at Ichigo's house in the first place.

Rukia was driving while Ichigo was in the passenger seat. They were both... lets say, still feeling the effects of what went on just a few minutes before. The fact that Uryu and Orihime's house was only a few minutes away from Ichigo's house didn't give them much time to settle down. Rukia was freaking out and started suggesting some excuses for why they were late while Ichigo stuck to is earlier suggestion of just telling them. He didn't really like having to lie about their relationship. Especially when he didn't know _why_ she didn't want them to know._ 'Could she be ashamed of me?... Nah.' _At the cost of sounding arrogant_ 'she had nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about.'_ he it was still confusing.

Ichigo interrupted one of Rukia ideas. "We should just tell them or at least _you_ tell _me_ why we can't." she just rolled her eyes. "Besides its not like we're trying to hide something like you getting pregnant of anyth-"

Ichigo stopped in mid speech. His eyes widened and turned to Rukia who was watching the road while listening.

"Rukia...?" Ichigo asked cautiously.

Rukia let out a sigh. She was actually waiting for him to realize they didn't use a condom or that he didn't even bother to ask if she was one birth control. It took a little longer than she thought it would. Once the car got to a stop sign she looked over to him.

"Don't you think its a little late to be worried about that?" she asked a slightly irritated.

"Well I didn't hear say anything at the time either." he pouted like a two year old crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thats not the point!" she defended. "I'm on birth control so I didn't have to say anything but the fact that you didn't bother to ask before fucking was irresponsible." she stated like he was completely stupid.

Ichigo scowled at her. "Why were you on birth control in the first place?"

She was still looking as if contemplating whether she wanted to tell him. Suddenly a honk snapped her out of her thinking and she looked to see the streetlight was green. She started to drive again and ignored the question. She didn't like bringing up stuff from around that time.

Ichigo found it annoying that she just dropped his question like that. He understood she probably didn't want to talk about it but at the moment he felt like she wasn't telling him anything. Before he could ask the question again or why she didn't want to talk about it Rukia spoke again.

"Three years ago I got Norplant implants." She glanced at him and noticed the confused look on his face. "You know, those little rods they put in your arm." to which he nodded. "They last five years so I still have two years left. Does that help?" she finished sarcastically.

Ichigo scoffed but took what she said to thought. That must've meant she was in a serious relationship with someone three years ago. Even though she explained her birth control reasons, she purposely avoided mentioning the guy.

They sat in silence for the rest of the way to their friends' house. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, just quiet.

Once they got to the house Ichigo just walked on in and Rukia followed. Everyone and seriously everyone was already there. Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Toshiro, Jinta, Ururu, the Twins, Keigo, Mizuiro and his new girlfriend, Momo, and Rangiku. They all looked up and eyed Rukia for a moment before they all started snickering. Ichigo walked past her and over to talk with a few of the guys. Rukia was starting to get annoyed by all the stares.

"What?!" she yelled intimidatingly icy to all her friends. Everyone shivered at her cold tone and quickly looked away.

She crossed her arms over her chest and was about to walk from the doorway when suddenly Rangiku jumped in front of her, keeping the petite woman from going anywhere.

The strawberry-blonde looked Rukia up and down before a huge smile was plastered on her face. "Rukia! I'm so proud of you!"

"Huh?" was her only reply.

"You had sex!" Rangiku cheered. Everyone in attendance looked back up to her and all with that same knowing look.

"Wha! I-I don't... know what your talking about!" Rukia forced out trying her best to sound indifferent. I wasn't working. "Seriously I-"

She stopped when she saw Rangiku holding up a mirror. Rukia took the mirror and looked at herself. Now she knew why everyone was looking at her. Her face was still flushed, she had a hickey on her neck and yes, she had sex hair. Nothing less of a three year old could've taken one look at her and knew she just had some damn good sex. So in other words, she looked like a total whore.

Rukia looked up to see Ichigo with that smirk of his. He didn't even bother to tell her how she looked. She pointed an accusing finger at him as she yelled. "You asshole!" She knew it was useless to deny their relationship now.

He just rose his hands up in defense. "I think the correct term is 'thank you'." he teased.

Everyone knew what he meant by that and couldn't help but feel sorry for the idiot who didn't know how to just keep his cocky mouth shut. It was no surprise when Ichigo got a shoe to the face from across the room.

"Bitch." Ichigo muttered while holding his now bloody nose.

"Yes me and Ichigo are going out and yes we fucked! Everyone satisfied?" she said tartly.

After everyone was no longer focused on Rukia she relaxed. Rangiku suffocated Rukia with her breast in one of her death hugs as she went on about how she knew that her and Ichigo were perfect for each other. Momo went up to her and gave her a big hug as well congratulating her. She liked the idea of her two friends being a couple.

The party goers continued their conversations from before Rukia and Ichigo showed up. Ichigo was now talking to some of the guys and Rukia did the same. They were both irritated with questions that were asked but none the less talked to there friends.

It was a very typical celebration for that group. Rangiku would try to bring the others into a sake contest. Seeing as it was New Years Eve everyone loosened up and well, they got wasted. And a lot of things got out of hand. Everyone had their weird habits when they were drunk.

Rangiku would start taking pictures with everyone and egg the others to keep drinking with her. And at one point she got a hold of Toshiro trapping his head between her... assets in hug, much to his chagrin. Keigo who was a natural pervert would _try_ to grope Rangiku but he only ended up getting knocked out by a drunken kick from her. Momo who never really drank too much would start to tell everyone how much she loved them and how great they were as part of her loving nature. Most of the couples would... show their affection... a lot. Even Uryu who didn't like to display his affections publicly, was all over Orihime as though no one else was there. Ichigo almost attacked Jinta when he saw him and Yuzu making out, as if Jinta was corrupting his innocent sister. It was actually quite a shock to everyone to see Yuzu like that but it was just showing that she was indeed an adult.

And Mizuiro and his girlfriend? Lets just say they were 'missing' and leave it at that. Tatsuki constantly switched from one attitude to another. First she would be hyper, ready to fight someone for no reason, and then to being pissed and ranting about how all guys were jerks. Ichigo and Rukia were a little back and forth as well. One second they were all over each other, and the next they were arguing with one another, and then back again. Although the others suspected its probably like this normally. Chad who was already a really laid back guy was just sitting back watching everyone make fools of themselves. He wasn't that big with nothing to show for, he could hold his alcohol well.

It was a minute to midnight and everyone was getting ready for the New Year. Ichigo and Rukia walked into the living room where everyone else was watching the New Years countdown TV special.

Once it got to the last ten seconds everyone started counting down with the TV.

**10...**

Rukia's back was to Ichigo while they watched the screen.

**...8...**

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

**...5...**

He brought his mouth down to her ear.

**...3...2...1... HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

"Happy New Years Rukia." he whispered huskily into her ear.

She turned around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her mouth up to his, stopping only centimeters away. "Happy New Years Ichigo." before she moved closer, kissing him. Their lips stayed locked while everyone else was cheering for the New Year.

It felt strange but oddly right. When they first met neither of them would've thought they would be there now. Rukia, Momo, and Rangiku moved to Karakura Town and things seemed to be going so well. It was enough to make them forget why they had to leave their jobs and old homes in Osaka to come to Momo's hometown.

Rukia was enjoying herself. More so in the past few months than she thought she ever would. She inwardly chuckled. _'To think when I first got here I couldn't stop complaining about this place. Now I doubt I'll ever want to leave.'_ and then she stopped her thoughts. Leave? Would they have to leave? They were moved here by Byakuya for their protection, but would they ever have to leave? She certainly didn't want to leave Karakura anytime soon and she was sure Momo and Rangiku felt the same way. But why? Why didn't she want to go back to Osaka, to her dream job and see her old friends? Was it Ichigo? Was it the thought of never seeing Ichigo again the real reason she didn't want to go? That couldn't be it... right?

Rukia simply brushed the worry off. Even if they had to leave someday, it surely wouldn't be anytime soon. And she would have more time to think about it _when_ and _if_ the time came. She really didn't want to think of leaving her new friends. Leaving Ichigo. She felt a pang in her heart at that thought. She pushed the feeling away. Now was not the time to think of such things.

About an hour after midnight everyone settled down and started to leave. Ichigo was getting a ride back home from Rukia while Momo and Rangiku drove home. It was 1:00 in the morning after all.

"You sure you should be driving?" Ichigo asked warily as they got into the car.

"I'm not that drunk." she retorted.

"Yeah but as I recall you weren't drunk at all when..." he trailed off upon seeing Rukia's expression. He stayed silent so he wouldn't end up saying something stupid.

"It was nice to hangout with everyone without having to hide anything." she said with a sigh of relief.

Ichigo chuckled. "You're the one who made it so hard on yourself in the first place."

"Whatever. Like you want to tell your dad." the raven haired woman teased.

"Trust me. Me not telling him would be doing _you_ a favor."

"How so?"

"Have you seen how he is with Yuzu and Karin? Well its going to be the exact opposite with us. He's going to be singing about you being his third daughter and having grandchildren to that poster of mom." he muttered sounding annoying by the thought of what his father was going to do.

_'Thats right. His mom died when he was nine, even though he wouldn't tell me what happened...'_ she thought. She couldn't help but think of that since he never brought up his mom, even if it was just about the poster his dad keeps in the house. She had never seen it but she has heard about it from the others. The poster seemed to annoy all the family but Isshin.

Rukia laughed at the thought. "Sounds better than what you would have to deal with if you ever met my brother." she mumbled, more to herself than Ichigo.

He looked at her oddly before grinning. "Maybe I should meet Byakuya."

The car swerved. Rukia thought he was serious and had turned to face Ichigo but ended up turning the car with her. She quickly regained control of the car after receiving some honks and dirty looks from other drivers, to which she just flicked off. Seriously, who would be driving past 1am on New Years. Shouldn't they be with family or something? Ichigo was sitting wide eyed in the passenger seat, clutching the side of the door. He was breathing hard when he looked over to her like she was crazy.

"What the hell was that! You practically gave me a heart attack." he yelled.

"Sorry I just..." she trailed off and kept her eyes on the road, not letting them meet his. Couldn't blame her though. Not like should could tell him that Byakuya was the head of one of the most powerful yakuza in Japan and that he might not want to meet her brother at all unless he liked the cliché term, 'sleeping with the fishes'.

After a few minutes of silence Rukia looked over to Ichigo who was just staring out the window. His eyebrows were furrowed into his perma-scowl and he looked to be in deep thought. Probably thinking about why she was acting so weird, she figured.

He was indeed thinking about Rukia acting so suspicious all of the sudden. What was so bad about her brother that the thought of Ichigo meeting him made her freak out like that? He tried to remember what she had told him about her brother. _'She said he was a businessman. He adopted Rukia as his sister after her older sister Hisana, died. But she had never even met her sister and wasn't found by Byakuya until she was 15 in an orphanage.'_ he thought to himself. _'Damn, this sounds like some kind of soap opera.'_

They soon arrived at his house and Ichigo left. Rukia began to drive back home. Home. She was happy to be able to call her place in Karakura, home.

She yawned as she reached a stop light. Momo and Rangiku would probably have just gotten back to the house now. At that moment Rukia was happy that Ichigo's house wasn't that far from their's because she was just too tired to stay up any longer. She couldn't wait to just get home and _sleep_.

Once she got home she saw her friends both in their pajamas getting ready to go to bed. Rukia said her good nights to them, as did they and they all went to bed.

()()()

Rukia was in her bed dreaming away when she heard somethings from downstairs that woke her up. Her bedroom, along with Momo and Rangiku's were all on the second floor. She looked at her alarm clock. 3:32am. She narrowed her eyebrows at the digital clock. No one should be up now. _'It could just be Momo or Rangiku getting a late night snack.'_ she reasoned. _'But...'_ she sighed as she threw off her covers and got out of her queen size bed. There was always that damn 'but'.

She quietly walked down the second floor hallway of the enormous house. Once she got to the stairs she heard another sound. Like something broke. She tiptoed down each step carefully. Once she got to the base of the steps she hear a little shuffling coming from the kitchen. Her heart started to race. Rukia didn't know what to do at this point. Go and see who it was or just assume it was her roommates and go back to bed. The latter sounded so much more pleasant but she knew she couldn't do that.

She was about to turn on the lights but stopped. The noise became more clear as she got into the living room. And it definitely wasn't Momo or Rangiku. It sounded like men talking. She crept further into the living room, being sure to stay away from the view of the kitchen-to-living room window. She wanted to look into the kitchen to see who they were but didn't want to risk being spotted. Rukia knew she should go upstairs and warn her friends but there was only one phone in the house and it was right in her view. If she went back upstairs she could loose her chance to call for help. She moved in closer, sticking low to the ground. She was only a few feet away from the phone when she covered her mouth and froze from what she heard the men say.

"Quiet!" a man whispered harshly. "How are we supposed to get this done if you keep knocking shit over."

"It was an accident." the man defended.

"Both of you quiet. You want us to go back to Gin saying we fucked up?" another man cut in.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. Gin is coming here himself." said the first man.

Rukia was glad her hand was over her mouth or else they might have heard her gasp. Her stomach clenched and she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Now listen. Don't kill _any_ of them yet. We want to make sure we don't kill the Kuchiki girl by accident. Once Gin confirms its her we get rid of the other two. Got it?"

Rukia was on the floor against the wall under the window. Her pulse was racing, she could feel herself breaking out into a cold sweat, and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She couldn't see the men but it was obvious they worked for Gin. Gin Ichimaru and his men were here to kidnap her and kill Momo and Rangiku! All sorts of questions raced through her mind but none were as important as what to do. She could call Renji, Byakuya, and Aizen... but they were all back in Osaka. It would take hours for them to get here. Her best bet was to call the police.

Rukia crawled closer to the phone. She reached up to grab the cordless phone that was resting on the window counter. Once her hand wrapped around it, she pressed 'redial' without realizing it. She brought the phone down without even noticing the ringing on the other end. Rukia was so distracted with getting the phone she also didn't notice the men had stopped talking and left the kitchen.

Just as she was about to dial 911 she heard a muffled 'hello' come from the phone. Her eyes traveled to the small screen and she recognized the number that was redialed. She brought the phone up to her ear.

"Ichigo." she whispered as softly as she could.

"_Rukia? What are you doing up this late?" _

Rukia's scream echoed through the house. She dropped the phone as she felt someone grab her from behind. Who ever it was, he was clearly bigger and stronger than her. Hell, he was bigger than Ichigo! His arms were wrapped around hers along with the rest of her body, holding her still. She began to panic and started trashing, trying to get away from the man. Rukia tried to scream again but a gloved hand quickly covered her mouth. She could hear her name come from the phone a few times before it went silent. The man didn't seem to notice the phone in the dark

Another two men walked from behind to face her. They were wearing black shirts and pants. As well as gloves like the other man. One was wearing a black hat. They looked at her and then gave each other satisfied looks.

()()()

Ichigo was at his house, in bed sleeping. He was under his covers when he heard his phone ringing. He groaned and just pulled the covers over his head. After it rang a few times with a groan he finally grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" he answered half asleep.

There was a pause._ "Ichigo."_

It sounded like Rukia but he wasn't for sure since she was whispering. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the time. It was 3:40am.

"Rukia? What are you doing up this late?" he asked slightly more awake.

Suddenly he heard a scream from the other line. He pulled the phone away from his ear at the loud scream before bringing it back.

"Rukia!" he yelled into the phone as he jumped out the bed. All he heard was what sounded like struggling. "RUKIA!"

When he got no answer Ichigo threw on a shirt and pants as fast as he could and ran to his front door. Once he was outside his house he looked at his car only to remember that the tires were slashed. He would have to run there. Luckily it wasn't too far away.

()()()

"Looks like we got one already." said the hatted one.

Rukia continued to squirm in the mans hold as he spoke. "Don't just stand there. Go search for the other two." he ordered.

The two men both walked aimlessly in the dark house. When they started to walk up the staircase Rukia felt concern for not just herself now but for her friends as well. Maybe there was a way she could warn them. But how?

The man started to walk her back into the kitchen but she wasn't going without a fight. She began kicking things over, trying to make as much noise as possible since no one could hear her muffled screams.

"Stay still!" he grunted irritatedly.

Rukia brought her hands up to the man's hand that was over her mouth. She tried to pull his hand away but to no avail. She could feel his grip tighten on her to a point where it was becoming harder for her to breathe. Her hair was sticking to her face from her sweat and her muscles strained.

She needed to do something. She couldn't just let this happen again.

Rukia pulled at the man's hand again. She was able to loosen his grip and freed her mouth. She let out a gasp and without missing a beat lunged her teeth into the man's unclothed wrist. She could taste his blood on her teeth before he let go of her all together.

He backed up holding his wrist. "You fucking bitch!" he seethed.

Rukia kept her back against the wall as her eyes swept the floor for the phone. She couldn't spot it with the lights off. When the man seemed to snap out of his fit he turned back to her. Rukia quickly darted to the kitchen and up to the counter. She grabbed a knife that was in the sink and swung around, pointing it to the man who had chased after her into the kitchen.

"Put the knife down and I won't have to ring your fucking neck!" he cursed again.

Rukia's grip only tightened as she narrowed her eyes at the opposing man. He was standing only a few feet away. He had the nerve to try and come closer to her as if she wouldn't try and attack him if he did. Her breathing was irregular, her stomach was churning, and she was feeling light headed, but she had to ignore it all. Rukia was looking for the right moment to strike.

"We can't find them." a voice said.

Both Rukia and the man looked through the kitchen/living room window to see the other two men walking towards them. It didn't appear that they noticed she was aiming a knife at their partner. He looked at them, seeming to have forgotten she was even there. They walked into the kitchen, both behind the hatted man.

"What do you mean you can't find them?!" he yelled at them, sounding very pissed.

He was turned slightly towards the two men. _'This is my chance.' _she urged herself. In one blurred motion, Rukia ran forward with the pointed metal out. The man noticed her at the last second and tried to back up. As she thrust the knife out the man jumped back, but it was a useless attempt on his part. The blade went into his left thigh. He yelled out in pain and fell backwards on top of the other two.

Rukia turned around and ran out the other end of the kitchen and dashed to the front door. Just as she was about to reach the door it swung open. Her eyes widened once she recognized the man standing in the doorway. Gin Ichimaru. There he was standing casually at the door with that constant smile on his face.

"Hello Rukia. Long time no see." he chimed, smiling foxily.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to think. Her legs seemed to move on there own as she ran to the stairs. She sprinted two steps at a time, not even bothering to check to see if he was following her.

The three men came out the kitchen to see Gin standing across the house with that creepy smile of his. They scurried over to their boss with hast.

"I see they've given you guys some trouble." Gin commented from looking at one of his men who was bleeding from his leg.

When they didn't reply he gave his orders. "You two," he said while pointing to two of the men. "Go and search the rest of the first floor and the basement." he then pointed to the hatted man. "You will come with me upstairs."

The three men nodded and all went to where they were ordered.

Rukia looked in her friends rooms but they weren't in either. She then ran into her bedroom to hide. She looked over the room, her eyes stopping at her bed. She quickly got on her knees and was about to crawl under when she almost yelled out in surprise. Under her bed were Momo and Rangiku hiding as well, looking quite shocked back at her.

"Rukia? Quick get under." Rangiku whispered.

She did as she was told and soon all three women were under Rukia's large bed. "What are you doing in here?" she asked, not to sound like she was complaining.

"I heard some noise so I woke up Rangiku to go look with me. When we checked your room here you weren't there. Before we could leave the room we heard someone talking and we knew it wasn't you so we both got under your bed." Momo explained.

"Whats going on?" Rangiku asked Rukia.

She looked at them gravely. "Gin is here." both her friends turned pale though it was hard to tell in the dark room. "There are three others with him."

Momo and Rangiku both could feel their hearts skip beats. _'This can't be happening.'_ was all they could think.

There was a long pause. Momo was the first to speak. "What do we do?"

Rangiku let out a sigh. "We have to call the police. Fast." Both women confirmed their agreements. "We'll have to get to the phone down stairs, and if its possible, get out the house. Our best bet would be to run over to the neighbors' houses. Gin will back off if we wake up the neighborhood."

"I'll go." Momo volunteered.

"No, we'll all go." Rukia said demandingly, with Rangiku nodding.

"We can't. Look, if they're down there before we can get to the phone then they have all three of us. Let me go. That way if something happens to me, you guys won't get caught too." Momo said with a stern look.

Rukia and Rangiku were about to protest but Momo cut them off. "I'll be fine." she said with a weak smile. "You guys just stay here. If I don't come back in about five minutes then you can do whatever you want."

Rukia and Rangiku were taken back. This was very un-Momo like but still very much like her. Always thinking about others. They didn't want to admit it, but she did have a good point about only one of them going but they didn't like the idea of her going. Rukia felt like she should go, seeing as they were after her.

"Momo, let me go. They won't kill me if I get caught." Rukia tried to reason.

"But Rukia I'm the fastest. I'd have the best chance of getting away if spotted." and without letting Rukia respond she crawled from under the bed. "See you guys soon."

Momo silently walked out the room, not wanting to close the door at the chance of it making a sound. She peered down the hallway and heard shuffling coming from one of the rooms on the other side of the hall. She soundlessly dashed down the stairs. No one was there but she saw the basement door was open. She crept into the living room, careful not to make a sound.

Once she spotted the phone on the ground she dived for it. She was on her knees as she quickly punched in 911. She felt a jerk at her stomach when nothing happened. The phone was dead. _Dead_. Just like they would be if she couldn't get help quick.

She got off her knees and ran to the door. She noiselessly turned the nob and was prepared to sprint to the closest house when she saw a man standing in front of a car at the end of the lawn. She knew the man. She scampered up to him and engulfed him in a trembling hug.

He patted her back before speaking. "Momo, whats wrong?"

She looked up at him with tearing eyes. "Rukia and Rangiku need your help! They're trapped. Gin is in there!" She mustered through sobs.

"There there. Everything will be ok." he assured with a fatherly smile.

"Thank you Mr. Aizen."

()()()

Its been a few minutes and Momo hadn't returned nor have they heard any noise indicating she was caught. Rukia looked over to Rangiku who was looking concerned as well.

"Come on. We need to go and-Ahhh!" Rukia's sentence was interrupted by her scream.

Rangiku looked in horror as she saw Rukia being pulled from under the bed by her hair. She could hear a man snickering as she saw Rukia's feet stumble back and forth. She narrowed her eyes, she wasn't going to let Rukia be taken without a fight. Rangiku quickly rolled from under then bed and stood up facing a man in black with blood all over his left leg holding Rukia by her hair. Rukia was currently hunched over by the way the man was pulling on her black hair. Her violet eyes were squinted and her teeth clenched as he jerked his arm once in awhile causing Rukia to wince in pain. Her hands were holding his along with some of her hair, trying to pull away from the man's grip.

The man and Rukia were standing next to the door while Rangiku was on the other side of the bed. "Let her go!" she yelled about to make her way around the bed.

But then Gin walked into the room closing the door behind him. He passed Rukia and the man that was holding her and sauntered over to the strawberry-blonde.

"My my, look at my beautiful wife." he sang as he got closer to her. He brought his hand up to her chin which she slapped away. He grabbed her wrist, twisted it, and held it tightly behind her back. "And still feisty as ever." he hissed into her ear. She could feel his breath on her neck.

Rangiku struggled in the hold but he just pulled her arm up behind her making her raise to her toes. "Let her go Gin!" yelled Rukia who was also still struggling. The man holding her was looking quite irritated now. He curled up his fist and gave Rukia a punch to her cheek, causing her to fall to her backside with a whimper. Rangiku tried to lung at the guys but Gin just tighten his iron grip.

"Sorry I can't do that. You see my boss needs Rukia and so we can't just let her go." replied Gin. "You know, I don't think there is much love in our marriage anymore, Rangiku. What do you think?" he mused.

"I think you can shove this marriage up your ass!" she shot back.

Rukia who was now on the ground with the man still holding her hair was looking at her friend frantically. They both knew not to push him but for some reason Rangiku thought she should voice her opinion. Gin's grin got wider. He pulled out a handle and with a press of a button revealed it to be a switchblade.

He held it up to Rangiku's neck as he spoke. "Then lets end it shall we?"

()()()

Ichigo was not too far from the house now. On his way he had called back multiple times with his cell phone but got no answer and after awhile the phone was disconnected. At that point he didn't know what to think and called the police though he knew it would take some time for them to get to Rukia's neighbor. Cops usually never had to be anywhere near that area.

He was cutting through someone's lawn when the house was in view. He started running even faster but soon slowed when he saw something not far from the door. He couldn't tell what it was in the pitch black night. He got closer to what ever it was to get a better look. It was on the ground, on the small walkway that led from the front door.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes trying to see what it was until...

His eyes were stuck wide, his body was frozen stiff, his blood ran cold, his adrenaline rushed through his veins in anger. He took a few steps closer, his jaw and fists clenched.

She was on her back still in her pajama pants and t-shirt. Her limbs were all resting normally as if she were sleeping. Her dark brown hair, fallen out of its usual bun and soaked in blood. Her face was tilted to the side, facing Ichigo. Her grey eyes were open and lifeless. Her mouth was ajar. Her skin already lost of color. A small hole was in the middle of her forehead were some red liquid had dripped out.

Lying on the ground was Momo Hinamori... dead.

He didn't know what to do or what to even think. Ichigo could feel himself start to tremble with rage. But also a sense of revolt. Some directed at himself. Why couldn't he have gotten there sooner?

Ichigo looked at her corpse. He couldn't stop the horrid image of his mother's lifeless body from 16 years ago come into his head. He quickly shook his head. He couldn't just stand there. He still had to find Rukia. _'I have to get to Rukia before...'_ he couldn't even finish that thought.

He forcefully tore his gaze away from Momo. He went for the open door and stormed into the house. Tables, chairs, lamps, etc. were all knocked over and lying around the house. Suddenly two men in black emerged from another part of the house into Ichigo's view. They looked at him before saying something. He didn't know what they said, his rage muffled everything else out.

One of the men charged at Ichigo. He side stepped the man in black, and gave him a fury fueled punch to the head. The man fell forward and clutched his head, before he could even think about getting back up Ichigo gave him a hard kick to the face, effectively knocking the man out. Ichigo then turned his death glare to the other man who was now scared shitless. In a flash the man turned around and ran away. Right then, Ichigo heard yelling coming from upstairs.

Ignoring the cowardly man, Ichigo ran to the other side of the room and up the stairs. Once he was upstairs he heard more yelling and went to the room it was coming from. He tried to open the door but it was jammed. He was fed up with all these interferences. He backed up and in one quick jolt he rammed into the door partially tearing it off its hinges but opening it non the less. Ichigo regained his footing after barreling into the room.

When he looked up he saw another man in black holding Rukia to the ground by her hair. When Rukia turned her head to the door she was shocked to see Ichigo standing there. Fear and relief washed over her. Relief that someone was here to save her and Rangiku, but fear that it was Ichigo and he could get hurt.

Ichigo didn't see Rangiku or Gin in the room as well. All his auburn eyes saw were the guy who had a hold of Rukia. Not even giving the man time to register his appearance, Ichigo gave the man a swift punch to the jaw, knocking him out and releasing his hold.

Rukia looked dumbfounded at Ichigo before speaking. "I-Ichigo... wha..." she couldn't think of anything to say.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia by her arm and pulled her up to her feet. "Are you ok?" he asked concern evident in his voice. She just nodded, unable to form words. He protectively pushed her behind him. Ichigo then turned his hard gaze to Rangiku and the silver haired man behind her. "Let her go." he deadpanned.

"Hm, people seem to be saying that a lot." he teased. Rangiku winced as he pulled on her arm again, signaling he wasn't going to corporate.

"I said let her go!" Ichigo shouted, taking a step forward.

Gin raised the knife higher to her neck and pushed the cold steel into her skin creating a red line to surface. Ichigo stopped with his teeth gritted and his hands balled into fists. "Sorry but I'm afraid that won't be possible." he said nonchalantly. "Now I don't know who you are or better yet why you're here, but I advice you to leave now before you end up dead."

Rukia wanted so badly to tell Ichigo to just go, but she knew it would be useless.

Ichigo and Gin were just staring at each other, not taking their eyes away for a second. Ichigo was glaring and Gin was smiling. There was a dreadful silence that seemed so loud Rukia wanted to cover her ears. Rukia's focus on the two men was cut short when she heard the previously unconscious man behind her get up. She watched with wide eyes as he pulled out a knife of his own. Rukia tried to yell out to Ichigo but her mouth wouldn't work and now she could only watch as the man was about to strike her with the weapon. The man pulled his arm back and swung it forward, Rukia shut her eyes. She heard Rangiku gasp as she must've seen the man as well.

Rukia waited for the blade to make contact, the pain to kick in, the blood to spill, and death to come.

She felt herself being pushed backwards and falling back to the ground, meaning she was just stabbed, she figured. But, no pain. No instead she heard someone else grunt in pain. She was still sitting when she opened her eyes but didn't understand what happened. Ichigo was standing between her and the man, his back to her and his body was blocking off her view of the man altogether. _'So Ichigo pushed me out the way.' _shethought thankfully_. _She couldn't help but feel at ease for a second. Rukia glanced over to Rangiku and Gin. But something was wrong. They were both standing in the same position, but the look on their faces scared her. Gin looked quite satisfied with what just happened while Rangiku looked frightened, even more so than before. But why? Ichigo just saved her.

"I told you, you'd end up dead if you didn't leave." Gin chuckled.

_'What does he mean by that?' _she wondered. Rukia looked back over to Ichigo but he was still turned away. She then noticed something was off. He was slightly hunched over and was... trembling? No. More like struggling. Rukia leaned closer trying to see what was going on. She then saw the man standing directly in front of Ichigo with his arms extended forward, almost like he was...

She then comprehended what happened.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said almost inaudibly.

She stood up slowly, and once she was on her feet she saw exactly what happened. She was sure her heart stopped at what she saw. Her eyes became teary at the mere sight, whether he was still standing or not.

Ichigo was standing with his eyes squinted and his teeth bared. The man in front of Ichigo was grinning like a lunatic. In his hands was the knife that was buried to the hilt into Ichigo's stomach. The man was steady trying to push it even further into Ichigo but he was also holding the hilt, trying to keep it still. As Ichigo was able to get part of the knife out Rukia saw the blood and instantly felt like she was going to throw up. She instinctively took a step forward.

"Rukia stop." she did so upon hearing Ichigo speak to her. His voice was raspy and he was obviously in pain. "Just stay there. I'm fine." he said quite calmly for his situation, but she could tell it was forced.

Rukia was about to yell at him that he wasn't alright but she didn't get the chance. Not wanting to let go of the knife since the man would only jab it deeper, Ichigo brought his head back and then head-butted the guy. The offending man fell back from the blow, pulling out the blade in the process. Once the metal was out, Ichigo gripped his stab wound with his left hand and took a step forward as if ready to fight the man. Rukia grabbed his arm trying to keep him back. She wasn't going to let him risk getting stabbed again.

"Ichigo wait!" she stressed.

He finally looked at her and saw she was crying. Because of him. Because he was hurt.

Ichigo turned back to the man who was getting up again, with the knife still pointed out in their direction. The man was standing intimidatingly tall over both Ichigo and Rukia. Suddenly the man fell forward for what seemed like no reason. Ichigo and Rukia jumped back so he wouldn't fall on them. He hit the ground with a loud thud. Where the man was standing only seconds ago was now occupied by two mysterious figures that the shadows did well to hide.

"What the hell?" Ichigo thought out loud.

Rukia dared to glance back at Gin who also looked baffled. Rukia looked back to the two shadows.

The first on to speak was a man. "Sorry we're late." he said in a laid back yet serious tone. "We got held up."

They both stepped out the shadows. Everyone's eyes, save for Rangiku, shot wide in disbelief.

"Urahara! Yoruichi!" both Ichigo and Rukia yelled out at the same time. Then they turned towards each other still surprised, and spoke at the same time again. "You know them?"

Urahara and Yoruichi just stood in the path of the doorway looking at Gin who merely sneered at the two. "Well I can say I'm a little shocked to see you two here."

"You should have known better. You didn't honestly think Byakuya would let them anywhere alone did you?" Yoruichi supplied, referring to Rukia and her friends.

"I guess I did." Gin answered.

"So what are you going to do know?" Urahara asked almost sounding bored.

Ichigo and Rangiku were at a complete loss. They had no idea what on earth they were talking about. Rukia was the only one who seemed to understand what they were referring to.

Gin let out a sigh and released Rangiku from his hold. He pushed her forward as he took a few steps back closer to the window. He gave everyone one last smile before he spoke. "Until next time." and with that he shielded his head and jumped out the window, breaking the glass.

Everyone was shocked at the sudden action and ran to the window. When they looked out there was no sign of Gin.

Ichigo, Rukia, and Rangiku turned around ready to confront Urahara and Yoruichi about how they were involved but were amazed to see they had disappeared as well. They all dumbly looked around the room but didn't see any indication that the two were even there in the first place.

Rukia suddenly tuned her attention back to Ichigo and gave him a huge hug. She could never express the amount of relief she felt at that moment. She then pulled back and looked at where he was still bleeding. Her eyes were still teary as she spoke. "You idiot, why did you come?"

He chuckled softly. "I was under the impression you would be happy to see me." she couldn't help but smile a little, seeing him being able to joke at a time like that.

Rangiku finally snapped out of her shocked state. She rubbed her neck and then felt a jolting pain in her left wrist where Gin was holding her. She massaged her wrist and started to make her way over to the bedroom door. "Are you ok Rangiku?" Ichigo asked.

She nodded and then looked at Ichigo from the front since he was stabbed. Once she saw the blood she looked like she was going to be sick. "Can we just get this damn house and get you to a hospital?" Rukia said stepping in between the two to spare her friend from having to see Ichigo.

They nodded again and left the room, making sure not trip over the large man on the ground. They weren't sure what the shopkeeper and the cat woman did to him or if he was even alive but they honestly didn't care. Ichigo even made sure he kicked the bastard on his way out. Once they were down the stairs he saw the guy he had knocked out was gone and no one else was in the house.

Ichigo froze in his tracks when a dreadful realization washed over him. "Wait." he rasped. The two woman looked at him oddly before they heard sirens. The two quickly forgot he just told them to wait and rushed to the front door. Ichigo tried to go after them but was limited by his injury.

He heard them gasp and his heart instantly dropped. Ichigo walked up behind Rukia and Rangiku with his head down, he couldn't bare himself to see their faces.

Rangiku slowly walked forward until she was only a few feet from Momo before dropping to her knees. Her eyes were flooding with tears and her right hand was over her mouth while the left was extended out as if debating whether to touch her friend's corpse.

Rukia, whose violet eyes also looked like a dam had broken, was stuck where she was. She couldn't move from her spot or look away. But she didn't need to get any closer to know her friend, Momo, was gone. Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder and she just swung around into his arms. Her tears soaked his shirt while her sobs were muffled by his body. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top her head. Ichigo hated it. He felt so useless right now. He couldn't save Momo, he couldn't stop that bastard from getting away or the one who had pulled the trigger, and he couldn't do anything to console Rukia or Rangiku. What was he good for?

The police came out of their cars and quickly flooded the yard. One stood Rangiku up and led her away from Momo's body. A few others had Ichigo and Rukia go over to the ambulance truck to get checked out. The police went into the house but only found one of the men unconscious inside. Once they secured the scene they asked the three what happened and the usual questions.

After a few minutes of talking the police decided they wanted Ichigo, Rukia, and Rangiku to come into the police station to make full statements and etc. The three were really disgusted with the way they were handling the situation.

They were all pretty shook up and distraught. Rukia and Rangiku kept urging Ichigo to go to the hospital first and then go to the police station afterwards. He didn't want to leave them to have to deal with everything by themselves. But he needed stitches and he would have to go to the hospital to get them. After trying to convince them he was fine (which he wasn't) he finally gave up.

Rukia had only a few bruises. She was in the best condition out of everyone, which only served to further her guilt. Rangiku's left wrist was sprained from when Gin was holding her. The ambulance gave her a small strap on cast and let her go. Ichigo on the other hand was forced to get more treatment. He was actually getting pissed when one of the medic people kept telling him how lucky he was. Apparently he was stabbed to the right of his stomach, missing all his major arteries. Ichigo just had to go get cleaned up, stitched, and then he could leave. They were defiantly the lucky ones.

They all just couldn't help but feel like they were let off too easy compared to what happened to Momo.

Ichigo was taken (more like dragged) to the hospital leaving just Rukia and Rangiku. The two women sat in the police car as it drove them to the station. They were both still dazed by what had happened in the last hour. They leaned off each other as they both sat silently, trying to understand what happened. How it happened. _Why_ it happened.

Why Momo Hinamori was gone.

* * *

**Yes, I did it, I killed Momo. Sorry if you like her but it was necessary for the story. Africa, I know you didn't want anyone to die but, well it had to be done. It was painful to kill her off _and_ to stab Ichigo as well, I mean really! Scarring his beautifully sculpted body ;( **

**So there was lots of dramatic stuff in this one. I'm a little scared to write the next chapter because since I decided to kill Momo instead of Rangiku (who I was going to kill at first) there will be a lot more dramatic reactions and effects from everyone. I decided against killing Rangiku (at least yet... jk. maybe) because I always see her die in fics. ****Since this one was a little heavy I _tried_ to squeeze in a little fluff in the begining. But there will be more later and it will not be followed by some deaths lol. **

**Also I never really thought about how long I wanted this fic to be since its my first and all. How long to you guys want it? Let me know!**

**_Please Review! Tell me what you think because remember, this fic depends on you guys. Luv ya!_**


	10. Surprise Visit

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry for this super late update! School was kicking my ass while finals were bitch slapping me stupid... But since school is now out I can update a lot more frequently! Oh, and I can reply to your guy's reviews now, yay! Before I only got them on my phone (don't know why) and I couldn't reply with my phone, but now I'm getting them on my email again (still don't know why) I'm technology challenged lol, so now I can reply to all your wonderful words of support and wisdom. Thnx for all the reviews and not hating me for killing Momo. I actually got a lot people who are telling me to make sure Aizen dies in the most painful and horrific ways... you guys are brutal XD**

**So here is the next chapter! Please ignore the many spelling and grammer mistake I'm sure its full of. It was either post it right now and don't proof read, or wait another three days to post which is when I'll be getting the computer back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Rukia laying back looking at the ceiling. So many things have happened so fast that she still couldn't believe it happened in one night. The day started off like any other day. It was a great day. Sure she admitted to their relationship but she finally got that off her chest, then they had a good time at the New Years party, but then it turned into a night just as terrible as the night three years ago. And just like three years ago, it was all her fault.

She and Rangiku were sitting silently on Ichigo's bed, waiting for him to get some blankets for the guest room. After they let him out the hospital he was questioned at the police station. Both women knew it was pointless to ask questions because there was nothing the police could do. Besides, Ichigo still had no idea what was going on. He was just caught up in the middle of it all.

Since Rukia and Rangiku couldn't go back to their house, Ichigo offered (demanded) they spend the night at his.

Rukia couldn't help but feel awful. First Kaien and now Momo. So many people keep getting involved and even effected by everything thats happened.

She cringed when she thought of what happened before they left the station. She and Rangiku were sitting, waiting for Ichigo to finish answering questions when Toshiro had came in. The police had called him to the station so they could tell him in person. He came in looking tired when he noticed the them sitting, looking shocked at him. When he asked what was going on they ended up having to tell him what happened, obviously leaving out a lot of things.

Toshiro took it hard. Just seeing how torn he was, was enough to make Rukia and Rangiku tear up again. The police took him to another room to talk to him about what had happened just a few hours ago. Everyone thought it was just an attempted burglary, but Rukia and Rangiku knew what it really was.

To think just earlier that day Rukia had actually thought nothing could go wrong and ruin how well things have been.

Ichigo walked into the room. "The guest bed has sheets and blankets now."

Rangiku nodded and stood up. She gave Rukia a hug and then went into the guest room for the night. Rukia looked up at Ichigo, her violet orbs glowing with sorrow.

"You can sleep in my bed and I'll stay on the couch tonight." he offered not wanting to crowd her.

She stood to her feet and wrapped her arms around Ichigo and pressed her face against his chest. He hugged back and she looked at him again with pleading eyes. "Can you stay in here?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

They laid in the bed. Rukia's head was resting on Ichigo's chest and he had his arm wrapped protectively around waist. Her eyelids became heavy and she let the steady beat of his heart and the soothing raising and falling of his form lull her to sleep.

Ichigo however could not sleep. He was tired but didn't bother trying to let sleep come because once it did, it won't last. He looked down at Rukia, smiling at her peaceful expression. He felt so at peace like this. Ichigo wouldn't deny to wanting to stay like this forever. With those thoughts he subconsciously pulled Rukia even closer to him.

He was burning holes into the ceiling, waiting to fall asleep. Its been a few hours and still no sleep, though he was feeling extremely tried. His eyes began to close as he drifted off.

"_Ichigo..."_

_9 year old Ichigo looked around but no one was there._

"_Ichigo!" the voice called again._

"_Mommy?"_

_Standing a few feet from Ichigo was a beautiful woman with a comforting smile gracing her face. She outstretched her arms to him. "Come Ichigo."_

_Ichigo smiled and began to run to her. "Mommy!"_

_Just as he reached her, she disappeared in a flash of light. The boy looked around confusedly. He turned around to see Isshin with a cigarette in his hand, Karin, and Yuzu all looking at him angrily._

_Isshin took a drag. "Ichigo, if it weren't for you I'd still have my wife!" he spoke harshly._

"_Its all your fault!" Karin snarled._

"_Its because of you we don't have a mother!" Yuzu hissed._

_Ichigo looked at them horrified. They took a step forward to as he fell backwards, not taking his eyes off his family._

"_You're the reason Mom is dead!" they all yelled in unison._

_Ichigo got to his feet and began to run away in the opposite direction, tears flowing from his eyes. He kept running until there was someone new in his path. It was Rukia. She was facing him but her head was turned down, looking at the lifeless body before her. Momo's body._

_The young boy halted in front of the woman. "Ichigo, why weren't you there? Why didn't you stop this from happening?" Rukia asked looking at his wide amber eyes. He covered his ears to block out her cries. "Why didn't you protect us?!"_

Ichigo's eyes shot open and he was back in his room, Rukia still sleeping in his arms. He wasn't surprised she didn't wake considering how tiring her day was. He was breathing heavily as he looked at his clock. "Fuck." he whispered out loud to himself. He was only asleep for a few minutes. He ran his free hand through his hair and let out a sigh. _'This is why I can't get any fucking sleep.'_ he complained to himself.

()()()

Renji walked down a hall in the organization with a scowl on his face. _'Where the hell is that bastard!'_

He has been running around the place for the past four hours looking for Aizen. He wasn't in his office, not at home, doesn't answer his phone, no where in the building, and no one has seen him all day. To put it simply, Renji was pissed. And now he had to go and tell Byakuya that he couldn't find Aizen.

The tattooed man walked up to his boss's office. He knocked on the door and received a 'come in' from the other side.

"Sir, I can't find Aizen anywhere." Renji stated, walking into the room.

Byakuya looked up from his papers and was about to reply when his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered monotonously.

Renji just looked around the room, waiting for his boss to finish. Shockingly the Kuchiki man seemed to lose his indifferent tone at whatever the person on the other line was saying. After a few words were shot back and forth, quite a lot of them being insults from Byakuya, he turned to his second in command.

"Renji, you're going to Karakura Town..." he started.

()()()

Rukia slowly opened her eyes not knowing where she was for a moment. Then everything that happened last night flooded into her mind. She laid in the bed by herself for a few minutes, thinking about what was going to happen now that Gin knows where they are? Now that Ichigo has been dragged into this. Now that Momo was gone...

Finally she got out the bed and left the room, in search of Ichigo. Walking through the house she looked at a clock on the wall. It was 1:00pm. She has never slept in that late, but then again she didn't go to sleep until really early in the morning.

When she made it to the living room she saw Rangiku sitting on the couch watching TV. She didn't see Ichigo but she could he him from another room. Everything seemed so glum in the house. Just then the phone rang and Ichigo emerged from a room and answered it.

While he was talking Rukia sat down on the couch with Rangiku who was mindlessly flipping through channels.

Suddenly something caught Rukia's eye. "Wait, Rangiku go back."

She nodded and did so. It was the News.

"_Early this morning around 3:30am tragedy struck at what seems to be a break in and suspected attempted burglary in this usually quiet neighborhood. Reports say there were at least four men who broke into the house and attacked the three young women who moved into the home a few months ago. One of the residents was shot fatally and another two were injured in the process. Though police aren't giving out their names the two woman are said to be fine. Oddly enough reports say that famed novelist Ichigo Kurosaki was somehow involved in last night's events, though we are unsure why he was there police say he was _not_ one of the men who broke in but instead one of the people who were injured."_

By this time Ichigo had gotten of the phone and was now watching the broadcast intently along with Rukia and Rangiku.

"_He was stabbed in the stomach and was later taken to get medical treatment. Kurosaki is said to also be fine and is now out the hospital. As for the men who broke in and murdered one of the residents, only one was found in the house by the time police arrived and was apprehended. Unfortunately police were unable to get him to talk about the events before he committed suicide just an hour after he was put in a holding cell. Investigation is still going on but as of yet there are no leads."_

Rangiku turned off the TV after the reporter finished speaking. They sat there in silence for a while, each of them not wanting to break the silence between them. Rukia looked at Rangiku. Rangiku was looking down at nothing in particular. She was not her cheerful self that morning for obvious reasons.

Ichigo was the first to spoke. "The people who just called," he hesitated for a moment. "It was the police, they said you guys can go back to your house tomorrow."

Rukia turned to Ichigo. Taking in his appearance shocked to see how worn out he looked. He looked like he hadn't slept at all last night. I fell onto a couch and just stared at the wall.

The room was very quiet for awhile. Not awkward quiet or comfortable quiet, just quiet. Rangiku was the one to speak first, breaking the silence and trying to escape the depression the loomed over the room. She looked at Rukia then spoke. "Have you called your brother yet?"

Rukia let out a sigh and shook her head. "No, not yet." she somewhat drawled. "But I'll call him later." she finished.

Rangiku didn't seem too pleased with her response but nodded none the less. She then stood up and walked out the room without another word. _'I can just feel an intense discussion coming.'_

Rukia just looked at the blank TV screen before speaking. "Did you get any sleep?" she asked, attempting to start some kind of conversation.

"Nope." he chuckled bitterly as he thought of why he couldn't sleep last night, or technically any night.

She furrowed her eyebrows. _'I wonder why he couldn't sleep.'_ she thought to herself. She then remained quiet once again. There really wasn't much to talk about until it got to a certain subject anyway.

Ichigo was silent again. He wanted, needed to know. But he didn't want to upset Rukia by asking about it. But he should be entitled to know what happened and what its all about, after all he was a part of the situation now, even if its not by much.

"Rukia," he waited to know if she was listening. When she looked over to him he continued. "Those guys that broke into your house last night weren't trying to steal anything, were they?"

She was speechless. She knew what he was going to ask and that he would ask soon, but she still didn't know what to tell him. She could tell him the truth, but she was sure Byakuya wouldn't like anyone knowing too much. But Ichigo did have the right to know. He saved her and Rangiku and got stabbed for God's sake!

She let out another long sigh. "No." she looked at Ichigo to see him give her a look that said 'then why were they there?'. "They came to kill Momo and Rangiku." her voice cracked at the end.

His eyes softened. "And you?"

Rukia looked down at her lap as she felt the back of her eyes ting. "I can't tell you." she whispered so softly he almost didn't hear it. She then looked up at him, their eyes locking. Her violet ones burned into his brown ones. "At least... not yet."

He got up and walked over to her. He got on the couch with her and slung his arms around her small form, pulling her onto him. Ichigo kissed the side of her head then whispered into her ear. "Its ok, I'll wait. Just know that I'm here for you."

She let a small smile grace her face and leaned back into him. Ichigo was here for her. Thats all she needed to know.

()()()

It had been three days since Renji was told he was going to Karakura. Once Byakuya told him everything that happened he was more than willing to run all the way done here himself. He only wished he could've been there when everything went down. Now one of his friends were gone and the other two needed his help.

Renji was currently walking around a neighborhood in Karakura, looking for what he already knew was going to be a big-ass house. There was no way Byakuya would let Rukia live in any old average house, no it has to be the biggest house in the richest neighborhood. While walking down the street he began to notice that he stuck out a lot. People would take on look at him and then take off running for there lives. He didn't get it. Its not like he was wearing his gun or anything and there was no way for them to know he was yakuza.

He was becoming more and more irritable as time passed. He usually liked walking but with all the looks he was getting it was really starting to piss him off. _'I knew I should've rented a __damn car.'_ he growled to himself.

After awhile Renji found the large home. And well... about time. He walked up to the door and walked in since it was unlocked. Seriously, who knocks? Looking around the house it looked even bigger on the inside! He was about to call out for Rukia until he heard something in the kitchen.

()()()

Ichigo was sitting in Rukia and Rangiku's living room, waiting for the two to get ready. Today was Momo's funeral but they didn't have to be there until another two hours from now. So why they made him wait for them to get ready now was beyond him. He was already dressed (far too early by his standards) and was now sitting down, waiting for the women to shower up and get dressed. He was wearing black slacks and a black button up shirt.

He looked at his watch, then got up and traveled to the kitchen. He opened up the fridge to see it was pretty empty, but still stuck his head in looking for something to drink. He pulled out a can of soda and stepped back from the fridge a little. Ichigo hadn't heard someone walk into thee house and he didn't notice someone walking to the kitchen.

Renji was walking quietly to the room where he heard some noise. Looking into the kitchen he saw a man with bright orange hair, wearing all black and holding a can of soda. He had never seen this man before and he didn't plan on taking any chances. Apparently the man didn't notice Renji was there yet since he was turned away from him.

"Who the hell are you!" Renji roared at the oblivious man.

Ichigo who was at that moment drinking his soda spit it back up upon hearing the unfamiliar voice. "What the fuck...?" he said while coughing roughly as he turned to face the new comer.

The man was pretty big, taller than Ichigo. He had violent red hair pulled back into a ponytail that resembled a pineapple. He was wearing a brown shirt, a pair of holey jeans, and a white headband. He had tribal tattoos on his forehead, neck, arms, and possibly the rest of his body.

_'Who is this guy and whats he doing here?'_ was their same thoughts, _'Is he here for Rukia?'_

Renji let his eyes scan the parts of the house he could see. Rukia and Rangiku weren't anywhere as far as he could see. "Where's Rukia?" he grunted angrily.

_'Guess there's my answer.'_ Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the man. "Like hell I'm telling you." he shot back.

That was it. Renji was done with words. He charged at Ichigo with his fist ready, aimed for his head. As he swung, Ichigo ducked out the way, Renji's fist instead connecting with the refrigerator leaving a decent sized dent. Ichigo countered with a punch of his own landing on Renji's cheek, who was in turn pretty shocked the guy got a hit on him. He then kneed Ichigo in his stomach causing him to double over and without missing a beat punched him in the jaw. Ichigo was also surprised to see this guy take a hit better than the guys the broke into the house. He rammed into Renji, making him take some steps back. Before they knew it, the were wrestling each other back and forth, but not without damaging anything within five feet of them.

()()()

Rukia was upstairs finishing up her shower when she heard some yelling from downstairs. Turning off the water she stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. _'Whats that idiot doing?' _she mentally groaned as she started to head downstairs.

Walking down the steps she heard a lot of crashing sounds, which only pissed her off more. They had just fixed up the place and she just wanted to go to the funeral and let the day go by without incident, but apparently that wasn't going to happen. Once she got to the bottom of the steps her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. Not at Ichigo and Renji at each others throats. No, it was what the house looked like. Broken tables, busted lamps and vases, overturned couches, and dents in the walls. Overall, it looked worse than when Gin and his men broke in.

Both Ichigo and Renji had their hands on each other's shoulders trying to force the other back. Rukia narrowed her eyes and quickly dashed to the two fighting idiots.

"Stop fighting!" she yelled but to no avail.

She squeezed in between them and put her hands on their chests to push them apart. It wasn't until both her arms were extended out, keeping them a good distance away from each other did the two men stop but not because of what she said. Rukia looked at them and both their faces were crimson red and theirs eyes traveled slowly from her face to her feet. She suddenly felt a odd breeze and when she looked down to see the only thing that was keeping her from being butt naked was on the floor and her face glowed red as well.

Yes, Rukia was completely naked.

She gasped as she let go of the guys and quickly grabbed her towel putting it back on, her face resembling a tomato.

Ichigo and Renji, who were still red, had their eyes diverted in other directions until she had the towel back on. When the two men looked back at each other they both scowled even more.

"What the hell were you looking at!?"

"Me?! You're the one who was staring, you ass!"

"_Renji_... _Ichigo_... shut up right now." Rukia seethed deathly low, her eyes full of venom.

They looked at her incredulously as they started to ask, "You know hi-"

"I said shut up!" she cut them off, silencing them both. "What the hell is wrong with you morons?! Tearing up the house like you're crazy!"

They both started talking at once which only came out as moronic blabbering. Rukia had her eyes closed as she massaged her temples trying to relieve her newly sprung headache. She figured she should probably get dressed then come back down and deal with them. She let out a breath and looked at the two lazily. "Just sit down and wait til I come back."

"But-"

"I said SIT!" she snapped before they could complain.

In a flash they were sitting on the closest seat available like obedient puppies. She left the room with a huff to go change. Ichigo and Renji watched her leave then looked at each other. They began to glare from their respective seats as though they weren't just ordered to 'sit' by a woman half their size.

Suddenly Rangiku came from who knows where and into the living room. She was wearing a tight black blouse with an equally tight black skirt. Once she was in the room she saw Ichigo and Renji glaring so hard you'd think it give them a hernia. "Renji? What are you doing here?" she asked suddenly perky. Then she look at the rest of the house and before he could answer she continued only this time her voice was dangerously low. "What did you do to the house?"

"Uh..." was his intelligent reply.

"Don't worry Rangiku, I'm dealing with them." Rukia said as she came down the steps and into the room.

Rangiku's eyes widened at the two men and she just shook her head. "Good luck you guys!" she sang while waving her hand as she left the room.

Before either guy knew what happened they were both grunting in pain. Rukia had kicked Ichigo in the shin and elbowed Renji in the stomach.

"Dammit Rukia," Ichigo hissed while holding his leg. "What was that for?"

"For destroying my house." she then turned to Renji. "What are you doing here?"

"Wait." Ichigo interrupted pointing at the crimson haired man. "Who the hell is he?"

Rukia sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "This is Renji Abarai, the friend I told you about."

Ichigo was a little shocked to see this was who she talked about. Apparently they went to the same orphanage when they were kids until Byakuya adopted Rukia when she was fifteen. She said her and Renji stayed in touch but she was very vague about what happened to him after she left the orphanage.

Ichigo just nodded to show he knew who Rukia was talking about. She looked at Renji to see him still looking at Ichigo skeptically. "This is Ichigo Kurosaki." she clarified.

Renji looked back at Ichigo but noticed something. "Hey are you alright?" he asked not actually sounding concerned.

Rukia looked at Ichigo who looked confused to what Renji was saying. She then saw what he was talking about and walked over to Ichigo and began to unbutton his shirt. "What are you...?" he started but then saw what they were all talking about.

Part of his shirt had blood all over it as Rukia looked at his stomach which was now bleeding. Ichigo assumed the stitches tore when Renji kneed him in the gut. Ichigo made a mental note to get back at him for that later.

"You need to get stitched up again." she stated.

He noticed her concerned expression and smiled back at her. "Whats this? You're worried about me? I knew you cared." he teased in a attempt to keep her from worrying.

"Fool!" It worked. "You need to get stitches to stop from bleeding all over your clothes." she crossed her arms and looked away from him. "You're not going to the funeral like that. Get stitches and a new shirt." she finished up.

She turned back to Ichigo who had an eyebrow raised at her. She rolled her eyes at him, making her does this in front of Renji who was sure they had forgotten he was there. "Please?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

Renji looked at the two oddly. _'Rukia is never comfortable with people this quickly.' _He mused_ 'She could've only known this guy for about two months.'_

Ichigo was about to reply but then his cellphone rang. He looked at the screen to see who was calling and quickly answered sounded quite angry at the caller. "Why would you wait to me _now_?" after a few seconds of conversing Ichigo hung up now looking pretty pissed. At who? They had no idea.

It was actually Ichigo's self-proclaimed _'bestest'_ agent in the world, Kisuke Urahara. Yes, the man who showed up out of no where three nights ago and caused the creepy fox faced guy to jump out a window. The bastard actually had the nerve to ask how his book was coming along as though he didn't disappear without another word. But at least he seemed to call because he wanted to talk about that night which was good for Ichigo since Rukia didn't seem like she was going to tell him anytime soon. Speaking of which he still needed to find out how she knew Urahara and Yoruichi.

Both Rukia and Renji looked at Ichigo cautiously as he contemplated all this in his head. They just assumed he zoned out of something. After a few more seconds of silence Renji cleared his throat in order to bring the orange haired man back to earth.

"Huh?" was all he could form. "Oh, uh... I have to go." he directed at Rukia.

She just nodded again. "I'll meet you at the funeral." she said while letting out an exhausted breath.

Ichigo gave Rukia a kiss, which didn't go unnoticed by Renji. He then looked at said man hesitantly before leaving to go meet his agent. He knew he was being a little territorial in front of Renji but hey, he was just making sure the guy knew what was up between them. Of course Ichigo knew they were just friends, but it more instinct than anything. Just a type of guy impulse.

Once Ichigo left Rukia turned back to Renji to ask the obvious question for the third time. "So why are you here?"

"You're fucking him, aren't you?" he asked bluntly.

Rukia turned slightly red again. "God, what the hell is with everyone pointing this shit out?" she ranted. "Is it so hard to believe I have a life? I can't have a boyfriend anymore? Or is it just such a shock everyone needs to clarify this with me?"

Renji just laughed at the hysteric woman. "I didn't mean it like that. Its just... well..." he trailed off. Rukia knew what he was talking about and let him go on. "He looks a lot like Kaien." he said after a moment of thought.

"Yea but you and Ichigo are a lot alike, personality wise." she smirked at him. Renji gaze her a look that said he wasn't buying that. She then changed the subject. "Are you going to make me ask again?"

"Well Byakuya sent me down here firstly to make sure you're alright." he started. "I heard Urahara and Yoruichi showed up." to this she nodded. "Yea well it seems they already knew who was behind everything."

This confused Rukia. Everyone already knew Gin was behind this whole thing. Upon seeing Rukia's confusion Renji began speaking again. "Gin was a big part of it but..." he hesitated. "Aizen was the one pulling the strings. We found out after he left the organization and thats how they found you guys." he finished regretfully.

Rukia was taken back. She couldn't believe someone like Aizen could do that. It was almost enough to make her sick to her stomach. Whats worse was the trust and admiration Momo had for him. And he betrayed them all and Momo ends up with a bullet in the head. There was absolutely nothing right about this at all.

"That Ichigo-guy." Renji said, snapping Rukia from her thoughts. "Does he know?"

Rukia was quiet, debating whether to tell her friend. Renji eyed her closely, studying her. She finally spoke, deciding to just tell him. "Not everything. Just that those guys were after me. He saw Gin."

Renji's expression turned from hard to just being upset. "Fuck Rukia, why did you tell him?"

"Ichigo was the one who saved us! He got stabbed helping us, what the hell was I supposed to tell him?!"

"But he doesn't know everything right? Nothing about the organization or why Gin... Aizen wants you?" he corrected himself.

"No." she replied flatly.

"Good." Rukia waited for him to speak again. She knew there was more coming. "The other reason why I'm here is because Byakuya wants you to leave Karakura Town."

()()()

Ichigo was sitting once in his agent's office, once again waiting for him to show up. Suddenly the door opened to reveal the tacky hat wearing man and his exotic looking wife. They both walked over to the wooden desk Ichigo was sitting across from, Urahara sitting in the chair behind it, Yoruichi sitting on the corner of the desktop. Both looking at him as though they weren't going to talk about a murder or at least the events leading up to it.

"So are you guys gonna tell me why you were at the house that night or how you're even involved in all this?" Ichigo blurted impatiently.

"Unfortunately Ichigo, we can't tell you." Yoruichi started with a cat like grin. "That is up to Rukia whether she wants you to know."

Ichigo scoffed. "So then why did you need me here if you weren't going to tell me shit?"

"Now now Ichigo, don't be like that!" the blonde man chimed. "There _is_ something we'd like you to do though."

Ichigo looked at them curiously, waiting for what he was about to say.

Urahara's face along with his tone suddenly became very serious, more than Ichigo had ever seen before, which unnerved him slightly. "Even though its obvious you don't know much about whats going on, it is clear that you know Rukia is in danger." he paused to make sure Ichigo was following. "Whether you wanted to or not, you've become someone who will always be apart of her life and vice versa."

Yoruichi carried on. "You will always have be there for her. No matter what obstacles that are sure to be in your way, you must overcome them just as she will."

"You are her protector." Urahara picked up from where Yoruichi left off. "You are indeed the perfect man for it. You jumped in the way of a blade for her without hesitation and I'm sure you'd do it again. The bottom line Ichigo... is that she needs you, and you're going to have to be ready to help her."

Ichigo smirked. "This was just a waste of my time."

"How so?" Urahara asked mysteriously.

"You guys didn't have to tell what I need to do. I would've and still am going to be there for her and I _will_ overcome anything that gets in my way." he finished to what sounded like something his book character would say.

The couple looked at him satisfied. Ichigo couldn't help but wonder. "Who are you guys?"

"Ichigo, you know who we are." Yoruichi stated vaguely. Ichigo gave them a questioned look.

"You're world's amazingly brilliant agent and editor of course!" the hatted man yell cheerfully, opening his fan from thin air, fanning himself.

Ichigo's eye twitched at the sudden mood change and just decided to leave. As he walked out the door her heard the man yell, "Don't forget to send us an update of your book!"

()()()

They were all at the funeral. Needless to say it was pretty sad and depressing. Renji was there also since he was a friend of Momo's. It was like any other funeral, women were crying, men were silent while some tried to hold tears back, and eulogies were said.

Rukia still had that feeling of guilt. But for some reason, being around Ichigo always made it go away. Almost like he took her guilt and put it on himself, just to relieve her of that burden. She glanced to all the sad faces, to Rangiku, then to Renji, and lastly Ichigo.

"_The other reason why I'm here is because Byakuya wants you to leave Karakura Town."_

_Rukia looked shocked, not that her brother wanted her to leave, but that it would come up so soon. "Is that an order?" she asked stoically._

"_Not exactly." this caught her of guard as well. "Since there is no one will know where you are, you could very well stay here though your brother highly urges you two to move out of Karakura." he finished lamely._

_Rukia thought for a second before Renji spoke again. "Its up to you. Think about whats safe not just for you but others that could be involved." he warned._

Rukia looked around. Looking at all the new friends shes made. _'Other that could be involved...'_ she thought. She looked back at Ichigo. _'Others that _were_ involved.'_

* * *

**Little bit a Angst in there at the end which means there will also be some in ther the next chappie too. Renji pays a lovely visit which resulted in a lil brawl =0 To be honest I had no idea what I was going to write for this chapter so I made it up as I typed it. Silly me!**

**What do you guys think about letting Ichigo know about Byakuya and Renji's profession? What about any of the other characters? Let me know!**

**_Please Review! It keeps me going through the night. Luv ya!_**


End file.
